Heartbeat
by KingSoren
Summary: Axel x Roxas / Les derniers battements de coeur d'un être qui se cherche. Et si Roxas n'avait pas quitté l'Organisation, qu'aurait-il pu se passer? Comment auraient évoluer les choses? Peut-être aurait-il trouvé plus de réponses qu'il n'en espérait.
1. Prologue: Appointment

**Petit disclaimer avant de commencer toutes choses:** Kingdom Hearts et ses personages ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas, quoi que j'aimerais bien me les commander pour Noël... il en est de même pour toutes les scènes que j'ai reprise du jeu.

**Note de l'auteur :** Cela fait des années que je n'étai spas revenu sur cette fic... Mais comme elle fait partie de mes préféré, et de mes plus travaillés depuis bien longtemps, j'ai décidé de la retravailler... Ou tout du moins de corriger toutes les autres que je pouvais trouver dedans. Cela va se faire au fur et à mesure (à moins que dans une envie soudaine je fasse tout cet après midi). Merci à ceux qui lisent encore cette histoire (parce qu'il y en a et que ça fait extrêmement plaisir), n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, je ne mord pas.

De nouveau, bonne lecture à vous !

(update du mois d'août 2012)

* * *

Il errait dans les rues, tous ses sens en éveil. Le ciel avait plongé dans des tons obscurs depuis déjà de nombreuses heures. Les sans-cœur étaient particulièrement nombreux dans cette ville qui dégageait une ambiance de… pourriture. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans un tel endroit, peut-être depuis qu'il avait commencé sa vie en tant que Simili. Cela le répugnait… À chaque coin de rue, il croisait un ivrogne allongé en travers des trottoirs, ou deux hommes — ou femmes, cela dépendait — réglant des affaires personnelles à la force de leurs poings, quand ce n'était pas par un moyen plus… primitif. Pas étonnant que les sans-cœur soient nombreux dans cet endroit d'ores et déjà gouverné par le chaos et les ténèbres. Incroyable comme les cœurs sont parfois d'une simplicité à convertir.

Mais il n'était pas là pour faire un compte-rendu du lieu. Il avait une mission à accomplir, et il comptait bien la terminer le plus vite possible. Plus vite il partirait, mieux se serait. Le numéro VIII poussa un soupir de dérision. Il devait retrouver et se débarrasser d'un des commandants sans-cœur qui se terrait dans la ville, et de ses compagnons au passage. Mais pour l'instant… il n'avait même pas pu obtenir la moindre information intéressante. À croire que les celles que l'Organisation avait reçues étaient erronées.

Une nouvelle fois, le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel, observant la maigre couleur rosée qui commençait à teinter les étoiles. Bientôt, l'aube pointerait le bout de son nez, et une nouvelle journée de recherche commencerait. Avec un peu de chance cette fois-ci, il trouverait ce qu'il cherche.

Un léger bruit attira son attention sur sa gauche, le ramenant à la réalité. Baissant la tête, il stoppa sa marche, observant la ruelle sombre qui se trouvait devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils, faisant apparaître un de ses chakrams dans sa main droite. Il s'avança lentement, ses yeux parcourant chaque recoin, s'attendant à voir surgir un ennemi à chaque seconde. Mais visiblement, la ruelle était déserte.

Il avança encore de quelques pas, avant de relâcher sa garde. Aucune présence hostile, rien. À part du vide. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand un froissement de tissu l'en empêcha. Habitué à l'obscurité, il put apercevoir, derrière une pile de cartons, le corps d'un jeune garçon, allongé par terre, des tâches de sang et de saletés parsemant son vêtement. Il s'agenouilla, poussant quelques cartons qui le recouvraient avec une moue dégoûtée.

Il semblait bien mal en point. La pâleur de son visage se reflétait dans les premières lueurs de l'aube et celle de la lune mourante. Une coupure sillonnant sa joue laissait couler un mince filet de sang jusqu'à ses lèvres bleuies à la fois par le froid de la nuit, et, sans doute, par quelques coups bien placés. D'autres taches violacées transparaissaient aussi sur sa peau, au travers de ses vêtements déchirés. Visiblement, ce garçon avait dû subir un mauvais moment plus tôt dans la nuit. Enfin… ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Le numéro VIII se releva, prêt à retourner à son occupation première, indifférent. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce spectacle s'offrait à lui dans cette ville et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. De toute façon, ici, ce ne serait qu'une victime de plus. D'ici peu de temps, peut-être que ce blondinet maigrelet deviendrait un sans-cœur comme un autre et qu'il le détruirait lui-même. Même les plus jeunes sombrent dans les ténèbres. Il en savait quelque chose.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, juste quelques mètres, avant qu'il ne sente une force le retenir en arrière. Surpris, il se retourna pour constater avec surprise qu'une main s'était accrochée à son manteau noir avec une force l'empêchant de partir. Hésitant, il observa une petite seconde le visage fatigué du garçon. Il était toujours inconscient.

…

Après tout, il ne ferait peut-être pas un sans-cœur... Poussant un nouveau soupir, le rouquin se pencha pour dénouer cette main qui refusait de le lâcher, et passa le bras du garçon autour de son cou de manière à pouvoir le soulever, chose qu'il fit sans aucune difficulté, vu le poids plus que plume du jeune homme.

Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un endroit où il pourrait le laisser se reposer… et d'où il pourrait continuer sa mission.

_Quelques heures plus tard _

Allongé sur un matelas, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, Morphée ayant quelques regrets à le laisser partir. Il fallait bien avouer que le mince rayon de soleil qui chauffait agréablement son visage ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à vouloir se réveiller. Il persista malgré tout, et finit par ouvrir une paupière, lentement, puis l'autre… Et fût surpris de se retrouver dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-" Tiens… Réveillé, on dirait."

Le garçon se releva en sursaut, tournant la tête pour voir qui la personne qui venait de parler. Il le regarda longuement, un mélange de méfiance et de curiosité oscillant au fond de son regard. Il prit un instant pour rassembler ses pensées et ses souvenirs.

-"Qui êtes-vous ?"

Le roux en question sourit de plus belle, se levant de la chaise il était assis pour venir se poster devant lui. Par réflexe, le blond se redressa encore un peu, reculant dans le lit où il se trouvait jusqu'à être acculé contre le mur.

-"Je te fais peur ?" demanda l'inconnu presque avec dédain.

Le blond releva les yeux vers lui, l'agressivité ayant remplacé la curiosité qu'il portait à cet étranger. D'un coup d'œil, il balaya la pièce. Sur sa gauche, une fenêtre, assez grande pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser en cas de besoin, mais de là où il était, trop loin pour être d'une quelconque utilité. La seule autre sortie était la porte, en face de lui, mais le roux se trouvait entre lui et elle… mauvaise idée également.

À côté de lui se trouvait une table de nuit, avec une lampe de chevet éteinte et quelques tiroirs sans doute vides… À côté de la fenêtre, une ancienne commode en bois, avec quelques feuilles de papier blanc. Non, décidément, il n'avait pas grand-chose dans la pièce pour lui servir éventuellement d'arme ou de défense si les choses tournaient mal. Mais… vu l'assurance que dégageait son potentiel futur adversaire, il n'était pas sûr de l'emporter de toute façon. Alors, autant se résigner tout de suite. Il releva les yeux et les plongea dans les deux globes émeraude, soutenant son regard sans ciller, comme un défi silencieux.

Mais sa réaction, plus que déclencher une petite altercation, fit rire cet étrange personnage. Un rire franc et bien lointain de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, qui raisonna dans la pièce de manière presque chaleureuse. Pas un rire moqueur, non. Juste un rire.

-"Eh beh, tu ne manques pas de cran dis donc! Je comprends pourquoi je t'ai ramassé dans cet état-là!" S'exclama-t-il après s'être calmé, ses yeux pétillants de malice. Mais sa phrase eut pour effet de calmer immédiatement le jeune garçon, qui l'observa d'un regard interloqué.

-"R… Ramassé?"

-"Tu ne te souviens pas? On a dû te passer un sale tabac pour que tu ne t'en souviennes même plus."

Le blond fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais seules quelques maigres images lui revenaient en mémoire. Floues et imprécises. Des images d'une petite bande qui jouait aux racailles dans le quartier. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir eu une petite accroche avec eux, mais après… Le vide total, le trou noir.

-"Je…"

-"Ce n'est pas grave. Mais à l'avenir, tu ferais bien de te méfier."

Le garçon secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

-"Je sais me défendre!"

Axel rit à nouveau devant la naïveté des paroles de son interlocuteur. Au moins, il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir porté secours. Cela n'aura pas été une perte de temps totale. Un silence s'installa entre eux, et le blond en profita pour se lever, allant se poster devant la fenêtre, observant la ville d'un regard un peu vague.

-"Pourquoi… M'avez-vous aidé ?"

-"Tuuut! Mauvaise question!"

-"Hein?"

-"Premièrement, c'est 'Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ?'. C'est bon, c'est retenu?"

-"Euh…"

-"Et deuxièmement…" Le numéro VIII détourna le regard. "Je… ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça."

Le roux mentait totalement. Chaque mot sonnait faux dans ses lèvres, et il le savait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait choisi d'aider ce gamin-là et pas un autre. Pourquoi il avait été prêt à abandonner sa mission pour essayer de l'aider, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais faite. Il ne savait tout simplement pas. Mais au fond… C'était comme ce visage lui rappelait un souvenir lointain, oublié… Un souvenir dont il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Mais le blond ne fit pas de commentaire, se contentant de hausser les épaules, son regard se tournant vers la fenêtre, observant la ville.

-"Axel." Dit soudainement le roux alors qu'un nouveau silence semblait vouloir s'installer.

-"Quoi?"

-"Mon nom. C'est bon, c'…"

-"C'est retenu." Coupa le blond d'une voix froide jurant avec son grand sourire moqueur. Mais il le perdit bien vite, et son visage s'assombrit, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard inquisiteur d'Axel.

-"Qu'y a-t-il?"

-"Je… ne connais pas mon nom… Je ne m'en souviens plus."

-"C'est sans doute à cause du choc de…"

-"Non. C'est… plus lointain. De tous mes souvenirs, je n'ai jamais pu me rappeler mon nom."

Le numéro VIII resta silencieux. Il aurait aimé ressentir de la compassion, ou de la tristesse pour ce garçon, mais il en était tout simplement incapable. Alors il se contenta d'un mince sourire. Mais le blond lui répondit d'un autre sourire, semblant ne pas se soucier de ce qu'il venait de dire, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Axel regarda un instant à travers la fenêtre. Avec tout ça, l'heure avait bien avancé… Tant pis pour aujourd'hui. Mais il devait finir sa mission au plus vite.

_Quatre jours plus tard _

Enfin, il avait éliminé ce sans-cœur. Depuis le temps qu'il le traquait, ce n'était pas trop tôt! Il allait enfin pouvoir quitter cette ville et rentrer à Illusiopolis. Restait un tout petit détail à régler…

-"Tu t'en vas?" Axel hocha la tête affirmativement.

-"J'ai terminé ce que j'avais à faire ici." Sa voix était sans appel.

-"Tu ne reviendras pas?"

-"Non." À quoi bon cacher la vérité? Cela n'aurait fait que le blesser encore plus. Et puis, Axel préférait éviter de lui donner de faux espoirs. Ils étaient semblables, tous deux. Il l'avait remarqué ces quelques jours qu'il avait passés avec lui. Même s'il avait perdu la mémoire, et qu'il ne se souvenait que des derniers jours qu'il avait passés dans cet endroit… Sa façon de penser était un peu similaire à la sienne, sur les bords.

-"Ah…" C'était tout ce que le blond avait trouvé à répondre. Ils se fixèrent un instant, et Axel se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière ces prunelles si pures. Était-il triste, déçu qu'il s'en aille? Ou bien s'en fichait-il royalement? Après tout, ils n'étaient pas amis, ce n'étaient que de… simples connaissances, à peine. Alors qu'il parte, ou non, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose. Axel se gratta la nuque dans un geste légèrement gêné.

-"Salut."

-"Ouais." Axel sourit. Il s'en fichait royalement. Le jeune garçon soutint encore quelque seconde le regard insistant du roux avant de fixer le sol. Axel le regarda un instant, puis finit par se retourner sans une parole de plus, et partir comme il était arrivé. Sans aucun sentiment.

_Le soir même _

Enfin, il avait rejoint Illusiopolis. Il avait passé le restant de la journée à essayer de se détendre, mais il n'arrivait pas à sortir de son esprit cet étrange rencontre. Il s'étonnait lui-même de l'impact que ce garçon avait eu sur lui. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un l'intéressait et l'intriguait à ce point… Qu'avait-il de si particulier, pourtant?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Le jour commençait à descendre… Il soupira un bon coup. Xemnas les avait tous convoqué pour une raison inconnue… Personne ne connaissait la raison pour laquelle il faisait réunir tous les membres au grand complet… Axel se releva de son lit, mettant de côté ses pensées. Il n'avait pas le temps pour de telles frivolités. Il fit apparaître devant lui un vortex ténébreux et s'y engouffra. La seconde d'après, il était assis sur son siège, entouré des dix autres membres de l'Organisation. Un mince silence accueilli son arrivé, mais les conversations reprirent bien vite, chacun échafaudant sa propre raison farfelue sur cette réunion.

Mais bientôt, le douzième et dernier membre apparu dans le siège le plus haut placé, capuche baissée, laissant ses yeux orangés fixer un à un chaque personne présente.

-"Je constate que vous êtes tous venus." Dit-il lentement, insistant bien sur chaque mot, chaque syllabe. "Dans ce cas… Je vais vous présenter à vous tous… le Treizième membre." Des exclamations de surprissent fusèrent dans la salle alors que tous se demandait qui Xemnas avait pu choisir. L'arrivée d'un nouveau membre était toujours quelque chose de… surprenant, d'inattendu.

-"Entre, Roxas." Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la pièce, en contre bas de tous les sièges de l'Organisation. Un jeune garçon s'avança ainsi dans la pièce, la démarche sûre, assurée, le regard flamboyant de haine et de défi. Il se stoppa au centre du cercla formé par les membres de l'Organisation qui le fixait d'un air plus qu'étonné. Dans sa main droite, une étrange épée en forme de clé. Le sourire de Xemnas s'élargit.

-"Voici Roxas. La Clé du Destin. L'élu de la Keyblade."

Et lorsque le regard du nouvel arrivant croisa celui du numéro VIII, ce dernier se dit qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs. Car le garçon qui hantait ses pensées se retrouvait désormais devant lui.

Roxas se réveilla en sueur dans son lit, la respiration haletante. Il se redressa vivement, avant de réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre… à Illusiopolis. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, quelques bribes de son rêve défilant encore dans son esprit… Quelques bribes de sa brève existence qui avait à la fois commencée et terminée ce jour-là.

Il replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, maintenant tout à fait réveillé. Pourquoi devait-il se souvenir de ça maintenant? Mais cela n'importait pas… Bientôt, tout ceci serait terminé… Bientôt tout ce qui était arrivé ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir…


	2. Chapitre 1: Decision

**Update Août 2012 : **Et je continue à corriger tranquillement mes chapitres. Je laisserais les reviews auxquelles j'ai répondu (je suis pas certaine que ça intéresse grand monde mais par respect pour mes lecteurs :) )

Midna: Service client allo bonjour? Vous avez demandé un chapitre? Chaud? Voila votre commande ;)

* * *

Le bruit des touches résonnait dans la pièce, seul bruit audible jusqu'à présent. Sur l'écran d'ordinateur, les données s'inscrivaient au même rythme que le balai endiablé du clavier, éclairant le visage bandé de rouge de l'utilisateur d'une lumière légèrement bleutée. Ce fut un bruit de pas qui interrompit ses réflexions ainsi que son travail. Abandonnant un instant son écran, il se retourna sur sa chaise.

-"Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir?" Demanda le nouvel arrivant, sans faire preuve de la moindre trace de politesse. L'utilisateur de l'ordinateur sourit au travers de ses bandages.

-"J'ai une mission à te confier." Comme aucune réponse ne vint, il se retourna vers son écran, pianotant une petite seconde avant qu'une nouvelle fenêtre ne s'affiche, laissant voir l'image d'une jeune personne, sans doute dans la quinzaine, blond, avec de magnifiques yeux bleus…

-"J'aimerais que tu retrouve et que tu me ramène cette personne." Son interlocuteur regarda l'écran, étudiant le visage de l'inconnu, avec cette légère impression de déjà vu.

-"Qui est-il?" L'homme masqué se mit à rire.

-"Il ne te rappelle rien?" Il observa encore un instant le portrait du garçon avant qu'une autre image ne se superpose dans son esprit. Son visage se figea.

-"Ca serait…"

-"En effet." Le silence s'installa. L'utilisateur se retourna vers le jeune homme, l'observant avec intérêt. "Ramène-le-moi. Cela accélérerait grandement ton ami à retrouver sa mémoire." Finit-il par dire. Le garçon devant lui hocha légèrement la tête avant de se retourner, faisant claquer son manteau noir, avant de repartir d'où il était venu.

L'homme masqué le regarda partir, puis se retourna à nouveau vers l'écran d'ordinateur. Il observa une seconde le portrait qui y était affiché avant de fermer la page, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Tout se passait comme prévu.

Roxas marchait d'un pas rapide vers la sortie d'Illusiopolis. Il avait réussi à échapper aux similis et aux sans-cœur jusqu'ici, et il ne devait pas s'attarder s'il voulait que cela reste le cas. Surtout qu'il risquait de croiser les autres membres de l'Organisation, et que ça, ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas recommandé.

Il marchait sans un seul regard en arrière, décidé à trouver les réponses à toutes ses questions, quoi qu'il doive laisser derrière lui… Même si son dernier rêve avait quelque peu… Raviver certains souvenirs. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il y réfléchissait, et il avait pris sa décision. Il devait le rencontrer. Peut-être que _lui_, lui apporterait ce qu'il cherche.

-"Tu t'es décidé?" Le numéro XIII sursauta imperceptiblement en entendant la voix d'Axel derrière lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver ici, et ne s'était même pas rendu compte de sa présence, passant à coté de lui sans le remarquer. Stoppant sa marche, il tourna légèrement la tête vers son futur ex-compagnon.

-"Pourquoi la Keyblade m'a-t-elle choisie? Je dois le savoir." Il sait que cela ne l'arrêtera pas. Axel ne peut comprendre ce besoin presque vital qu'il a de comprendre. Mais il ne peut le blâmer pour ça.

-"Tu ne peux renier l'Organisation! Si tu deviens leur ennemi, ils te détruiront!"

Roxas ne peut s'empêcher de rire de lui-même. Celui qui ne sait pas ce que c'est que la vie, comment saura-t-il ce qu'est que la mort? Oui, s'il devient l'ennemi du Treizième Ordre, il sera tué. Quoi qu'il arrive, il en savait trop sur eux, cela pourrait être dangereux. Ils ne le laisseraient pas s'échapper s'il venait à mettre la main sur lui. Mais à quoi bon, vu qu'il n'avait jamais _réellement_ existé?

-"Je ne manquerai à personne."

C'était vrai. Qu'il meurt, qu'il vive… Si sa vie ne se résumait qu'à servir de pantin à Xemnas, il préférait encore mourir en essayant de comprendre. Parce qu'il n'avait rien à gagner en restant dans l'Organisation, et rien à perdre en la quittant. Pas même sa vie.

Roxas se remit en route, se disant que le court silence d'Axel signifiait qu'il le laissait partir. Il avait pensé un court instant que le numéro VIII ait été envoyé pour le tuer avant qu'il ne quitte les lieux. Après tout, c'était son travail au sein de l'Organisation, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Mais… peut-être qu'il comptait pour lui, pour qu'il essaye de le retenir ainsi? Roxas l'espérait un peu, au fond de lui, malgré qu'il sache que c'était impossible.

-"Ce n'est pas vrai!" Roxas ne s'arrêta pas, ne prêtant pas… ou plutôt essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux exclamations du roux. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, de toute façon. L'Organisation ne lui permettrait jamais de revenir.

-"Tu me manqueras… A moi…"

Il serra les poings. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à croire en ces paroles. Cela impliquerait tellement de choses… Leur relation était déjà bien assez compliquée ainsi. Si l'Organisation venait à découvrir le lien qui les avait unis, cela pourrait devenir dangereux pour lui aussi. Et ça ne faisait qu'une raison de plus pour le pousser à partir.

-"Attends!"

Cette fois, Roxas ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter, à seulement quelque pas de la frontière de la ville. Seulement quelques pas qui le séparaient du caractère radical de son choix. Ces quelques pas les plus difficiles à franchir… Le plus long dans un voyage est bien d'arriver à la porte.

-"Je n'ai pas le temps, Axel." Il ne veut pas se retourner. Il sait qu'il est là, à seulement quelque pas, et il ne veut pas le voir. Parce que toutes ses résolutions risqueraient de s'écrouler d'un seul regard.

-"Reste…"

-"J'ai pris ma décision. Rien ne me retient ici." Il pouvait sentir le poids du regard d'Axel peser sur lui, cherchant le mot, la phrase qui pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Il ne devait pas rester plus longtemps.

-"Pas même moi?" Roxas sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. C'était les mots qu'il attendait et qu'il redoutait. Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien dire contre ça. Parce que le roux était la seule personne de l'Organisation en la présence de laquelle il se sentait bien. Parce que c'était la seule personne qui ne le considérait pas comme un simple objet, mais comme une personne à part entière, malgré leur statut de simili. Pour tout ça… et pour d'autre chose, il voudrait rester avec lui.

Le numéro XIII se retourna, lentement, évitant de croiser le regard émeraude de son compagnon. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à y faire face.

-"Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi?"

Et le blond ne savait si la peine qu'il semblait entendre dans ces paroles n'était que le jeu du roux, ou un effet de son imagination. Et doucement, il releva la tête, lentement, ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'au visage tiré par la fatigue de son compagnon. Instantanément, son regard accrocha le sien, profond, si… vrai. Tellement franc et sincère. Une sincérité qui lui faisait mal, qui le blessait au plus profond de lui.

-"Viens…" Murmura-t-il doucement. Axel le dévisagea.

-"Quoi?"

-"Viens avec moi, Axel…" Le roux fut tellement surpris qu'il ne trouva rien à répondre. "Je ne veux pas te quitter. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici… Alors viens… S'il te plait…" Le numéro VIII ferma lentement les yeux, secouant négativement la tête avec lenteur.

-"Je ne peux pas partir, Roxas…" dit-il avec tiédeur, presque à regret, un mince, tout mince sourire étirant ses lèvres. Et Roxas sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines, face à tant de résignation… d'abandon, face à ce destin qui semblait peser sur ses épaules.

-"Qu'a tu as faire ici?!" Cria-t-il soudainement. "Tu crois vraiment à ce que raconte Xemnas? Si nous retrouvons nos cœurs… Comprends-tu ce que cela signifierait? Nous disparaitrions tous! Tous!"

-"Roxas…"

-"Même si nous ne sommes que des êtres qui ne méritent même pas de vivre, je refuse de n'être qu'un simple pantin, Axel. Il se sert de nous depuis le début, tu ne le vois pas? Nous ne…"

Il fut coupé dans son élan par des lèvres posées sur les siennes avec brusquerie. Il voulut se débattre, reculer, s'échapper de ce contact certes agréable, mais surtout, non consenti. Mais il s'abandonna lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son compagnon dans son dos et ses cheveux, le serrant contre lui avec toute la force et la douceur dont il était capable. Et Roxas savait que c'était son dernier moyen de persuasion. Sa dernière tentative.

Puis, lentement, Axel s'écarta légèrement, n'osant pas le regarder. Il le lâcha à contre cœur, le regard rivé au sol, craignant de croiser le sien. Peut-être venait-il de gâcher la dernière chance qu'il avait de garder le blond auprès de lui. Et même s'il ne regrettait aucunement son geste, il regretterait sans aucun doute ses conséquences.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Comment réagir après ça? Que dire de plus, quand tout est déjà dit… Axel passa doucement une main dans sa nuque par anxiété, par embarras. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres, et il la referma. Non, vraiment, il n'aurait jamais du se laisser aller ainsi. Jamais.

-"Je… Excuse-moi…" C'était les seuls mots qui avaient accepté de sortir de sa gorge. Il baissa encore un peu plus la tête, comme s'il souhaitait s'enterrer dans le sol.

-"Axel…"

La voix de Roxas tremblait. Ce fut la seule chose qu'il remarqua, et qui le fit réagir. Et quand il releva les yeux, quand il croisa les deux orbes saphir dans lesquels transparaissait tant de douleur, il sut que son geste n'était pas une erreur. Le blond tremblait légèrement sur ses jambes, le regard fuyant.

-"Je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… Je… tu…" Axel ne supportait plus de le voir ainsi. Il avança d'un pas vers lui, tendant sa main. Il ne pourrait pas le forcer. C'était à lui, et à lui seul de prendre une décision. Rester, ou partir.

Roxas observa cette main tendue presque avec crainte. Il savait ce que ça signifiait. Lentement, avec hésitation, sa propre main se leva, tremblante, incertaine. Elle s'approcha doucement, avançant de deux pas, reculant d'un. Et Axel n'intervenait pas. Quel que soit son choix, il devrait le respecter… et faire le sien par la suite. Le blond lui jeta un dernier regard, auquel il répondit par un simple sourire.

Et finalement, les deux mains se rejoignirent, et celle d'Axel se referma avec fermeté sur la sienne avant de le tirer contre lui. Roxas se laissa faire, venant se blottir contre le torse chaud et réconfortant, se demandant encore s'il avait fait le bon choix. Mais ces lèvres dans ces cheveux, cette main dans la sienne… cette chaleur si agréable qui se dégageait de son corps… Aurait-il pu les oublier?

-"Roxas…" Un simple souffle à son oreille, comme un soulagement. Une étreinte qui se resserre, mais toujours avec cette même délicatesse, la même gentillesse.

-"Et maintenant Ax… Que va-t-il arriver?…" Murmura-t-il.

-"Ne te demande pas ce qui va arriver… Demande-toi plutôt ce que tu peux faire." Le numéro XIII releva lentement la tête, les yeux légèrement brillant.

-"Ce… que je peux faire…"

Le roux lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires, se penchant doucement jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent à nouveau celle du jeune garçon qui répondit au baiser presque avec désespoir, ses mains se resserrant sur le manteau de son compagnon. Une unique larme glissa le long de sa joue, venant mourir doucement à la naissance de son cou. Comment décider de l'avenir quand toute sa volonté s'envole avec un simple baiser, avec une simple étreinte?

-"Je t'aiderai, Roxas…" souffla t'il alors qu'il rompait le baiser, son souffle chaud venant caresser le visage du blond. "Je t'aiderai…"

-"Axel…"

-"C'est bon, c'est retenu?" Roxas sourit au ton quelque peu moqueur, avant se blottir un peu plus dans ses bras.

-"Je crois bien, oui…"


	3. Chapitre 2: Punishment

**Update d'août 2012 : J**e continues, tranquillement... Mine de rien ça demande un peu de temps, et j'en laisse encore passé. C'est vraiment une impression étrange de retravailler un texte aussi vieux, je ne fais plus du tout dans le même genre aujourd'hui. Un coucou aux lecteurs potentiels !

* * *

Les sept membres de l'Organisation étaient assis à leur place, attendant l'arrivée de leur compagnon manquant. Les discussions fusaient, parlant de tout et n'importe quoi, mais surtout d'un sujet qui, visiblement, leur tenait à cœur, sans prendre garde à qui les écoutaient, certain même, faisant exprès d'exposer leurs opinions haut et fort.

Et sur les sept personnalités présentes, seules, deux restaient inlassablement silencieuses. Le numéro VIII en faisait partie. Depuis qu'il était revenu à la base avec Roxas, plus rien n'allait. Bien sûr, ils savaient tous deux que cela allait se passer ainsi. Après tout, Roxas avait tout de même tenté de s'enfuir de l'Organisation, et ça ne pouvait pas rester impuni. Et Axel réfléchissait, à un moyen de le sortir de là, n'écoutant que d'une oreille discrète les ragots colportés par ses équipiers, qui semblaient, eux aussi, bien intéressés par cette fameuse histoire. Car après tout, c'était à cause de lui que le numéro XIII était resté. Pour lui… Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement à cette simple pensée.

Mais en parlant du numéro XIII… Axel lui lança un rapide coup d'œil. Assis à sa place sur son siège, il était resté immobile depuis qu'il était arrivé, fixant intensément le sol qui avait pris subitement un intérêt des plus intéressants qui soient. Axel savait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter le regard des autres membres qui avait une dent contre lui depuis qu'il avait essayé de les planter sur place. Il suffisait de voir la façon dont il se crispait quand l'un d'eux lui adressait vaguement la parole. Surtout que plus les minutes passaient, plus ils se faisaient agressifs. Vivement que Xemnas arrive, d'un côté…

Tiens, en parlant du loup… La sphère caractéristique de l'Organisation apparut au niveau du siège le plus haut, laissant apparaître le chef du groupe, sa capuche rabaissée sur sa tête. Immédiatement, toutes les conversations se turent, laissant place au silence, chacun attendant que le numéro I ne prenne la parole. Chose qu'il fit sans attendre après avoir parcouru rapidement l'assemblée du regard.

-"Bien. Il semble que nous ayons un hôte… plus que surprenant." Dit-il calmement, fixant tour à tour les membres de l'organisation. Un mince murmure de moquerie parcourut l'assemblée avant que le silence ne reprenne ses droits.

-" Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence... Roxas ? " Nouveau ricanement de l'assemblée. Et le blond baissa un peu plus la tête, ses mains crispées sur le siège.

-"J'ai… changé d'avis."

-"Changé d'avis ? Tiens donc…" Il jeta un coup d'œil à Axel avant de reporter à nouveau son regard sur le jeune homme. "Tu es donc décidé à rester parmi nous ? "

-"… Oui…"

-"Nous ne pouvons lui accorder notre confiance!" Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Saïx, qui avait pris la parole à son tour. "Il nous a trahis une fois, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchera de recommencer?! Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser revenir." Quelques approbations parcoururent la salle, tous les regards fixés sur le numéro XIII.

-"C'est faux!" Le silence revint d'un coup, et Saïx jeta un regard meurtrier à son nouvel interlocuteur. "Il avait l'occasion de partir, mais il a décidé de rester. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il retourne à nouveau sa veste." Roxas leva la tête vers le numéro VIII, seule personne qui semblait prendre sa défense.

-"Qu'en sais-tu? C'est peut-être toi qui l'as retrouvé, mais étais-tu l'as lorsqu'il a décidé de revenir? Qui sait s'il ne nous a pas déjà trahis?!"

-"Je…" Un instant, son regard croisa celui du blond, anxieux. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé la veille.

-"Cela suffit." La voix de Xemnas résonna dans la salle blanche, coupant court à tout débat, faisant tressaillir le numéro XIII. Son destin reposait entre les mains du simili de Xehanort, et ce n'était pas forcement d'un grand réconfort…

-"Le fait même d'avoir envisagé de trahir l'Organisation est répréhensible. Néanmoins… " Il jeta un coup d'œil à Saïx. "Je me contenterai d'une simple sanction pour cette fois."

-"Quoi?! Mais…"

-"Silence, Saïx." Le numéro I et le numéro VII se fixèrent un long moment, s'affrontant silencieusement, avant que Saïx ne finisse par baisser les yeux. "Bien." Reprit Xemnas, reportant son regard jaunâtre vers le jeune blond. "Cependant, il te sera interdit de sortir d'Illusiopolis, ou de partir en mission seule. La moindre petite entorse, et je pourrais bien changer d'avis à mon tour. J'espère que c'est compris. Xigbar." Et sur ces mots, il disparut comme il était apparu, suivit peu après de Saïx dont la mine coléreuse ne présageait rien de bon. Tour à tour, les autres membres partirent à leur, ne laissant sur place que Roxas, Xigbar et Axel. Ce dernier lança un dernier regard à son compagnon, qui lui répondit par un maigre sourire, avant qu'il ne disparaisse à son tour dans les ténèbres. La seconde d'après, Xigbar se trouvait aux côtés du numéro XIII, le forçant à le suivre à l'endroit où il allait passer les prochains jours…

Quelque part dans Illusiopolis -"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Ne vois-tu pas ce que ce gosse a en tête!" Saïx n'en revenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la décision de Xemnas de le garder parmi eux. Ce Roxas… Ce n'était qu'une source en plus de danger potentiel.

-"Arrête ça."

-"Mais tu…"

-"Saïx." Le numéro VII se tu, vaincu. "Ce garçon est la clé. Nous avons besoin de lui pour créer le Kingdom Hearts. On ne peut pas se permettre de le tuer… pour le moment. Tu t'emportes trop vite, réfléchis un peu.

-"Mais il…"

-"Peu importe les risques. Nous ne pouvons plus reculer." Saïx secoua la tête. Il ne pourra jamais gagner face à cet homme.

Il était allongé sur le maigre matelas, l'unique décoration dans la pièce. Aucune fenêtre, juste un néon diffusant une lueur blanche et fantomatique dans la petite pièce où il se retrouvait coincé. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait déjà passé dans cet endroit, et il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait à y passer.

Ce lieu était un vrai enfer. Aucune notion de temps, une lumière clignotante et faiblarde, aucune nourriture, aucune occupation… A mourir d'ennui. Et Roxas en venait à se demander, quelquefois, si la mort n'aurait peut-être pas été un meilleur sort que d'être enterré ici. Quinze jours. Il avait été décrété qu'il devrait rester ici quinze jours, pour-soi disant réfléchir à ses actes. Il se demandait bien à quoi avait pensé Xemnas pour le laisser s'en sortir aussi… facilement. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre d'être clément.

Roxas soupira une nouvelle fois, fixant le plafond blanc. Il verrait bien comment les choses évolueraient lorsqu'il sortirait de cet endroit. Quoiqu'il risquait bien de devenir fou avant de réussir à mettre un pied dehors. Lentement, il se redressa sur le matelas, s'aidant du mur. Il se sentait faible, et la tête lui tournait dès qu'il faisait un geste un peu trop brusque. À cause du manque de nourriture, s'était-il dit lorsque les premiers vertiges étaient survenus. Il n'allait peut-être pas faire long feu ici.

Il se força à se lever, chancelant un peu sur ses jambes tremblantes, mais commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Au moins, cela le forçait à bouger un peu. Parce que rester allonger toute la journée n'étant pas vraiment reposant, pour l'esprit, tout du moins. Les tours de la pièce s'enchaînaient vite, une fois, deux fois… Il cessa de compter au bout de la quarantaine de tour, mais continua de tourner en rond un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit inhabituel ne le sorte de cette ronde sans fin.

Il tourna la tête vers la porte et attendit quelques secondes dans le silence pesant avant que celle-ci ne se mette à tourner lentement sur ses gonds. Ébloui par la lumière surgissant de derrière la porte, Roxas mit son bras devant ses yeux, essayant de bloquer la lumière. Il recula jusqu'au mur, s'y adossant et se concentrant sur les bruits de pas qui résonnaient dans la pièce, se rapprochant de lui jusqu'à s'arrêter, à ce que le blond estimait juste quelques mètres.

Il se demandait bien qui avait pu venir. Peut-être de nouveau Xigbar? Sûrement pas Saïx. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta violemment, baissant son bras par la même occasion. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de distinguer autres choses qu'une vague forme floue devant lui. Une vague forme floue, peut-être, mais une forme floue avec une certaine particularité… cette tignasse rousse au sommet de la tête.

-"A…Axel?" Roxas voulut encore reculer d'un pas, mais buta contre le mur. Ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière, pour essayer de distinguer la silhouette dans son intégralité.

-"Qui veux-tu que ça soit d'autre?" Le blond sourit en reconnaissant la voix du numéro VIII. Alors finalement, c'était terminé? "Allez, viens." Le roux lui tendant une main qu'il s'empressa de saisir.

Et ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce, Roxas chancelant légèrement sur ses jambes. Ce contraste était bien trop soudain pour lui, qui s'était habitué à ne pas rester debout plus de quelques minutes, et il avait du mal à suivre les grandes enjambées du rouquin qui le traînait un peu de force. Celui-ci sembla d'ailleurs le remarquer, se stoppant pour l'observer avec plus d'attention.

-"Eh, quelque chose ne va pas?" Roxas, dans un sursaut de moquerie, eut envie de lui répondre qu'après deux semaines de jeûne et d'ennui intensif, il était prêt à courir le marathon de la ville et d'aller participer au tournoi de Struggle de la cité du crépuscule, mais il ne trouva même la force d'articuler les trois premiers mots.

-"Je…" Par réflexe, il chercha un mur derrière lui, se sentant pris d'un vertige. Mais il ne rencontra que du vide. Dans un dernier effort, il tenta de rester debout, focalisant son esprit sur ses jambes.

-"Roxas?" Le numéro XIII finir par flancher, tombant en arrière. Et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut le regard inquiet d'Axel avant que sa tête ne heurte violemment le sol.

Tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Chaque muscle, chaque moindre mouvement. Même respirer lui devenait douloureux. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'ouvrir lentement les paupières… et de se retrouver face à un plafond blanc. Sa première pensée fut un mélange de panique et de déception. Il se dit qu'il avait rêvé d'Axel, qu'il avait rêvé qu'il avait enfin quitté sa prison… alors qu'il y était toujours enfermé.

Mais un rayon lumineux attira son attention. Pas cette lumière fantomatique diffusée par le néon, non. Une lumière beaucoup plus pure, beaucoup plus belle… La lumière de la Lune, assurément. Et si cette lumière arrivait à percer dans la pièce, c'est qu'il était bel et bien sorti. C'était qu'Axel était réellement venu le chercher. A cette pensée, il se redressa. Enfin, plus précisément, essaya de se redresser, car il ne réussit, au final, qu'a se retourner sur le matelas.

-"Fais gaffe, si tu t'agites trop, tu vas refaire un malaise." Roxas sursauta. Il n'avait même pas senti sa présence dans la pièce. Tournant la tête, il trouva en effet le rouquin adossé au mur à côté du lit. "Comment te sens-tu?" Demanda-t-il en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Roxas grimaça légèrement. Il se sentait encore faible, avait la bouche pâteuse, et ne parlait même pas de la douleur qui transperçait son corps. Et puis, comble du bonheur, une migraine à assommer une cloche raisonnait sans relâche dans son esprit.

-"Connu mieux." Réussit-il à articuler, et Axel rit un peu.

-"C'est à cause du manque de nourriture. Tu veux boire un coup?" Le blond hocha la tête, et Axel attrapa un verre d'eau qui était posé sur la table de chevet à côté du lit. "Tu peux te redresser?" Roxas réfléchit une seconde, et, après quelques tentatives infructueuses qui ne firent que le fatiguer un peu plus, il se vit obliger d'accepter l'aide d'Axel, qui le prit contre lui avant de lui tendre le verre d'eau.

Le blond le prit dans ses mains tremblantes, le portant lentement à ses lèvres. L'eau froide coula lentement le long de sa gorge, apaisant quelque peu sa souffrance. Étrangement, l'eau froide sembla aussi faire disparaître la brume dans son esprit, faisant quelque peu cesser les tambours.

-"Merci…" Souffla-t'il doucement en reposant le verre d'eau avant de se laisser tomber sur le torse réconfortant de son compagnon.

-"Ça me rappelle… Le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés." Souffla brusquement Axel en refermant ses bras autour de la taille fine du jeune homme. "Tu te souviens?" Roxas bascula sa tête en arrière, faisant travailler sa mémoire pour se remémorer cette rencontre. Ce fameux jour dont il avait rêvé il y a peu… Les coïncidences sont parfois vraiment étranges, des fois…

-"Cela semble remonter à si longtemps…" Souffla Roxas en fermant les yeux.

-"Après la réunion, je t'ai emmené au sommet du clocher, à la cité du crépuscule." Continua le roux, lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées. "Je n'aurais jamais cru te retrouver… dans un tel endroit."

-"Le destin emprunte parfois d'étranges chemins…" Le regard du blond se voila légèrement. "Axel… Qu'allons-nous faire… maintenant que…"

-"Pour le moment, tu vas d'abord récupérer." Coupa-t-il. "Nous verrons bien après." Le blond baissa la tête. Il hésitait encore tellement sur la conduite à tenir… Axel lui avait bien dit qu'il l'aiderait, mais il ne voyait pas comment. La seule chose qu'il aurait pu faire aurait été de le laisser partir, mais…

-"Arrête d'y penser. Dès que tu seras un peu remis, je te promets que je t'aiderais autant que je le pourrais. En attendant, cela ne sert à rien de te torturer l'esprit."

-"Tu as sans doute raison…" Il poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par cette douce chaleur avant de replonger dans les affres du sommeil sous le regard attendri, mais inquiet d'Axel…


	4. Chapitre 3: Assignment

Holala, déjà le troisième chapitre... qu'est-ce que ça passe vite! (pour moi tout du moins, je ne sais ce qu'il en est pour vous xD) Ca avance un petit peu, lentement, lentement... Bientôt, un évènement imprévu, mais je n'en dis pas plus n.n  
Enfin, pour moi, c'est enfin les vacances, même si je n'ai qu'une pauvre semaine snif. Mais ça fait du bien quand même. Mais rassurez-vous, ça ne m'empêchera pas de poster la suite des chapitres!  
Allez, sur ce, gros bisous à tous mes lecteurs, et bon week-end!

Midna-san: Haha, j'espère que celui-la va te plaire autant que les trois premiers. Bisous!  
Guitoon: Waaa, quelle enthousiaste! Ca fait trop plaisir xD Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu continuera à lire! gros bisous!_

* * *

_Les deux hommes couraient dans la forêt, des gouttes de sueur coulant le long de leurs joues alors qu'ils slalomaient entre les nombreux arbres et arbustes, le vent leur sifflant dans les oreilles, leur giflant le visage. Souvent, une branche, une ronce, venait entailler leur chair, le bras, la jambe… Chose extrêmement agressive qu'une forêt lorsque l'on y court à perdre allure. Mais pourtant, ils continuaient, droit devant eux, un léger sourire étirant leurs lèvres. La situation était pourtant loin d'être drôle.

Une ombre surgit sur la droite de la plus petite des silhouettes, s'en rapprochant rapidement. Mais ce dernier s'en débarrassa bien vite à l'aide de son épée… ou, pour être plus précis, de sa Keyblade. Et alors que les restes de cette ombre finissaient de partir en fumée, une voix moqueuse s'éleva dans l'air humide.

-"Dis donc, Roxas, t'es en forme aujourd'hui!" Le blond lui jeta un regard furieux. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de s'amuser. "C'est le vent frais qui te fait cet effet là?" Roxas leva les yeux au ciel devant la bêtise de son camarade.

-"Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, Axel!" De nouvelles ombres s'approchèrent d'eux, les attaquants dès qu'ils se trouvaient à proximité. Le porteur de la Keyblade les détruisait tous à la moindre occasion, se protégeant, mais protégeant aussi le rouquin qui ne faisait qu'esquiver les assauts et se protéger des attaques.

Mais les ennemis arrivaient, toujours plus nombreux. Et, devant cette marée d'ennemis qui déferlait sur eux, ils durent stopper leur course au milieu des arbres, se laissant encercler. Juste une vague de plus à détruire avant de repartir une nouvelle fois, avant d'être à nouveau submergé.

Les deux hommes n'eurent même pas une seconde de répit. A peine furent-ils arrêtés que les sans-cœur s'élancèrent sur eux, repoussés violemment par Roxas alors qu'Axel esquivait les assauts, essayant de créer des failles dans la défense de leur adversaire que le blond s'empresser d'exploiter au maximum, cycle sans relâche, un cercle d'attaque et de défense presque parfait, chacun palliant les faiblesses de l'autre.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de partir avec toi, bon sang ?!" S'exclama soudainement le blond alors que sa Keyblade tranchait la masse noire d'un sans-cœur. Il se baissa, évitant un coup, laissant sa place à Axel.

-"Peut-être parce que personne d'autre ne voulait venir avec toi." Ironisa le roux, qui n'avait, au fond de lui, pas tout à fait tort. Depuis son retour dans l'Organisation, et la décision de Xemnas, il lui avait été interdit de partir en mission seul… mais plus aucun membre ne lui faisait confiance - même s'ils étaient déjà peu nombreux à lui accorder avant - depuis cet incident. Presque plus personne ne l'approchait, comme s'il n'existait plus. Seul Axel semblait encore conscient qu'il était là, lui seul continuait à lui parler, à passer du temps avec lui… C'était le seul sur qui il pouvait encore réellement compter.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se morfondre. Ils avaient découvert avec un plaisir certains les conséquences du pouvoir d'Axel dans une forêt… Et ils avaient bien failli y rester. Parce qu'un incendie de cette ampleur est beaucoup moins facile à contenir que les sans-cœur qui les poursuivaient. Alors ils devaient faire sans, et Roxas commençait légèrement à fatiguer. Et les ennemis étaient toujours un peu plus nombreux, un peu plus agressif. Le cercle se refermait lentement autour d'eux, leur laissant de moins en moins d'espace, les engloutissant peu à peu.

La respiration saccadée, la sueur lui brouillant la vue, Roxas continuait encore et toujours, tel une danse infernale au milieu d'un enfer vert, un coup, une esquive, il laissait la place à Axel, puis un autre coup, encore et encore, inlassablement. Il pouvait sentir ses jambes ployer sous le poids de l'effort, mais il savait qu'à l'instant où il s'arrêterait, il s'écroulerait. Alors il continuait, un pied devant l'autre, reculer pour mieux attaquer.

Combien de temps passèrent-ils ainsi? L'un et l'autre ne sauraient le dire. Quelques minutes, une heure, une éternité… Mais le dernier sans-cœur finit par s'évanouir comme tous les autres, ne laissant place qu'à la végétation dense et au silence pesant. Roxas planta sa Keyblade dans le sol, s'y appuyant autant qu'il le pouvait, essayant de soulager ses jambes douloureuses alors qu'une seule pensée traversait son esprit. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici.

Un bruit sourd attira son attention. Il se retourna, sa Keyblade en main, prêt à un nouveau combat… Mais il constata bien vite que ce n'était qu'Axel qui s'était écroulé au sol. Un genou à terre, le visage baissé, il respirait laborieusement, se tenant son bras droit, au niveau de ses habits déchirés aux travers desquels on distinguait parfaitement une grande traînée rouge.

-"Axel?!" Le blond s'agenouilla à coté de lui, inquiet. "Eh, ça va?" Il tenta de lui prendre le bras qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main gauche, mais il s'écarta vivement en poussant un "tss" dubitatif.

-"Il en faut plus que quelque sans-cœur pour me vaincre." Il tenta de se relever, titubant un peu avant de se stabiliser sous le regard insistant de son compagnon. Il avait beau jouer les guerriers, Roxas savait que ça n'allait pas au seul fait qu'il évita son regard.

-"Axel…"

-"Allez, viens. Il ne faut pas rester ici." Il commença à s'éloigner, mais Roxas lui attrapa l'épaule, le stoppant sur place.

-"Laisse-moi au moins regarder…" Axel resta immobile quelques secondes avant de finalement retirer sa main de son bras avec un soupir contrarié, auquel Roxas répondit par un mince sourire qui disparut cependant très vite de son visage.

La plaie était longue et profonde, entaillant toute la chair son avant-bras, l'empêchant de bouger correctement. Un long filet de sang coulait de la blessure, commençant déjà à imbiber le tissu de son manteau noir. Roxas l'effleura du bout des doigts, arrachant au passage une grimace de douleur à son partenaire qui essaya tant bien que mal de le dissimuler, en vain.

Il enleva sa main avant de déchirer un bout de son tee-shirt et d'en entourer la plaie le plus délicatement possible. Axel ne bougea pas, restant silencieux, frémissant certaines fois lorsque la pression du tissu sur sa peau meurtrie se faisait trop insistante. Et ce n'est que lorsque Roxas eut finit son méticuleux travail qu'il releva la tête, croisant son regard une demi-seconde avant de détourner à nouveau le regard.

-"C'est bon, on peut y aller?" Roxas le fixa encore un instant, mitigé entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude. Malgré certaines apparences, Axel avait une certaine fierté et n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on la froisse… même s'il savait parfois qu'il était en tort.

Courant toujours tout droit, essayant de trouver une porte de sortie à cette forêt étouffante et interminable, Roxas ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil furtif à son compagnon, s'assurant qu'il tenait bien le coup. Il savait pertinemment qu'il en fallait plus que ça pour l'arrêter mais… même si la blessure n'était pas sérieuse, elle réduisait de beaucoup sa mobilité. Ils allaient devoir être prudents…

Mais une chose commençait à le rassurer. Plus ils avançaient, plus les arbres semblaient s'espacer, laissait poindre entre leur feuillage une douce lumière, laissant pénétrer un air frais rafraichissant. La lumière se faisait un peu plus intense à chaque pas, les rapprochant peu à peu de la sortie salvatrice.

Un bruit attira l'attention des deux hommes de l'Organisation. Venant de derrière eux, il semblait, lui aussi, se rapprocher de plus en plus. D'un regard, ils accélérèrent tous deux le pas, s'efforçant de sortir le plus rapidement possible avant d'être à nouveau pris dans un de ces interminables combats au milieu des arbres. Une Ombre sur la gauche. Axel qui s'écarte d'un saut alors que le sans-cœur se fait déchirer par la Keyblade. Plus que quelques mètres…

Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement à l'orée de la forêt, leur chemin brusquement bloqué par une immense rivière…Impossible à traverser, bien évidemment. Trop rapide, trop profond. Trop dangereux. Roxas la regarda avec effarement, à croire que le sort s'acharnait contre eux. Si le Destin existait, aujourd'hui, il n'était pas d'humeur très amicale. Il se retourna, cherchant une autre issue possible, un pont, par exemple, ou un passage praticable…

Mais il se retrouva à nouveau nez à nez avec une véritable armée de sans-cœur, s'étalant à la lisière de la forêt sur une bonne centaines de mètres, laissant à peine voir cette couleur verte qui commençait à lui sortir par les yeux. Mais étrangement, ils ne semblaient, cette fois-ci, pas décidés à attaquer. Postés à la lisière de la forêt, à seulement quelques pas des deux hommes, ils attendaient, tranquillement. Attendre quoi? Ils en eurent bientôt la réponse.

Une brèche s'ouvrit dans l'armée des sans-cœur, laissant s'avancer un homme de grande taille, habillé d'un costume violet élégant - ou ridicule, selon les goûts – avec le chapeau assorti. Ses cheveux noirs tombant de part et d'autre de sa tête en deux couettes nouées à l'aide d'un ruban rouge, il arborait un grand sourire victorieux mis en valeur par sa moustache noire parfaitement taillée. Et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus lorsqu'il vit les deux hommes acculés contre la rivière.

-"Comme si de simples sauvages pouvaient nous échapper…" Un rire malsain franchit ses lèvres, faisant frémir l'armée de sans-cœur sous ses ordres, n'attendant qu'un mot pour se lancer à l'attaque des deux survivants. Roxas resserra sa prise sur sa Keyblade.

-"Je me demande bien pourquoi on a du le transformer en sans-cœur…" soupira ironiquement Axel, se mettant lui aussi en garde. Ordre de l'Organisation, bien sur. Dans le but de créer encore plus de similis, plus puissant les uns que les autres. Et cet homme ferait un parfait simili… mais faisait également un parfait sans-cœur.

-"Laisse le moi." Axel releva vivement la tête, fixant Roxas avec effarement.

-"Hein?"

-"Je m'en occupe."

-"Rox…" Le blond s'avança devant Axel sans lui lancer un seul regard. Axel l'observa s'avancer. A sa démarche, à sa voix et son attitude… Il savait que ce n'était plus _lui_. Ou plus exactement, qu'il était redevenu lui-même. Le Roxas froid, intimidant. La Clef du Destin, le tueur sans-cœur - au sens littéral du terme - à la solde de Xenmas. La personne recrutée par l'Organisation, le numéro XIII, celui qui apporte la malheur, qui apporte la mort. Cette personnalité qui s'effaçait pourtant, petit à petit, au fur et à mesure qu'il réfléchissait à sa raison d'être, qu'il cherchait à comprendre le sens véritable de son existence.. Mais on ne peut effacer sa vraie personnalité. Et la sienne… Même Axel n'aimerait pas y être opposé.

Mais tout cela, le commandant Radcliffe l'ignorait. Et c'est avec un rire moqueur qu'il accueillit l'initiative du numéro XIII.

-"Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'affronter seul?! Tu es bien présomptueux… En avant, sans-cœur!" Les entités maléfiques s'élancèrent immédiatement vers les deux hommes. Mais Roxas était loin de se laisser impressionner.

Comme si tous les combats qu'ils avaient menés précédemment n'étaient que des échauffements, ils s'élança dans la masse noire, sa Keyblade se mouvant élégamment et efficacement dans l'air, tranchant un ennemi à chaque mouvement. Axel le regardait combattre avec une légère appréhension. Précis, rapide, exploitant chaque faille, chaque faiblesse que l'adverse laissait entrevoir, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde… Il ne leur laissait aucune chance.

Ce Roxas était… tout simplement effrayant comparé au Roxas qu'il connaissait. Il ne connaissait ni la fatigue ni la douleur, comme tout bon simili qui se respecte. L'instinct de survie était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Et malgré sa jeunesse… l'expérience de centaines de combats se voyait dans ses yeux froids et inexpressifs. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Xenmas l'avait accepté dans l'Organisation. Et Axel avait beau le savoir, cette facette de son coéquipier le mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

Car dans cet état là, le moindre geste pouvait lui être fatal. Ennemis ou allié, il ne faisait plus la différence. Soif de sang, soif de combats, juste pour se prouver qu'il était bien vivant. Tuer ou être tué.

Très vite, les sans-cœur s'éparpillaient, laissant s'échapper de nombreux cœurs se dirigeants d'ore et déjà vers le Kingdom Hearts. La sueur se reflétait sur son visage, mais le rythme ne fléchissait pas. Un pas en avant, une frappe, un sans-cœur en moins, deux en arrière, une esquive, la contre-attaque, un autre sans-cœur de détruit…

La Keyblade dansait dans l'air, sifflant en harmonie avec le vent, mélopée mortelle qui résonnait au son de l'eau. Une cinquantaine, quarante, trente… Plus qu'une dizaine. Le dernier sans-cœur fut tué comme les autres, impitoyablement, avant que le blond ne se tourne vers le chef, son arme pointée en avant, au niveau de sa gorge. Ratcliffe recula d'un pas, prit par surprise de cette force soudaine qui se déchainait contre lui. Qui était-il, lui, un simple gosse, pour oser défier et vaincre une armée entière?

-"Qu… Qui es-tu?" Roxas resta silencieux, s'approchant encore d'un pas, s'amusant de la peur de son adversaire. Parce que les sans-cœur savent reconnaître la force de leur adversaires. Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du numéro XIII.

-"Attends!" S'exclama soudain Ratcliffe. " Accepte de travaillait pour moi! Nous conquerrons ces terres sauvages, nous ferons fortunes avec l'or qui s'y trouve… Si tu accepte de m'obéir, je…"

-"Je suis mon seul maître." Axel se mordit la lèvre. C'était la chose à ne pas dire en face du jeune homme.

Roxas leva sa Keyblade avec une lenteur calculée, se délectant de la panique lisible sur le visage de son adversaire. Et en une seconde, ce fut terminé. Une fumée noire s'éleva dans l'air, s'envolant dans le vent alors que Roxas restait debout, immobile, fixant le vide, regardant les reste du général anglais sans vraiment les voir, les jointures des mains blanchis tellement il serrait son arme.

Axel s'approcha lentement de lui, se demandant encore comment agir… Il ne savait jamais trop comment s'y prendre avec _lui_. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se stoppa, levant la main pour la poser sur son épaule, mais suspendit son geste. Comment être sur? Dans son état, si le numéro XIII venait à le défier, il ne ferait pas long feu, littéralement parlant.

Mais avant qu'il n'est pris la moindre décision, Roxas se retourna vers lui avec une lenteur extrême, sa Keyblade grinçant sur la terre alors qu'il lui faisait face, le regard vide. Axel recula d'un pas avant de s'immobiliser. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, probablement le plus long que le roux n'est connu dans sa vie. Il aurait bien aimé ne pas avoir à en arriver là.

Axel se mit en garde tant bien que mal, la douleur lancinantes partant de son bras commençant à parcourir tout son corps, lui arrachant quelques frémissements de douleur.

Le bruit du fer tombant sur le sol raisonna dans le silence de la forêt.

* * *

Note (sans intérêt) d'une auteure (désespérée): Vous allez pas me détester pour cette fin, quand même? 


	5. Chapitre 4: Wrestle

Me revoila après un long suspens n.n J'espère que j'aurais quand même pas été trop cruel avec vous, fidèles lecteurs! (J'ai l'impression de faire de la pub pour un magazine people xD) Bon, dans min infinie bonté, et ce makgré mles vacances, je prend cs quelques minutes pour vous poster ce nouveau chapitre. Trop de suspens tue le suspens comme disent certains.  
Un nouveau problème se pose ici, les choses ne font que commencer. Je me suis beaucoup inspirée des "vraies" cinématiques du jeu, comme certains le remarqueront, et si d'autres ont vu des extrait de Kingdom Mearts, Final Mix , ils remarqueront aussi que les dialogues sont tirés du jeu (avec ma traduction perosnnelle, vu que je n'ai que les dialogue en anglais, vous m'excuserez ma traduction parfois pas très... harmonieuse). Voila, c'était ma petite note pour ce chapitre.  
Bonne lecture et à la fin de semaine!

Shine: Oui, t'as raison, moi aussi je suis pour le recyclage! Sauvons la planète, sauvons les Axel! Finir à la poubelle, c'est tellement dommage! Mais peut-être que le produit n'est pas encore arrivé à sa date limite de péremption, hm? xD Bisou, et merci pour ta reviews!  
Guyguy: Faut pas avoir peur, ça fait tomber dans le coté obscur de la force! (mes excuses, en pleine période Star Wars en ce moment ...) Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire au même niveau que les autres!

* * *

Un portail ténébreux s'ouvrit au milieu d'une rue d'Illusiopolis. Il pleuvait averse entre les hauts immeubles noirs lorsqu'une silhouette franchit le portail, se faisant immédiatement tremper par cette pluie incessante, se mélangeant au sang qui imprégnait ses vêtements. Mais elle resta immobile au milieu de la rue sur laquelle elle avait débouché, la capuche de son manteau replié sur sa tête. Et au bout de quelques secondes, l'homme se retourna vers la porte toujours ouverte de laquelle surgit une seconde silhouette. 

Le portail disparut, lorsqu'à son tour, la seconde personne posa un pied sur la route inondée, rejoignant la première qui le regarda s'approcher, attendant qu'il arrive à sa hauteur pour se remettre en route, la tête baissée pour échapper à cette pluie battante.

-"Tu te sens mieux?" Le premier homme qui était apparu hocha la tête.

-"Et ta blessure?"

-"Il en faut plus que ça pour venir à bout de moi!" Fanfaronna le plus grand des deux hommes en posant une main sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur qui secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. Ils marchèrent encore plusieurs mètres, le seul bruit venant interrompre le silence étant les goutes de pluie se fracassant sur le sol goudronné avant d'arriver sur une grande place, le grand bâtiment blanc, siège de l'Organisation, éclairant déjà le ciel au-dessus des autres buildings. Il s'y arrêtèrent.

-"Que comptes-tu faire?" Demanda l'un des deux hommes.

-"J'ai encore des choses à régler." Le premier à avoir pris la parole hocha la tête.

-"On se retrouve à la base." Le plus grand des deux leva sa main jusqu'à sa tête et le salua vivement, lui signifiant à sa façon son accord.

-"A plus tard, partenaire!" Lança t'il.

-"A plus tard, Axel."Ils se scrutèrent encore une seconde avant que le rouquin ne fasse demi-tour, s'éloignant vers une des nombreuses rues qui jonchaient la place, ses pensées encore tournées vers ce qu'il s'était passé, quelques minutes encore avant qu'il ne revienne à cet endroit.

Il avait bien cru qu'il allait y passer, lui aussi. Quand le blond s'était retourné vers lui avec ce regard si… froid, si inhumain… Peut-être que si son corps n'avait pas atteint ses limites, cela aurait pu se passer comme il se l'était imaginé. Mais Roxas s'était juste écroulé, à bout de force. Et ils avaient pu repartir après une dizaine de minutes, le temps que Roxas reprenne un peu de ses forces. Même si Axel n'arrivait à se défaire de cette impression de malaise, même maintenant qu'il marchait dans la rue sombre et pluvieuse d'Illusiopolis.

Le blond le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue avant d'a son tour, se diriger vers l'une des ruelles qui, elle, menait directement au précipice du désespoir. Marchant d'un pas rapide, il n'avait qu'une envie, retourner dans sa chambre et s'allonger sur son lit, loin des autres membres de l'Organisation, espérant ne pas en croiser au passage.

Avançant tête baissée, slalomant comme ils pouvaient entre les gouttes, ses chaussures noires plongeant dans les énormes flaques d'eau qui jonchaient sa route et qui reflétait son visage fatigué avant de se rider pour le laisser passer.

Il se stoppa subitement sur la prochaine place, devant le bâtiment principal de la petite ville. Il parcourut l'endroit du regard. Des taches sombres commençaient à apparaître sur le sol, tout autour de lui. Il recula d'un pas, faisant apparaître sa Keyblade alors que des sans-cœur apparaissaient devant lui. Comme s'il n'avait pas encore eu sa dose de combat pour la journée.

Une seconde Keyblade apparut dans sa main gauche. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer, cette fois-ci.

Les éclairs zébraient le ciel sombre, se reflétant sur les dizaines de vitres des immeubles, tel un gigantesque jeu de miroir indéchiffrable. Le grondement du tonnerre retentit, écho lointain au combat qui se déroulait sur la terre ferme. L'éclat des Keyblades brillait autour de lui alors que ces armes semblaient animées d'une vie propre entre les mains de leur porteur, tourbillonnant autour de lui, repoussant les assauts, détruisant tout ce qui les approchait. Et Roxas se démenait plus que jamais, poussant toujours plus loin les limites de la fatigue. Le bruit du fer résonnait, lui aussi, le fer raclant contre le sol, ou contre lui-même. Un son vibrant, les armes se répondant entre elles.

Le noir l'entourait de toutes part, surgissant de tout cotés. Et entre deux ennemis, Roxas eut le temps de penser qu'il aurait finalement bien aimé qu'Axel soit là pour l'aider. Il avait beau les tuer, les uns après les autres, rien ne le laisser voir. Jamais il n'avait eu à faire à autant de sans-cœur dans l'enceinte de la ville… A quoi cela pouvait-il être du?

Les sans-cœur cessèrent d'attaquer. Immobile, en cercle autour de Roxas, dont la respiration commençait à devenir laborieuse. Mais il savait ce qui venait de les stopper. Il l'avait senti lui aussi. Levant la tête, il fixa le haut du building à sa gauche. Sur le toit, un homme, l'observant de loin, comme pour étudier son comportement. Ses cheveux bleu luisant à la lueur des éclairs, son manteau noir claquant dans le vent Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Pourquoi ne manifestait-il sa présence que maintenant?

Roxas resserra ses doigts sur ses armes graisseuses de sueur. L'aura agressive qu'il dégageait, qui avait fait cesser les sans-cœur d'attaquer, en disait long sur ses intentions. Le blond s'élança au milieu de la foule des sans-cœur, se créant un passage à grand coup de Keyblade, se dirigeant vers son nouvel opposant. Peut-être était-il leur chef? Peu probable.

Mais les petites créatures, face à cet assaut, oublièrent bien vite l'apparition de cet homme, comme se nourrissant de son agressivité pour s'en reprendre à leur cible première, beaucoup plus attrayante. Et Roxas n'avait beau ne plus se concentrer sur eux, tout son esprit se tournant vers cet individu qui semblait l'appeler. Mais ses coups de lames n'en étaient pas moins puissants et précis.

De nombreuses forment noires s'étaient déjà évanouîtes sur son passage lorsqu'il atteint les escaliers au bas du bâtiment. Evitant un énième assaut, il prit son appuis avant se s'élancer sur la façade montante de l'immeuble. Courant le plus rapidement qu'il lui était donné de faire, il fixait avec un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu le visage de son prochaine adversaire sur lequel apparu un sourire provocateur qui ne fit que renforcer sa détermination.

Ses armes ripaient contre la façade glissante alors qu'il montait, élimant les quelques sans-cœur qui se mettaient sur sa route. Il pouvait presque entendre le rire moqueur, devinant ces yeux intense derrière ce bandeau noir qui cachait leur éclat.

Encore une fumée noire qui s'envole. Roxas lance une de ses Keyblade vers cet individu qui c'est approché du bord du toit pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur. Observant l'arme qui s'élance vers lui à une allure impressionnante, il s'élance en une seconde, sautant dans le vide de plusieurs dizaines de mètres sans aucune hésitation. Il rattrapa la clef d'une main, et les deux hommes se croisèrent quelques secondes après.

Le bruit du métal qui s'entrechoque. Ils s'éloignent à nouveau, repoussés par la violence de leur assaut. Roxas s'élance vers le sommet du bâtiment tandis que son adversaire fonce droit vers le sol. La force concentrée dans attaque en disait long sur ses capacités.

Roxas stoppe sa course, bloquant sa jambe droite sur le toit avant de faire un demi-tour sur lui-même, retrouvant la vue du sol, et la marrée noir qui commençait à s'en prendre à l'immeuble que l'homme aux cheveux bleus commençait à combattre également. Ainsi, il n'était pas avec eux. Un sourire étira les lèvres du blond. Le combat s'annonçait des plus intéressant.

Le sol se rapprochait à grande vitesse, et il le heurta à quelques mètres derrière son adversaire qui n'attendit pas une seconde avant de se tourner vers lui, lui assenant un coup avec sa propre arme qu'il esquiva aisément.

L'affrontement se faisait de plus en plus rude, combattant à la fois l'un contre l'autre et l'un avec l'autre, les sans cœur tombaient, les armes se heurtaient, dans un chaos illuminé uniquement par les éclairs qui venaient transpercer le ciel. Un coup devant, un coup derrière, une fois dos à dos, une fois face à face… Etrangement la manière de combattre de cet homme était complémentaire à la sienne, ses mouvements lui rappelant parfois les siens. Mais Roxas n'avait pas le temps d'y penser.

Les sans-cœur disparurent rapidement de la place, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Ils se jaugèrent un moment, le défi pétillant dans les yeux du numéro XIII. L'inconnu tenait toujours sa seconde Keyblade dans sa main. Le sourire carnassier du jeune blond s'élargit. D'un geste de la main, il la fit disparaître, avant qu'elle ne réapparaisse dans sa propre main, et s'élança vers son ennemi, désormais désarmé.

Celui-ci esquiva un coup, deux coup, trois coup… Mais le troisième ne le raterait pas. Roxas sourit de plus belle en le constatant, attendant le moment où ses armes déchireraient la chaire de son adversaire, se délectant déjà de sa victoire. Il ne valait pas tant que ça, finalement.

Mais sa Keyblade vola soudainement de sa main, projetée dans les airs par une sphère d'énergie noire. Profitant du léger trouble qu'il avait crée, l'homme en noir se recula, récupérant la clef en vol avant de se remettre en garde. Pas une seconde, ce sourire satisfait n'avait quitté son visage.

-"Qui es-tu?!" L'individu ricana devant l'air présomptueux du jeune homme.

-"Peux-tu toi-même répondre à cette question?" Roxas serra les dents, ne supportant par le ton supérieur de son opposant. Un duel silencieux s'instaura entres les deux hommes, leur agressivité augmentant à chaque paroles, ou gestes de l'autre. Deux caractères semblables qui s'opposent. Les choc de deux étincelles, foyer qui risquait de se transformer en véritable incendie.

-"Qu'es-tu venu faire ici?" Continua Roxas en pointant son arme vers l'individu. Pour toute réponse, l'homme aux cheveux bleu s'élança vers lui, et il l'imita moins d'une secondes après.

-"Je suis venu chercher Sora." Les deux armes s'entrechoquèrent une nouvelle fois, entamant un ballai endiablé, spectacle à la fois effrayant de par la force des deux ennemis, mais hypnotisant par leur façon de se mouvoir, dans une souplesse presque inhumaine.

-"Qu'as-tu?" S'exclama soudain l'homme en noir, continuant à combattre. "Cela te fait si peur?"

-"Tais-toi!" Roxas repoussa son assaut, conte attaquant immédiatement, le rejetant en arrière. Nouvelle pause. "Que viens-tu réellement faire ici?" Dans ses yeux se lisait la colère et la haine. Rechercher Sora? Dans cet endroit? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il devait se concentrer.

-"Je viens de te le dire." La goutte d'eau fut versée, et le vase déborda. Le blond se laissa submergé par sa haine et sa colère, laissant son esprit s'engluer dans cet instinct primaire, déchainant ainsi sa frustration des derniers jours et semaines qu'il venait de passer.

Coup après coup, il ne laissait aucune opportunité à son opposant, exploitant ses faiblesses et ses failles, le forçant à se défendre et à reculer, encore et toujours. Comme une mer qui se déchaine contre une digue, comme une vague qui renverse un navire. Et ce sourire, qui ne disparaît toujours pas… Il frappe, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, ses doigts ondoyant sur le manche de son arme, la faisant se mouvoir à un point qu'elle ne devenait plus qu'un simple trait de lumière.

L'homme en noir flancha l'instant d'une seconde, et Roxas en profita immédiatement, brisant sa défense presque infaillible, l'envoyant au sol quelques mètres plus loin. L'individu releva la tête, visiblement surpris.

-"Pourquoi !? Pourquoi as-tu la Keyblade?" S'exclama t'il, ne s'attendant surement pas à un tel déferlement de pouvoir. Le regard du blond se posa sur lui une seconde, impassible. Il n'avait pas la réponse.

-"La ferme!" Il abattit son arme sur l'homme à terre, mais fut facilement contré, et se fit projeter dans les airs, heurtant violemment le sol. Il perdit connaissance.

L'individu se releva lentement, marchant vers lui, la Keyblade qu'il avait récupéré en début de combat toujours dans la main. Il s'approcha du jeune homme dont la capuche était retombée. Bien qu'il ne pouvait voir son visage avec son bandeau sur les yeux, il le distinguait clairement dans son esprit. Il ressemblait énormément à Sora, aussi bien dans sa manière de combattre que dans son attitude bornée. Sensation étrange qu'il avait eu en le combattant. Mais il restait une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas…

Il leva lentement son arme avant de la jeter à ras de la tête du blond, la plantant dans le sol. Il avait accompli sa tâche. Il ne restait plus qu'à le ramener à DiZ. Il voulut bouger, mais à l'instant où il s'apprêtait à faire un geste, le numéro XIII commença à se relever, empoignant l'arme à ses cotés avec un léger grognement de douleur sous le regard surpris de l'individu. Il se releva rapidement, assenant un coup au passage qui fut facilement esquivé. Il répéta son assaut encore deux fois, sans résultat.

-"Arrête de tourner autour du pot!" S'exclama le blond. Son opposant sembla réfléchir une seconde, immobile, avant de se décider à bouger.

-"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sora?" Dit-il d'un ton ironique, la moquerie aisément perceptible dans sa voix. "C'est tout ce que tu sais faire? Vraiment pathétique…"

-"De quoi tu parles? Tu es celui qui perd!" Roxas se stoppa net, portant sa main devant sa bouche. Ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, sortant de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne les ait ne serait-ce que pensé. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait parlé à sa place. L'homme en noir sourit de plus belle.

-"Tu es vraiment comme lui… Je devrais faire confiance à DiZ"

-"Pourquoi continue-tu à parler de lui ?! Je suis moi!" Roxas fit apparaître sa seconde Keyblade, se précipitant vers lui. Il sauta, visant les hauteurs, puis, au dernier moment, atterrit sur le coté, visant les flancs. Bluffé, et sans armes, son adversaire ne put que créer un faible mur de défense en urgence, échappant au pire, mettant un genou au sol avec un gémissement de douleur. Roxas le foudroya du regard. Si un regard pouvait tuer, il n'aurait pas fait long feu sur cette terre.

-"Tu ne peux pas me battre!"

-"Je crois aussi… On dirait que je dois le faire…" Il se redressa difficilement, se tenant le flanc droit. Le bond le regarda, prêt à repasser à l'assaut à n'importe quel moment, prêt à en finir.

-"Faire quoi?" Il se releva intégralement.

-"Le pouvoir résidant dans mon cœur… Le pouvoir occulté par mon cœur…" D'un geste lent, il porta sa main à son visage, attrapant le bandeau qui lui cachait les yeux depuis le début, dévoilant deux pupilles d'un bleu saphir extrêmement pur qui se posèrent sur lui avec une détermination sans faille. Le bandeau tomba à terre.

-"Si je devais être quelqu'un d'autre…" Une énergie noire l'entoura subitement alors qu'il rassemblait ses forces sous le regard méfiant de son adversaire qui raffermit sa garde, observant avec prudence. L'aura destructrice qui l'entourait ne cesser d'augmenter, la pression semblait l'accabler d'un nouveau poids, et il avait l'impression que le simple effort de lever une jambe devenait un acte impossible.

Le cercle de ténèbres s'estompa peu à peu, mais la personne que Roxas découvrit à l'intérieur ne correspondait pas du tout à ses attentes. Il recula d'un pas, trop surpris. Cette puissance… Il se retrouvait devant le sosie de Xemnas, qui le toisait de ses yeux jaunes, planant au-dessus du sol, une ombre menaçante dans son dos.

La seconde d'après, il avait disparu. Il voulut se retourner, mais il réapparut juste devant lui. Il fut incapable de réagir assez vite. Un bras géant se referma autour de son torse, le soulevant de terre, se resserrant peu à peu, comprimant sa cage thoracique. L'air rentrait difficilement dans ses poumons, mais la prise se resserrait encore un peu. Rapidement, des étoiles apparaissaient devant ses yeux, et sa tête commençait à tourner. Il sentit tous ses muscles se vider de leur forces, l'un après l'autre, comme si la vie le quittait peu à peu.

Ses doigts se relâchèrent, eux aussi. Et, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il allait perdre connaissance, qu'il allait perdre, tout simplement, il entendit le fracas de ses armes tomber sur le sol, disparaissant dans le néant. Ce simple bruit lui donna envie de lutter, de continuer à se battre pour survivre. Car même si sa vie ne valait pas grand-chose, elle n'appartenait qu'à lui. Et qu'il avait encore des choses à accomplir.

Il tenta de garder les yeux ouvert, mais la seule chose qu'il voyait, était ces yeux jaunes teintés d'une légère tristesse, chose qui le surprit, lui qui était habitué aux yeux froid et glaciaux de Xemnas. Pourquoi une telle expression?

-"Le pouvoir des ténèbres." Ce n'était qu'un simple murmure à ses oreilles. Le manque d'air se faisait trop oppressant. Ses yeux se fermèrent, lentement. Etrangement, il ne ressentait rien. Pas de douleur, pas de souffrance.

L'air s'engouffra subitement de nouveau dans ses poumons, difficilement, brûlant sa gorge. Le sol était froid, humide, le bruit de la pluie tambourinait à ses oreilles.

-"Eloigne toi de lui!" Roxas se releva subitement, mais fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Il n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il aurait reconnu cette voix entre un millier d'autre.

-"Qui es-tu?! Tu fais parti de l'Organisation?" La voix de Xemnas résonnait contre les bâtiments. Un cliquetis familier résonna dans les oreilles de Roxas, qui tentait de se relever, difficilement.

-"Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre!"

-"Tu crois vraiment faire le poids?" Roxas ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, perdu dans les ténèbres. Il avait beau avoir ouvert les yeux, il ne voyait que du noir, partout.. Il entendait le bruit distinctifs des chakrams enflammés de son compagnon à coté de lui, et la simple idée qu'il se batte seul contre cet homme lui donnait la chair de poule.

Prenant sur lui, il se força à se relever, pris de vertige, il réussit à se stabiliser sur ses pieds, faisant réapparaître son arme dans sa paume. Il releva la tête. Devant lui, le combat titanesque d'Axel et du sosie Xemnas se déroulait sans accroches, sans temps-mort, même si Axel était visiblement mis en difficulté par la force faramineuse que cet homme avait acquise en plongeant son cœur dans les ténèbres. Roxas n'hésita pas une seconde. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul ainsi. Il s'immisça dans le combat, puisant dans le fin fond de ses réserves pour tenir debout.

-"Roxas!" S'exclama le roux en le voyant venir lui porter secours.

-"Même à deux, ce combat est futile…" Siffla le sosie de Xemnas. Il lança une attaque sur Axel, profitant de son trouble, mais Roxas s'interposa, repoussant son attaque.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?" Roxas lança un coup d'œil à Axel qui comprit aussitôt ce qu'il voulait dire, et se remit en garde. Ils auraient tout le temps de s'expliquer par la suite, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourraient tenir éternellement face à une telle force dans l'état où ils se trouvaient.

Ils se séparèrent, coordonnant leurs attaques pour essayer d'affaiblir leur ennemis au maximum, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir l'ébranler. Mais petit à petit, leurs effort commençaient à payer, et plus les secondes avançaient, plus leurs attaques augmentaient en force, en subtilités. Et leur ennemi commençait à avoir du mal à suivre cette danse infernale, se brûlant peu à peu les ailes.

Mais il trouva l'ouverture. Roxas n'avait plus la force de bouger, reprenant son souffle, immobile. Un sourire étira son nouveau visage et il s'élança vers lui. Roxas releva la tête, soutenant son regard alors qu'il s'apprêtait à porter son coup. Une étincelle enflamma la pupille du blond. Il s'écarta de quelques centimètres seulement, prenant la lame ténébreuse dont se servait son opposant au niveau du bras. Elle trancha sa chair avec une facilité effrayante, mais il était trop tard.

Axel surgit de derrière Roxas, profitant du fait qu'il ne puisse réagir pour lui assener un ultime coup. Le sosie de Xenmas réussit à esquiver un minimum l'assaut, limitant le coup reçu, mais se faisant repousser à de nombreux mètres, se tenant les côtes. Il lança un regard noir au roux.

-"Comment?…"

-"Le pouvoir des ténèbres n'est pas une chose qui se manie aisément." Se moqua Axel, aidant Roxas à tenir debout, le sang coulant le long de leur bras, la blessure d'Axel s'étant elle aussi ré-ouverte. "C'est bon, c'est retenu?" Un vortex ténébreux apparut aux coté de l'homme à terre, dans lequel il s'engouffra rapidement, après un dernier regard à Roxas, disparaissant dans les ténèbres.

Axel soupira, grattant sa nuque de sa main libre - et non blessée -. Il baissa les yeux vers son compagnon, qui fixait encore l'endroit où se tenait leur adversaire une seconde auparavant, une lueur étrange dans ces yeux. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer avant qu'il n'arrive et ne les retrouve dans cette situation?

Quand il avait vu le blond, presque inconscient… Il n'avait même pas réfléchi. Jamais il n'avait encore vu Roxas en situation de véritable danger… Et il ne voulait pas recommencer l'expérience de sitôt. Mais cet homme… il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… Il avait beau avoir l'apparence de Xemnas, il ne contrôlait aucunement le pouvoir des ténèbres… comme si son apparence n'était qu'un leurre…

-"Axel…" Le roux sursauta lorsque la voix cassée du blond l'interpella. "Sora… Il a dit qu'il… cherchait Sora…" Sa voix se faisait faible.

-"Roxas?"

-"Pourquoi je… la Keyblade…" Subitement, Roxas s'écroula dans les bras du roux, à bout de force.

Sous la pluie, le numéro VIII resta un instant immobile, le blond dans les bras, le regardant tristement. Combien de temps encore, avant qu'il ne découvre par lui-même, à son tour? Cet homme… S'il était venu pour retrouver Sora, les choses ne pouvait être autrement… Même si Axel aurait souhaité ne pas avoir à en arriver là.

Parce que Roxas l'avait choisi, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser s'échapper à nouveau.


	6. Chapitre 5: Recollection

Olala, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous les lecteurs pour ce léger retard, j'ai eu un événement imprévu hier soir qui m'a empêcher de publier ce chapitre en temps et en heure. Vous me voyez vraiment désolé, je ferai tout pour que ça ne se reproduise plus. Désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé!!!

Guyguy: Comme je l'ai dit à tout le monde, je suis contente que ce chapitre ait pluc, car les scènes de combat, c'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas mon truc. Merci beaucoup et bisous!  
Shine: Oui, je me dis quand je lis des bonnes fic: mais au fond, les combat, c'est deux gars qui se tappent dessus, qu'est-ce qu'on peut en faire? ouais c'est cool, ils se balancent des mégas technique, à chaque fois, ils sont sur le point de mourir... Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a sous la main, heureuse que ça t'ai plus n.n Bisous!

* * *

L'écran bleuté illuminait faiblement la pièce, envoyant une pâle lumière sur les bandages rouges de l'homme qui se trouvait devant, lui donnant un aspect encore plus malsain. Celui-ci ne disait rien, ayant simplement cessé de pianoter en sentant la présence de l'individu derrière lui, portant le manteau de l'Organisation XIII, capuche baissée, et également silencieux. Et ses doigts se contentaient de tapoter doucement à coté du clavier. Patient, il attendait.

-"Je n'ai pas pu le ramener." Il haussa les épaules. Cela ne le surprenait pas.

-"Je le sais." Il resta immobile, fixant les écrans bleuâtres alors que son interlocuteur serrait les poings. "Ha ha ha! Ce garçon possède de formidables pouvoir." L'homme en noir ne se laissa pas désœuvré par l'amusement certain de son interlocuteur.

-"Cela n'a aucun sens! Il ne devrait pas contrôler la Keyblade! Ce n'est qu'un… simili." Le mot sonnait comme la pire des insultes dans sa bouche.

-"A quoi bon le nier. Tu en as toi-même fait les frais."

-"Cela lui vient-il de Sora?"

-"Il possède la moitié de ses pouvoirs. Cela explique certaines choses." Ses doigts se remirent à pianoter sur le clavier alors que l'autre homme poussait un "tss" dubitatif, faisant demi-tour pour sortir de la pièce, son mécontentement presque palpable.

-"Ne sois pas si pressé. Nous avons encore un peu de temps."

-"Du temps? Je pensais que…"

-"Je pourrais te répondre… Mais si tu me révélais d'abords ta vraie personnalité?" Le jeune homme se stoppa, fixant le mur en face de lui avant de lentement se retourner, légèrement crispé, une fois de plus.

-"Mon nom est Ansem." Devant son écran, l'homme éclata de rire avant de poser son œil jaune sur son invité, un étincelle de curiosité brillant dans son regard.

-"Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Ansem." Ansem s'avança vers lui, observant l'écran à son tour, résumant de nombreuses données dont il ne comprenait pas toujours la signification.

-"Que vouliez-vous dire? Vous m'aviez dit que nous avions besoin de lui."

-"En effet, c'est le cas. Mais Namine peut entamer le processus sans que l'ayons sous la main."

-"Et pour Sora?" DiZ resta silencieux un instant, fixant son écran.

-"L'important est qu'il soit là lorsque Namine aura terminée. Le porteur de la Keyblade ne pourra se réveiller sans lui." Il reporta son regard sur Ansem qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, son œil jaune brillant d'un éclat étrange. "Penses-tu pouvoir le ramener d'ici là?" Ansem leva lentement la main, la portant au niveau de son visage, l'observant avec soin.

-"Le pouvoir des ténèbres… Je ne le métrise pas assez…" Souffla t'il. Il se retourna vivement, faisant claquer son manteau. "Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Sora se réveillera… Quoi qu'il arrive." Un portail ténébreux apparut dans la pièce et il s'y engouffra sans un regard en arrière. DiZ, assis sur sa chaise, fixa un instant l'endroit où l'homme avait disparu, un sourire étirant ses lèvres sous ses bandages.

-"Ce garçon possède vraiment une force impressionnante… Même s'il ne la comprend pas." Souffla t'il avant de se retourner vers son ordinateur, reprenant ses activités.

- - - - - - - - - -

-"Sora?" Il ouvre brusquement les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut le ciel d'un azur magnifique. A coté de lui, le bruit des vagues venait mourir sur le sable chaud. Il se redresse, s'asseyant dans le sable, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Quand s'était-il assoupi? Il s'apprête à se rallonger, mais ses yeux croisent en cours de route ceux d'une jeune fille, et il sursaute brusquement. Sa vue se trouble légèrement.

-"Tu m'as fait peur, Ka- !" Sa vue s'éteint et se rallume sur une autre scène. Que vient-il de faire?

Un jeune garçon court sur la plage, sa tenue jaune et bleue mettant en valeur le bleu de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Il le regarde, provocateur jusque dans ses paroles.

-"Quoi? Tu laisse tomber?" Il court à ses cotés. Que devait-il abandonner? La vue se coupe à nouveau.

Ils sont tous assis sur la branche d'un arbre, à regarder le soleil se coucher à l'horizon, faisant prendre une teinte rouge à la mer. Comme une mer de sang.

-"S'il existe d'autre monde, pourquoi a-t-on atterri dans celui-ci?" Il se penche vers lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'apprête à lui parler. Du noir.

Sur un rocher, un dessin gravé. Deux têtes, celle d'une fille et d'un garçon, reliés par une étoile filante. Mais où est-il exactement?

-"Ce monde a été connecté." Il se retourne. D'où provient cette voix? Il ne l'a jamais entendu.

-"Qui est là?" Un homme se tient devant lui.

-"Relié aux ténèbres." Il ne comprend pas.

De nouveau, la plage. La fille se lève. Elle semble rêveuse.

-"Sora. Reste comme tu es." Le soleil se couche. Ils fixent l'horizon.

La nuit est tombée. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus est devant lui. Il lui tend la main.

-"La porte… Elle s'est ouverte." Il court vers lui.

-"Quoi?" Un mur se créer entre eux. Un mur de ténèbres qui se construit peu à peu. Il essaye d'attraper sa main, mais le mur l'entoure. Et le garçon disparaît à l'intérieur.

Un monstre se trouve derrière lui. Une grande créature noire.

-"Il y a tellement à apprendre." Il se retourne pour lui faire face. Il ne comprend pas ce qui est en train de se passer.

De nouveau, la caverne où il avait vu les dessins gravés sur la pierre. Cette fille est là aussi. Comment s'appelle t'elle, déjà? Elle est aspirée par cette porte, par cet énorme courant d'air. Elle s'approche de lui et il ouvre grand les bars pour la rattraper.

-"So…ra…" Elle passe à travers lui sans le toucher. Et il est aspiré à son tour. Et tout ce qui l'entoure n'est que ténèbres.

- - - - - - - - - -

Roxas se réveilla en sursaut, sentant des gouttes de sueur couler le long de sa nuque avant de venir mouiller le tee-shirt qu'il avait sur lui. Il se redressa vivement, un bout de drap agrippé dans sa main gauche. Il leva sa main libre à hauteur de ses yeux. Ce rêve… cette sensation… Comme s'il venait de voir les souvenirs de quelqu'un d'autre. Et pourtant… Tout cela lui avait parut si… _familier_. Il tendit le bras, éloignant sa main. Le regard bienveillant de cette fille… Quel était son nom, déjà? C'était…

Roxas ferma les yeux, cherchant à se rappeler. Et les images avaient beau défiler sur ses paupières, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler. De même que ce garçon… Qui ressemblait plus qu'un peu à celui qu'il avait affronté… Affronté?!

Ses propres souvenirs refaisant surface. La mission, les sans-cœur, cet homme… et surtout, sa force. Que venait-il faire ici? Il avait dit qu'il…

-"Enfin réveillé?" La voix moqueuse du numéro VIII le ramena à la raison, le sortant de ses pensées, et il releva la tête vers lui. Adossé au mur, il le regardait avec le sourire, son regard émeraude braqué sur lui, le transperçant de part en part. Et étrangement, ce regard le dérangeait.

Le blond détourna la tête, incapable de soutenir ce regard insistant. Sa présence, elle aussi, le mettait mal à l'aise sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti un tel ressentiment en sa présence… alors, pourquoi maintenant? Axel fronça les sourcils.

-"T'a pas l'air bien. Qu'y a-t-il?" Roxas se leva, vacillant légèrement sur ses jambes, s'appuyant contre le mur. Axel s'approcha de lui, cherchant à l'aider. Mais le blond le repoussa violement.

-"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide!" Axel ne bougea pas lorsque Roxas passa devant lui, tête baissée, avant de sortir de la pièce en trombe. Il regarda longuement la porte. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout d'un coup?

Roxas s'éloignait à grand pas de sa chambre, s'éloignait à grand pas d'Axel, mais ne réussissait pas supprimer cette sensation qui l'étreignait. Comme si les murs blancs l'étouffaient peu à peu, il se mit à courir. Il avait besoin d'air. Vite.

Les couloirs défilaient à une vitesse folle. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ses pas le menaient, et il s'en fichait complètement. Dans sa course, il bouscula un des membres de l'Organisation sans le remarquer. Il entendit vaguement un grognement de mécontentement, mais ne ralentit par pour autant.

Dehors, le soleil brillait. Il se stoppa enfin, s'appuyant sur ses genoux. Sous lui, le vide s'étalait sur des mètres et des mètres. Il se laissa tomber, la respiration erratique. Le toit. Pourquoi venait-il toujours chercher refuge ici?

Il balançait doucement ses pieds dans le vide. Enfin, il avait réussi à se calmer. Et, l'esprit au calme, il réfléchissait. Etait-ce rêve qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi? Ce rêve étrange? Sora… Ce garçon qu'il voulait rencontrer. Ce garçon qui tenait surement toutes les réponses qu'il cherchait, et peut-être plus… Il avait l'impression qu'il avait vue au travers de ses yeux. Mais qui était cette fille? Qui était l'autre garçon?

Ce garçon… Cela aussi remuait beaucoup de questions. Pourquoi était-il venu le chercher, lui? Pourquoi alors qu'il recherchait Sora? Il le connaissait. Il le connaissait même bien. Et le seul point commun entre Sora et lui-même était la Keyblade… Alors pourquoi venir le chercher, lui? Quel rapport? Et surtout, pourquoi avoir pris le risque de se transformer comme il l'avait fait? Tellement de questions et pourtant, si peu de réponses.

La Keyblade… cette maudite arme. Elle était au centre de tout, la clef, à proprement parlé, de tous les mystères. Mais il était un simili comme un autre. Un _simili_. Il n'avait rien, pas de vie, pas de conscience… pas de cœur. Il n'y avait aucune raison à ce qu'il possède cette arme. Quel intérêt à ce qu'elle le choisisse?

Un instant, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Xemnas. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Xemnas se servait de lui, oui. Il se servait de lui pour collecter des cœurs en grande quantité. Après tout, toutes les missions sur lesquelles il l'avait envoyé consistaient en une seul et unique chose: tuer, tuer… et encore tuer. Mais il ne faisait que se servir des outils à disposition. Mais alors, qui était l'artisan?

Chaque petite parcelle de réponses n'entrainait que plus d'interrogations, plus de noirceurs, et Roxas commençait à perdre pied. Il aurait mieux fait de partir quand il en avait l'occasion.

-"Tu peux venir." La voix du blond résonna sur le toit avant que des bruits de pas ne retentissent derrière lui, s'approchant petit à petit. Et bientôt, il fut rejoint par Axel, qui s'assit à coté de lui. Ils restèrent silencieux. Le soleil commençait déjà à baisser.

-"J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps…" Souffla le blond. Le numéro VIII hocha la tête.

-"Tu pense à _ça_, n'est-ce pas?" Roxas soupira légèrement, basculant sa tête en arrière vers le ciel rose orangée.

-"J'ai f…" Un doigt posé sur ses lèvres le stoppa dans son élan. Il lança un regard étonné à son compagnon qui se contenta de se relever et de lui sourire.

-"Allons en parler autre part. Cet endroit n'est pas sur." Il ouvrit un vortex ténébreux, et tendit une main au numéro XIII. Ce dernier la regarda avec suspicion.

-"Où veux-tu aller?"

-"Tu verras bien." Le sourire d'Axel en disait long sur ses intentions, et Roxas saisit sa main avec une légère pointe de résignation. Tous deux, ils franchirent le portail qui se referma derrière eux, et ils atterrirent quelques instants plus tard sur le toit d'un clocher, au sommet d'une petite ville dans laquelle se baladait un tramway. Le soleil diffusait une douce lumière.

-"Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas l'autorisation de sortir de la ville." Roxas observait le spectacle avec un mélange visible de mécontentement et de plaisir de retrouver cet endroit dans lequel il avait déjà passé tant de temps avec lui.

-"Mais tu n'es pas seul." Nouveau soupir, et le blond abandonna le combat, s'asseyant sur le rebord en pierre, imité du roux quelques secondes après, un genou replié lui permettant de poser son bras.

-"Alors?" Questionna t'il. "Tu veux parler?" Aucun des deux ne se regardèrent.

-"Tu le connais, n'est-ce pas? Tu l'as déjà rencontré?" C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Les yeux du roux se durcirent, mais il continua de fixer l'horizon. Le souvenir du Manoir Oblivion n'était pas forcement un souvenir agréable.

-"Que veux-tu savoir exactement, Roxas?" Le blond baissa la tête. Ce qu'il voulait savoir? Axel l'observa une seconde. Il semblait tellement perdu. Il était un des rares de l'Organisation à se douter du secret qui unissait Roxas et Sora. Il avait commencé à comprendre le jour où il avait rencontré le porteur de la Keyblade à l'intérieur du Manoir. Et depuis, il se demandait qu'elles étaient les réels intentions de Xemnas. Et surtout, pourquoi il tenait tant à cacher à Roxas sa véritable nature.

-"Ce garçon… est vraiment étrange." Souffla t'il au bout d'un moment, alors que Roxas restait silencieux. Mais il releva la tête, intrigué par les paroles du roux. "Pas parce qu'il possède la Keyblade, non… Mais parce que son cœur ne possède pas la moindre parcelle d'ombre."

-"Son… cœur? "

-"Parce qu'il croit en la force de son cœur… Il peut surmonter n'importe quoi… C'est ce que je me suis dit quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois."

-"Le cœur…" Roxas tendit la main vers le soleil couchant, et y fit apparaître sa Keyblade. "C'est pourquoi… elle l'a choisi." Il la fit tournoyer lentement entre ses doigts, pensif. "Il m'a demandé… Pourquoi je la possédais."

-"Il?"

-"Ce garçon… Je ne comprends pas. Ils étaient amis. Et pourtant, il m'a appelé _'Sora'_… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Je suis moi…" La Keyblade brillait à la lumière du soleil. Et Axel réfléchissait. Parlait-il de cet homme qui les avait attaqués l'autre jour? Celui qui avait pris l'apparence de Xemnas?

-"Roxas…"

-"Je n'ai pas de cœur… Je n'ai pas d'émotions. Je ne devrai pas être capable de la manier."

-"Mais c'est le cas." Roxas tourna la tête vers le roux. "Peut-être… qu'elle a trouvé autre chose en toi…" Roxas ricana. Ca n'avait aucun sens.

-"Autre chose, hein… Je me demande bien quoi…" Axel resta silencieux. Il avait envie de lui répondre, mais il ne savait commet s'y prendre. Le blond ne croyait juste pas en lui. Parce qu'il était différent.

-"Tout ce que je fais, c'est tuer. Je ne sais rien faire d'autre."

-"Arrête ça. Tu sais très bien que c'est f…"

-"Faux?" Coupa Roxas avec ironie. "Tu dois bien être le seul à le penser." Il tourna la tête vers le numéro VIII, et ils se fixèrent un instant, saphir contre émeraude, froideur contre chaleur. "Pourquoi serais-je entré dans l'Organisation si ce n'était pas pour ça? Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Peut-être même plus." De nouveau, un silence. Le roux ne savait plus quoi dire. La Keyblade disparut. Et leurs regard se séparèrent, fixant à nouveau le soleil presque disparut au-delà de la ville.

-"Axel… A quoi sert réellement l'Organisation?" Enfin une question facile.

-"A rassembler des cœurs." Il avait dit ces mots le plus naturellement du monde.

-"Des cœurs… J'ai parfois l'impression que nous ne sommes que des rapaces enfermés dans une cage, et que l'on appâte avec une fausse nourriture…"

-"Mais tu n'as pas envie?" Questionna le roux. "Envie de savoir ce que ça fait de ressentir? De vivre?"

-"Tu sais, Axel… J'en viens à me demander si un cœur… pouvait être une chose visible, palpable." Son regard se fit plus profond, plus rêveur. "Dans ce cas-la, je…" Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et Axel tourna la tête vers lui, surpris.

-"Dans ce cas?" Le blond baissa la tête.

-"Je ne sais pas… C'est… si compliqué." Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le coté, s'adossant à Axel. Il rit légèrement. "En parler n'a pas fait devenir les choses plus claires." Souffla t'il en fermant les yeux. Axel hocha la tête. La nuit était tombée.

-"Tu trouveras tes réponses. J'en suis certain." Il passa un bras réconfortant autour de la taille du blond, même si ce dernier ne paraissait pas convaincu par ses dernières paroles.

-"Je me demande vraiment…" Murmura le porteur de la Keyblade, sa voix de plus en plus lointaine. "Pourquoi il m'a appelé Sora… Et que j'ai…Réagi ainsi…" Axel fronça les sourcils, ne sachant de quoi il parlait. Mais le visage décontracté du blond sur son épaule, la respiration légère, l'en dissuada.

Ils avaient encore le temps pour les questions. Et à ce qu'on dit, la nuit porte conseil… Espérons que ce soit le cas.


	7. Chapitre 6: Conundrum

Ah! cette fois, je suis à l'heure! C'est pratique les trous d'emplois du temps à la fac, suffit de squatter une salle info et pouf! un nouveau chapitre xD Enfin bon, je pouvais pas me permette de me mettre encore en retard, je m'en serait trop voulu... surtout que l'histoire commence enfin à devenir un tantinet interessante, n'est-ce pas? Enfin, je vous laisse en juger n.n

Guyguy: Au supermarché, le rayon des patch nicotine est situé à la troisième rangée sur ta droite! n.n Nan nan, je rigole, merci pour ta review, fidèle lecteur! (lectrice?)

* * *

Quelque chose remuait sur sa droite. Il était assis contre un mur, les yeux clos. Un chien qui aboie, une langue qui parcourt sa joue. Il ouvre doucement les yeux. Un chien orange avec de longues oreilles noires. Il se relève. 

-"Mais où suis-je? " Il se rend compte qu'il ne sait pas où il se trouve. Il court. " Une minute! Qu'est-il arrivé à ma maison? A mon île?" Des créatures noires apparaissent sur le sol. Il a une arme. Une clé.

-"Riku! Ka-!" L'image de cette fille. Encore ces créatures noires. Il se retourne.

-"Qui es-tu?'

-"Où que tu sois, ils t'attaqueront… Aussi longtemps que tu manieras la Keyblade." Un homme s'avance vers lui. Grand, châtain. Il le pointe du doigt. L'image disparaît. Deux personnes volent dans les airs. Elles lui atterrissent dessus. Un canard, et un chien qui parle.

-"Pourquoi tu viens pas avec nous? On pourra explorer d'autre monde avec notre vaisseau." Le premier homme, le châtain. Accompagné d'une fille, plus petite, brune. Il parle.

-"Sora, pars avec eux. Surtout si tu veux retrouver tes amis." De nouveaux, le canard.

-"Je m'appelle Donald." Il avance sa main.

-"Et moi, Dingo." Il avance aussi sa main.

-"Et moi, Sora. Je pars avec vous, les amis". Trois mains ensemble. Une autre pièce. Le garçon châtain.

-"Les sans-cœur redoutent de la Keyblade." Une fille. De grandes oreilles, une robe rose.

-"C'est exact. La Keyblade." Il regarde l'arme qu'il a entre les mains.

-"Alors… C'est ça la clef?" Encore l'image de cette fille. Un autre endroit, encore. Il pointe sa Keyblade vers un mur. Un rayon lumineux surgit. Une voix se fait entendre.

-"Mais le garçon pose un problème. Il a découvert une autre serrure." Le rayon lumineux atteint la serrure sur le mur. Partout autour de lui, du noir.

- - - - - - - - - -

Roxas ouvrit lentement les yeux et se redressa dans son lit, passant une main sur son visage. Encore ce rêve… Riku…

_ Illusiopolis – Salle de réunion_

La salle blanche était presque vide, et dénuée de vie. Presque. Sur les treize siègent de l'Organisation, seul quatre étaient occupés. Mais pas les moindre, il faut le préciser. Et dans le silence un tantinet effrayant de la pièce d'une blancheur trop vraie pour être réel, ils se fixaient en silence, chacun réfléchissant de son coté.

-"L'homme qui s'est introduit dans l'enceinte de la ville…" Ce fut Saïx qui brisa le silence en premier. Tous relevèrent la tête vers lui. "Il dégageait une force ténébreuse impressionnante. Cela ne peut rester ainsi."

-"Nous avons perdu sa trace dès lors qu'il a quitté la cité." Coupa le numéro II.

-"A qui la faute? Si Roxas n'était pas aussi faible, rien ne se serait passé ainsi!" Protesta à son tour Xaldin, dont la haine envers le numéro XIII était presque palpable.

-"Il n'était pas encore de taille…" La voix de Xemnas ramena le silence dans la pièce. Xaldin lui lança un regard furieux.

-"Pas_encore_? Combien de temps devrons-nous encore attendre? Si ça continue ainsi, nous ne…"

-"Il n'a pas tort." Repris Xigbar, le coupant dans son élan. "Il a déjà tenté de nous trahir une fois. La prochaine sera peut-être la bonne. Il est une faille plus qu'autre chose, pourquoi ne pas s'en débarrasser une fois pour toute?" Un sourire sadique avait étiré ses lèvres. Xenmas le fixa une seconde.

-"Nous ne pouvons encore nous en débarrasser, il peut encore nous être utile. Cependant, nous devons être vigilants. Le pouvoir de cet homme…" Il ne finit pas sa phrase, posant sa tête dans la paume de sa main, ses yeux se perdant dans le vague. Mais tous savaient à quoi il était en train de penser.

-"Riku… Il est venu pour chercher Roxas. Quel est exactement son but?" Saïx avait parlé pour tous. Et la seule réaction visible des quatre membres fut le bref sourire manipulateur de Xemnas.

-"Il n'est pas seul…" Souffla t'il avec un sentiment proche de la satisfaction. "Quelqu'un d'autre tire les ficelles." Ses yeux passèrent d'un membre à l'autre, chacun tressaillant légèrement dès que le regard jaune se posait sur eux. Ce regard intense qui donnait l'impression d'être passé au rayon X. Plus personne n'osait parler, et un nouveau silence s'installa. Seul Saïx osait encore soutenir le regard de son supérieur.

-"Quelqu'un?" Répéta t'il au bout d'un moment, pensif. "Mais qui cela pourrait-il être?" Le numéro I ricana.

-"La même personne que celle qui a enlevé Namine…" Tous se figèrent, un seul nom flottant au bout de leurs lèvres, mais aucun n'osant le prononcer. Trois d'entre eux à cause de la haine qu'ils vouaient à cette personne, et la dernière en connaissance de cause. Un mince grognement de mécontentement se fit entendre et Xemnas baissa la tête vers le numéro III. "Qu'y a t'il, Xaldin?" Demanda t'il avec lenteur. Celui-ci secoua la tête, la colère se lisant dans ses yeux.

-"Ca aussi… Tout est de _sa_ faute…" Il serra son poing sur le siège où il était assis, faisant blanchir les jointures de ses mains.

-"J'en déduis que tu parle d'Axel…" Le visage de Xaldin s'assombrit encore un peu si cela était possible, et Xemnas en conclut qu'il avait touché juste. "Il est vrai… qu'il a causé certains problèmes. Mais cela ne change rien."

-"Ne change rien?! C'est lui qui a laissé s'échapper cette… fille!"

-"Il a déjà été puni pour cet acte, Xaldin." Coupa Saïx, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici. "On ne peut lui en tenir rigueur plus longtemps, même si la perte de Namine…n'était pas prévue."

-"Saïx a raison. De plus, il a déjà prouvé sa loyauté à l'Organisation."

-"Il est trop proche…"

-"Cela suffit." Xaldin se tut. Le ton de Xenmas n'autorisait aucune protestation. "Nous ne sommes pas ici pour ça."

-"Que devons-nous faire pour l'intrus?" Intervint Xigbar, revenant au sujet principal. "Roxas n'aura peut-être pas autant de chance la prochaine fois."

-"Contentons-nous de le surveiller d'un peu plus près… Nous devons agir comme si rien ne s'était passé, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit."

-"N'est-ce pas un peu tard pour ça?" Xemnas foudroya le numéro III du regard qui regretta son intervention immédiatement.

-"Il se pose des questions, mais n'y comprend rien." Ajouta froidement Xenmas. "Tant qu'il se contente d'obéir, cela suffit." Il s'assit un peu plus profondément sur son siège, semblant se détendre. "Quant à ce qui est de Riku… Il ne reviendra pas immédiatement, nous avons encore quelques jours. En attendant… Xigbar?" Le numéro II releva la tête. "Peux-tu aller me chercher Axel? J'ai quelques mots à lui dire…"

-"Tout de suite." L'Archer disparut dans les ténèbres.

-"Vous pouvez disposer." Saïx lança un dernier regard à Xemnas avant de constater que Xaldin le fixait cruellement. Il fronça les sourcils alors que tous deux disparaissaient dans le vortex ténébreux.

_ Quelque part dans Illusiopolis_

-"Tu me voulais quelques chose?" Saïx apparut dans un des couloirs de la forteresse, rapidement suivit du numéro III.

-"Tu n'avais rien à faire là!" Cracha t'il, regardant son compagnon d'arme avec dégoût.

-"Où veux-tu en venir, Xaldin?" Saïx le fixait avec désintéressement, ce qui eu le dont de l'énerver encore un peu plus. La Lance Tourbillonnante s'avança d'un pas vers lui.

-"Je ne sais pas pourquoi Xemnas te tient ainsi aussi près de lui…" Il fit apparaître une lance à sa gauche, et la lança au pied du numéro VII, qui ne cilla pas une seconde. "Mais tu n'es pas des nôtres!" Un sourire suffisant éclaira le visage du Divin Lunaire.

-"As-tu si peur que je prenne ta place?" Une seconde lance apparut dans les mains de Xaldin, et Saïx stoppa l'assaut de ce dernier en faisant apparaître sa claymore, bloquant la lance à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-"Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin…" Siffla le numéro III. "Un accident est vite arrivé." Saïx ricana.

-"Je suis effrayé, vraiment." Il fit apparaître un portail derrière lui avant de faire disparaître son arme. "Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, j'ai encore des choses à faire…" Xaldin le regarda s'éloigner, entièrement décontracté. Ce type avait vraiment le don de l'énerver.

-"Tu ne seras jamais des nôtres." Siffla t'il avant de partir dans la direction opposée, cherchant dans son esprit sur quoi il pourrait bien se défouler.

_ Dans le même temps - Chambre de Roxas_

La porte de la chambre claqua, et Axel en sortit avec un soupir. Roxas dormait toujours, où du moins, en donnait-il l'impression. Le numéro VIII ne serait même pas étonné que ce ne soit pas le cas, et qu'il ne fasse que ressasser ses pensées dans son esprit.

-"Je savais que je te trouverais ici." Axel n'eut même pas besoin de tourner la tête, l'aura du numéro II pouvait se sentir à des kilomètres, et c'était bien pour cela qu'il était sorti. Ils avaient toujours le meilleur timing, mais le roux n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Demanda t'il d'une vois froide en s'adossant au mur.

-"Oh, on dirait que t'es de mauvais poil!" Le roux lui lança un regard meurtrier qui fit sourire plus qu'autre chose son interlocuteur, mais il n'ajouta rien de plus. Axel avait beau paraître léger quelque fois, mais tous les membres savaient de quoi il était capable, et personne n'osait trop le contrarier.

-"Alors?" Il fit bien sentir l'impatiente dans sa voix.

-"Xenmas veut te voir." Annonça t'il. Axel releva la tête.

-" Pourquoi?" Xigbar sourit.

-"Tu verras bien." Et sur ces mots, il repartit d'où il était venu. Axel le suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin du couloir avant de pousser un nouveau soupir. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

_ Salle de réunion_

Axel apparut sur son siège, le silence pour seul compagnon. Quelques mètres plus hauts, le numéro I de l'Organisation était adossé au sien, les yeux fermés. Il les rouvrit en entendant le roux toussoter pour lui signaler sa présence.

-"Vous m'avez fait demander?" Xenmas hocha la tête.

-"J'aurais une petite mission à te confier."

-"Petite?" Xenmas n'avait pas l'habitude de plaisanter avec les mots. Et le chef de l'Organisation sourit devant tant d'attention de sa part. Il posa son coude sur son siège, et s'en servit pour poser sa tête, le fixant de toute la profondeur de ses yeux jaunes.

-"J'aurais une certaine personne à te faire éliminer…" Le regard d'Axel se durcit. C'était encore une de _ces_ missions.

_ Quelque part dans Illusiopolis_

Saïx se dirigeait vers sa chambre d'un pas rapide, sa petite altercation avec Xaldin n'ayant pas arrangé son humeur déjà bien morose. Plus le temps passait, moins il supportait les numéros II et III, et leur attitude à son égard. Et tout ça parce qu'ils étaient les "fondateurs", comme ils s'appelaient entre eux.

Et qu'est-ce que cela changeait? Leur but était le même, cette supériorité n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il suffisait de voir où le même raisonnement avait mené Zexion, Lexaeus et Vexen. Il trouvait stupide de se déchirer pour de telles futilités. Même si une petite "mise au point" avec ces deux là lui ferait le plus grand bien.

-"On dirait que tu t'es levé du pied gauche." Saïx ne se retourna pas, mais s'arrêta de marcher. Un rictus haineux fit surface sur ses lèvres.

-"Je crois que tes… partenaires ont du mal à supporter ma présence." Siffla t'il avant de se remettre en route, ignorant son supérieur. Mais celui-ci apparut devant lui quelques secondes plus tard, l'obligeant à se stopper.

-"Je ne te pensais pas si susceptible." Saïx ne releva pas la remarque.

-"Tu as fini avec Axel?" Le numéro I hocha vaguement la tête. "Il a vraiment le regard… des hommes fait pour ce genre de travail." Dit-il avec un fin sourire. "Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu te voir." Rajouta t'il en s'avançant d'un pas vers le numéro VII.

-"Tu voulais peut-être aller cueillir des pâquerettes?" Répondit-il avec une ironie non maitrisée. Mais Xenmas l'ignora, se contentant de s'approcher encore un peu, juste assez pour pouvoir glisser ces quelques mots dans son oreille.

-"Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'ils disent." Saïx tressaillit légèrement en sentant le souffle du chef de l'Organisation contre sa peau. "Ces idiots ne comprennent rien…" Le numéro I se redressa, observant sa proie avec un sourire carnassier. "Viens." Saïx ne dit rien, se contentant d'obéir. Et, quelque part au fond de son esprit, il se disait, une fois encore… que face à cet homme, il n'arriverait jamais à gagner quoi que ce soit.


	8. Chapitre 7: Outbreak

Bon, il est tard, je suis morte, demain faut que je me lève tôt pour aller prendre mon train, mais cependant, nous sommes toujours vendredi soir! (excuse pitoyable je sais). Et un chapitre de plus en cette soirée nuageuse (chez moi tout du moins xD). Je ne vais pas m'atarder en un blabla lourd et inutile (je commence à être en manque d'inspiration je dois dire :P) alors bonne lecture à tous et surtout: bon week-end!!

* * *

Peu à peu, un lieu se dessine devant ses yeux. On dirait un océan. Ils nagent à l'intérieur.

-"En tant que maître de la Keyblade, tu dois savoir que nul ne doit s'immiscer dans les affaires des autres mondes." Le roi des mers, mi-homme, mi-poisson. Son trident dans la main droite, il le fixe, le mettant en garde. Une sirène. Sa fille.

-"Il y a tant d'endroit que je veux découvrir. Je sais que je les verrai un jour." Emprisonné dans son rêve. Du noir. Un colisée. Une espèce de bouc, accompagné d'un athlète baraqué.

-"Ainsi, je vous proclame apprentis héros." Donald semble surpris, et mécontent.

-"Comment? C'est quoi ça, 'apprentis héros' ?"

-"Vous n'avez toujours pas les qualités requises pour être de vrais héros." Du noir, à nouveau. Une pièce en ruine, un mur détruit. Un soleil de plomb.

-"Je… je souhaite… te rendre ta liberté, Génie." Il s'apprête à exaucer son vœu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-"Al!" Il le regarde avec un sourire alors qu'un tourbillon l'entoure. Le génie est libre. Un endroit plus sombre. Un squelette.

-"Sally, pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas écoutée?" Jack semble triste.

-"Jack, ne sois pas triste. Nous trouverons un autre plan pour Halloween. Mais cette fois, nous le ferons ensemble." Le pays des cauchemars est en train de vivre un rêve. De nouveau, ce garçon. La Keyblade en main, il concentre son énergie pour invoquer quelque chose. Un dragon rouge apparaît.

-"Je suis Mushu!" Les ténèbres. Devant lui, le garçon aux cheveux bleu. Il le provoque.

-"Ces enfantillages ne t'intéresse plus maintenant que tu as la Keyblade?" Riku à l'air de lui reprocher quelque chose.

-"Riku? Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Il est surpris. L'image de cette fille.

-"Tu l'as retrouvée?" Du noir. Un bateau.

-"Alors ça, j'y crois pas!. J'ai vraiment volé." Il n'en revient pas. "Faut que je raconte ça à Ka-!" Il se stoppe. "Je me demande si elle me croira. Ca m'étonnerait." Il se sent un peu triste. Une petite fée vole vers lui. L'image disparaît. Un homme s'avance, passe à coté de lui. Blond, avec une grande cape rouge.

-"Moi aussi je la cherche."

-"Ta lumière?" L'homme ne s'arrête pas. "Ne la perds pas de vue." La fille. Une forêt avec un ours jaune et ses amis.

-"Sora, où vas-tu aller?" Il s'éloigne, mais s'arrête et se retourne vers eux.

-"Je pars à la recherche de mes amis. Ils m'attendent." Tout le monde lui fait signe de la main. Il s'en va. Encore une fois, le même bateau. Riku et là.

-"Où sont Donald et Dingo?" Riku a toujours l'air de lui en vouloir. Il ne comprend pas.

-"Au lieu de t'inquiéter pour eux, tu devrais plutôt te soucier d'elle." Il se pousse. Quelqu'un est assis contre le mat. L'image de la fille tourne devant ses yeux. Il est devant un clocher. Il vole. La Keyblade brille, un rayon lumineux s'en échappe, et comble le trou en forme de serrure dans l'horloge. L'image de Riku apparaît avant que tout ne disparaisse.

- - - - - - - - - -

Roxas errait depuis un certain temps dans les couloirs presque déserts de l'Organisation depuis maintenant un bon moment. Il avançait sans trop savoir où il allait, cherchant à faire passer le temps qui lui semblait étonnement long dès qu'il n'avait pas l'occasion de sortir. Ses pas le menaient au détour des couloirs et des salles qu'il connaissait par cœur, ne croisant pas âme qui vive. Soit tous les membres étaient partis en missions, soit tous l'évitaient le plus possible. Un mélange des deux sans doute.

Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Perdu dans ses pensées, il réfléchissait à la signification de tous ces rêves qu'il faisait depuis quelques jours. Pourquoi tous ces souvenirs? Cela avait-il un rapport avec la venue de Riku? Plus ses rêves dévoilaient les souvenirs de Sora, plus il se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer…

Riku… Il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Lors de son affrontement, il lui avait pourtant semblé qu'il cherchait à ramener Sora… Alors pourquoi cette rancœur dans ses rêves durant ses rêves? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer entre eux, pour les séparer ainsi?

Et cette fille… Roxas n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son nom, peu importait combien il essayait. Mais une chose était sure, c'était qu'elle était le pivot de tout. La raison pour laquelle Sora a voyagé de monde en monde, la raison pour laquelle il s'est battu… et sans doute la raison pour laquelle il possédait la Keyblade… Alors que lui…

Roxas s'arrêta. Avait-il quelque chose à protéger? Avait-il quelque chose pour laquelle il serait prêt à abandonner sa vie? Il n'en était pas certain.

Il releva la tête, observant où ses pas l'avait mené. Ce couloir lui était tellement familier qu'un vague sourire apparut sur son visage. Il se trouvait devant la porte d'Axel. Amusant comme le hasard était fait, quelques fois.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée, se demandant dans un coin de son esprit jusqu'où il serait prêt à aller pour le numéro VIII. Il poussa la porte, mais se retrouva face à une pièce vide. Son sourire disparut. Depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, le roux était introuvable, et il se demandait bien où il avait pu passer. Le blond soupira en refermant la porte. Il allait errer encore un peu.

-"Tu cherches Axel?" Roxas sursauta en se retournant, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Demyx.

-"Hein? … Non, je…"

-" Il est parti en mission." Il pencha la tête sur le coté. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant?

-"Ah…" C'était pourtant évident.

-"Tu voulais lui parler?"

-"Non…Je… je ne sais pas…" Il avait atterri ici par pure coïncidence, et maintenant que Demyx lui posait la question, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il le regarda une seconde, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de lui. Demyx était vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange et de difficile à cerner. Mais le numéro IX ne sembla pas y prêter attention, se contentant de hausser vaguement les épaules. Il passa à coté de lui sans se retourner, le laissant légèrement décontenancé.

Roxas resta un instant ainsi, le regard perdu dans le vide, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait faire. Et ce n'est qu'un long moment après que Demyx ait disparu derrière le coin du mur qu'il se remit en route. Un pied devant l'autre, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un fantôme dans ce bâtiment déserté par toute forme de vie.

Pourquoi était-il si confus, tout d'un coup? Qu'avait-il espéré en poussant cette porte, pour qu'il se retrouve aussi désemparé? Axel aurait au moins pu le prévenir qu'il devait partir… Mais c'était vrai qu'il n'avait aucune obligation de lui rendre des comptes, après tout…

_Ta lumière?_

Roxas sursauta et se retourna. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir.

-"Hein…?"

Il était pourtant sur d'avoir entendu une voix. Il observa la pièce où il se trouvait une seconde, en détaillant chaque recoin. Non, vraiment, il n'y avait personne. Le blond secoua vigoureusement la tête. Décidemment, plus rien n'allait ces derniers temps.

Soupirant, il se décida à rejoindre sa chambre, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Il marchait d'un pas rapide, ces deux simples mots résonnant dans son esprit sans qu'il puisse y faire abstraction. Ils tournaient encore dans sa tête lorsqu'il atteint la porte. Posant sa main sur la poignée, il se moque de lui-même. Il n'existait aucune lumière au pays des ténèbres. Il referma la porte. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond, chez lui?

-"Bonjour, Roxas." Pour la deuxième en l'espace de moins de dix minutes, Roxas sursauta violement. Il n'avait senti la présence de personne. Il se retourna, et fut paralysait quand il se retrouva à une jeune fille. Blonde, portant une robe blanche, elle le fixait avec un grand sourire.

-"Qui es-tu?" Il la fixa un long moment, méfiant. Personne ne peut s'introduire ainsi dans Illusiopolis, a moins de savoir utiliser le pouvoir des ténèbres. Et cette fille ne dégageait pas la moindre once d'énergie.

-"Mon nom est Namine." Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. La seconde qui suivit, Namine se retrouvait avec le Keyblade à seulement quelques millimètres de sa gorge. Mais elle ne cilla pas une seule seconde.

-"Que viens-tu faire ici?" La voix de Roxas était froide, menaçante. Bien sur qu'il avait entendu parler de cette fille, cette _sorcière_ comme la surnommée certains membres de l'Organisation. Cette fille qui s'était enfuie du Manoir Oblivion, et qui avait le pouvoir de manipuler les souvenirs de Sora, et de tous les êtres qui lui étaient proches.

-"Je voulais te rencontrer au moins une fois." Sa prise se resserra sur la Keyblade. La plaisanterie n'était vraiment pas à son goût.

-"Tu n'aurais pas du venir." Cette fille ne ferait pas long feu face à lui. Il lui suffisait de l'attraper et de la ramener à Xenmas. Rien de plus simple.

-"Roxas… Te souviens-tu de ton vrai nom?" Le blond cligna des yeux, fronçant un sourcil.

-"De quoi parle tu?"

-"Tu ne veux pas savoir la vérité, qui tu es vraiment?" La Keyblade entailla légèrement son cou, laissant une mince trainée rouge sur sa peau pâle.

-"Arrête de plaisanter. Personne ne me connaît mieux que moi." Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à en finir tout de suite? Quelque chose dans cette fille l'intriguait… mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir.

-"Bien sur…" Le sourire de Roxas se fit plus cruel. Tant pis pour les mystères. Cette fille était peut-être la clé de sortie de cette prison.

-"Finit de jouer." Dit-il lentement sans la quitter des yeux, levant sa Keyblade. "Tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas mettre un pied ici." Il abaissa son arme, et Namine sourit de plus belle. La Keyblade se figea au-dessus de sa tête, le regard de Roxas figer au niveau de son torse, où elle tenait dans les mains une feuille de papier.

-"Tu les connais, n'est-ce pas?" Le blond plissa les yeux. Oui, ils reconnaissaient les trois personnes sur le dessin qu'elle lui montrait. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à ceux de Namine, froids, agressifs. Que voulait-elle? "Il y a un an, j'ai du…"

-"Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a un an. Où veux-tu en venir?" Le regard de Namine sembla se faire plus triste, plus profond.

-"Tu ne comprends pas." Ils se fixèrent encore un instant. Et Roxas tentait de percer dans ses yeux tous les secrets qu'elle dissimulait. Mais pourquoi lui faisait-elle pensait à quelqu'un d'autre? D'où provenait cette impression de déjà vu?

-"Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. L'Organisation… ils m'ont forcé."

-"Cela ne me concerne pas."

-"Roxas… Tu ne dois pas les laisser t'utiliser de la même façon qu'avec moi." Le blond sentit la colère monter, son regard se fit plus dur. Mais il resta immobile, sa Keyblade menaçant toujours Namine, telle une épée de Damoclès, retenu par des fils invisibles. "Tu ne peux leur faire confiance." Un fil vient de se briser, cela se lit dans les yeux du blond. Combien encore avant que l'ultime fil salvateur ne se casse à son tour?

-"Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir de toi, sorcière." Ce mot sonne comme une insulte à sa bouche. Namine le regarde avec un peu de déception.

-"Nous sommes pareils, Roxas…" Un second fil. L'épée se rapproche un peu plus de sa peau.

-"Nous n'avons rien en commun." Elle semble désemparée. A quoi s'attendait-elle? Qu'il lui saute dans les bras? Roxas se le demandait.

-"Tu n'es pas comme les autres! Tu ne veux pas savoir le lien entre toi et Sora?" Elle vient de toucher le point sensible. Le blond plisse les yeux, intrigué.

-"Le…lien…?" Il se méfie, peut-être est-ce un autre de ses tours pours tenter de gagner sa confiance mais malgré tout, ces paroles l'intriguent plus qu'elles ne le devraient.

-"J'ai été forcé à briser la chaine de ses souvenirs. Mais maintenant… J'essaye de la reconstituer, telle qu'elle était initialement, même si cela me prend du temps." Malheureusement, ce n'est pas la curiosité qui rend les fils plus solides.

-"Tais-toi! Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne!" Sur son visage, de la compassion. Et toujours ce regard triste posé sur lui.

-"Le processus t'a affecté toi aussi, Roxas…" Roxas semble réfléchir une seconde.

-"Le processus… tu veux dire, les rêves?" Elle hoche la tête, son sourire réapparait. "Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Explique-toi!"

Namine ouvre la bouche, mais un portail des ténèbres apparaît derrière elle. Elle se retourne, visiblement surprise. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça.

-"Cela suffit, Namine." Roxas sursaute à son tour. Cette voix, il la reconnaitrait entre mille. Un homme s'est avancé dans la pièce, sortant des ténèbres, son long manteau noir cachant son visage. Mais le blond peut aisément deviner ses traits.

-"C'est toi!" Il se remet en garde, prêt à en découdre. Cette fois, il ne laissera pas passer sa chance. Il s'élance, mais se fait brutalement repousser par un mur d'énergie noire, il va heurter le mur derrière lui de plein fouet, retombant lourdement au sol, assommé. L'homme attrape le bras de Namine, la forçant à le suivre. Elle tente de résister, mais il a beaucoup plus de force qu'elle.

-"Roxas! Tu dois trouver la réponse! Ecoute ton cœur!"

-"Tais-toi." Il la pousse dans le portail, la suivant une seconde plus tard, et il disparaisse tous deux, ne laissant dans la pièce que Roxas, qui tentait de se relever en se frottant la tête là où coulait un mince filet de sang.

Quand il posa de nouveau son regard sur la chambre vide, ses yeux étincelaient de colère. Cet homme était devenu beaucoup plus fort. Avec un geste rageur, il fit disparaître sa Keyblade, furieux d'avoir été ainsi humilié.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, partir à leur recherche, même s'il savait que c'était peine perdue, quand, à nouveau, un vortex s'ouvrit dans la pièce, qui le stoppa net.

-"Où est-elle?" Roxas se figea, et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Saïx… il ne manquait plus de lui pour clôturer la journée. Le numéro II, après avoirs fait le tour de la pièce, se tourna vers lui, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

-"Où est-elle passé?" Répéta t'il en pesant bien sur chaque syllabe. Son regard fixé sur lui, Roxas avait l'impression qu'il le transperçait de part en part. Mais il savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait.

-"Elle est partie." Saïx poussa ce qui ressembla à un cri de rage, sortant sa Claymore, dégageant une énergie meurtrière. Non, décidemment, Roxas était sur que ce n'était pas son jour.

-"Calme toi, Saïx." Un nouveau portail. A croire que sa chambre était devenue une véritable aire d'autoroute. Xenmas s'avança dans la chambre, plaçant un bras devant son subordonné, étudiant à son tour la pièce centimètre par centimètre.

-"Que t'a-t-elle dit?" Ajouta t'il après avoir reporté son regard sur le numéro XIII qui ne savait plus trop ou se mettre. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce que Namine avait tenté de lui faire comprendre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mai sil sentait qu'il ne devait pas.

-"Rien." Saïx poussa le bras de Xenmas qui le retenait, s'avançant vers lui, la plaquant contre le mur.

-"Arrête de mentir! On sait très bien que tu…"

-"Saïx." Interrompis Xenmas. "Laisse-nous." Le numéro II se retourna vers lui, plus furieux que jamais.

-"Mais pourquoi est-ce que…" Le regard que lui lança le chef du Treizième Ordre le fit taire instantanément, et il sortit de la pièce sans un seul autre mot. Xenmas se retourna à nouveau vers le blond, réitérant sa question.

-"Que s'est-il passé? Que t'a t'elle réellement dit?" Roxas hocha les épaules, essayant de prendre un air le plus détaché possible.

-"Elle est apparue dans la pièce, a tenté de me dire quelque chose, mais Riku est apparu à son tour et l'a remmené." Expliqua t'il d'une traite, sans prendre le soin de reprendre sa respiration. Xenmas sembla surpris.

-"Elle ne t'a _rien_ dit?" Son regard semblait pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et Roxas sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Mais il ne cilla pas.

-"Elle n'en a pas eu le temps."

-"Pourquoi l'a tu laissé s'enfuir?" Un rictus malsain vint assombrir le visage du blond.

-"Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix." Le numéro I sembla réfléchir un instant, son regard jaunâtre ne le quittant pas une seconde.

-"Riku, hein…" Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre. "Je t'interdis de sortir de la base à compter de maintenant." Le blond en tomba des nus.

-"Quoi?!" Le regard de Xenmas se durcit.

-"Tu m'as parfaitement entendu." Il fit à nouveau apparaître un vortex ténébreux, dans lequel il s'engagea sans aucune explication de plus. Et ce ne fut que lorsque celui-ci se fut refermer que Roxas serra les poings, donnant un coup de pieds rageur dans le mur à sa droite.

Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'on lui en veuille ainsi?


	9. Chapitre 8: Cross Purposes

Eh beh eh beh, ça avance vite cette histoire... même très vite! Mine de rien, ils s'enchainent vite, les chapitre, quand je pense qu'on en est déjà au huitième! Plus que deux etites emaine et c'est fini... snif. Mais pensons à des choses plus joyeuses! Nouveau chapitre, nouvelles intrigues, nouveaux personnages... non, oubliez le dernier point: ce n'est pas vrai! Et je voudrais pas faire de publicité mensongère xDBon allez, bonne lecture et à vendredi prochain! Bisous!

Guyguy: T'as trouvé ça un peu trop froid? D'un coté, je voyais mal Namine se ramenait en disant "Salut Roxas, ça va? On s'était jamais vu mais en fait j'en connais beaucoup plus que toi sur ta vie et, au fait, avant que j'oublie, t'es le simili de Sora!" Le pauvre petit blondinet aurait eu une attaque cardiaque u.u xD Allez, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire aussi n.n Bisous!

DuncanHeart: Je fais une remarque en plus du MP que je t'ai envoyé, parce que comme l'imbécile que je suis j'avais oublié une petite question. T'as l'air déçu du tournant un peu trop... "suivi" que prend l'histoire, je me trompe? En même, le but de cette fic était de refaire le début de KH (je ne dirai pas jusqu'où pour mon pseudo-suspens xD) si les évènements n'avaient tournées comme dans le jeu, je ne pensais pas à faire une épopée fantastique digne de Tolkien xD Voila voila, c'était juste une impression, j'espère que je t'ai pas vexé T.T

* * *

Un château, une grande bibliothèque. Il la voit. Celle qu'il cherche depuis si longtemps. Il tend le bras, mais elle disparaît. Et le décor en même temps. Elle est allongée par terre. Elle ne se réveille pas.

-"C'est à moi de le faire." La voix de Riku. L'entrée du château. Pourquoi la Keyblade réagit-elle? Elle semble attirée vers Riku. Il tente de la retenir.

-"Seul le maître de la Keyblade peut ouvrir la porte secrète et changer le monde." L'arme disparaît de ses mains. C'est lui qui la récupère. L'intérieur du château. Il le prend dans ses bras. Elle n'ouvre pas les yeux. Un flash. Riku qui l'attaque. Il était prêt à abandonner.

-"Mais je ne vais pas trahir Sora non plus." Dingo. Il bloque l'attaque, le protège.

-"Un pour tous et tous pour un." C'est Donald qui les rejoint. Il comprend. La Keyblade disparaît des mains de Riku, et revient à lui.

-"Mes amis sont ma force!" Il est prêt à combattre. Pourquoi cette fille ne se réveille t'elle pas? Du noir. La bête.

-"C'est ton cœur qui a triomphé." Il hoche la tête. Il a l'air heureux. La vue se brouille. Un homme en noir s'approche de lui. Il passe au travers de lui. Il tombe à la renverse. L'homme se retourne, une boule d'énergie ténébreuse dans les mains. Il bloque l'attaque avec sa Keyblade. Le toit du château s'effondre peu à peu. Ils se fixent un long moment. Un flash. Riku. Mais ce n'est pas lui.

-"Je suis Ansem." Il lève son arme vers lui.

-"Conduisez-moi vers les ténèbres éternelles!" Il est à genoux. Il se laisse faire. Il a compris que c'était le seul moyen. Il le fait pour elle.

-"Sora!" Sa voix. La voix de cette fille. Elle l'appelle. Une seconde suffit pour qu'il bloque l'attaque.

-"Pas question! Tu ne prendras pas le cœur de Kairi!" Du noir. Donal. Et Dingo. Ils ont l'air effrayés, apeurés. Ils veulent l'en empêcher. Mais il leur sourit, et pointe la Keyblade vers son cœur. Son cœur le quitte. Et rejoint la poitrine de la fille, qui ouvre les yeux. Elle cherche à le retenir, mais il a disparut. De nouveau, un flash. Elle tient un sans-cœur dans ses bras, elle le protège. La bête noir se transforme. Il apparaît, la serre contre lui.

-"Kairi." Elle lui sourit. Un flash. Léon. Aerith.

-"Même si on ne se revoit plus, jamais on ne s'oubliera."

-"Peu importe où nous sommes, nos cœur nous réuniront à nouveau." Elle semble confiante. Kairi. Elle lui donne quelque chose.

-"Prends ceci." Une étoile. "C'est mon porte-bonheur. T'as intérêt à me le rapporter." Il referme sa main sur le petit objet.

-"Ne t'inquiète surtout pas." Elle le fixe.

-"Promis?" Le décor change. Il a la Keyblade. Il la pointe vers quelque chose. Elle scintille.

-"N'oublie jamais. Où que tu ailles, je serais toujours à tes cotés."

- - - - - - - - - -

Ce fut le bruit de la porte qui le réveilla en sursaut, le sortant du rêve dans lequel il était plongé. Il se redressa sur son lit, la tête encore pleine des images qui continuaient à défiler devant ses yeux, en boucle, sans vouloir s'arrêter, son cerveau tournant à plein régime. Il tenait peut-être enfin ce qu'il recherchait depuis tant de temps.

La porte se referma avec un claquement sec, l'interrompant net dans ses pensées, comme un engrenage complexe dont une pièce vient de se briser. Il releva la tête, avant de se relever lui-même à une vitesse impressionnante. Son rêve pouvait bien attendre.

-"Axel!" Le blond se précipita vers lui, surpris, inquiet.

Debout devant la porte qui venait de se refermer, le numéro VIII restait sans bouger, immobile, alors que son manteau dégoulinait d'eau de pluie, dégoulinait de sang sur le sol blanc de la chambre. Roxas ne savait pas quoi faire, cherchant au travers du tissu une plaie, une blessure qui expliquerait la présence d'autant de sang… Mais était-ce vraiment le sien?

Il s'approcha de lui, l'appelant doucement pour tenter de le faire réagir. Et Axel finit par relever lentement la tête. Quelques mèches rouges barraient son visages, s'accordant avec les trainées sanglantes sur son front, sa joue.

Roxas tressaillit quand son regard légèrement voilé se posa sur lui. Et dans ce vert émeraude habituellement si clair, si rieur, le numéro XIII n'y voyait plus que dureté, froideur… mort. La personne qui se trouvait devant lui n'était plus Axel, mais un meurtrier, sans âme, sans aucun remords. C'était le huitième membre du Treizième Ordre, tel qu'il l'avait connu à son entré dans l'Organisation, il y a longtemps de cela. Un tuer sans cœur, né des ténèbres.

Avec lenteur, Roxas leva une main vers lui, effleurant son visage avant d'enlever délicatement les quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'y trouvaient. Etrangement, cela sembla suffire à le faire réagir. Le roux cligna des yeux une seconde, et son regard se fit moins vague, plus encré dans la réalité. Et il fixa Roxas un long moment.

-"Axel?" Appela le blond une dernière fois, presque dans un murmure, n'osant pas hausser la voix. Et le regard d'Axel se fit plus doux, un mince, très mince sourire ironique se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-"Je crois que… j'ai un peu trop… forcé." Roxas n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que les jambes d'Axel cédèrent sous lui, incapable de tenir debout, et s'écroula sur le jeune homme.

-"Waaa!" Surpris, le blond réussit juste à temps à rattraper son compagnon avant qu'il ne heurte le sol, mais perdit l'équilibre et se fit entraîner dans sa chute. Il se retrouva assis par terre, le roux allongé sur lui, sa tête posé sur son torse.

Par réflexe, il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui, se fichant du sang, les vêtement gelés du roux le faisant légèrement frissonner. Mais contre sa poitrine, la chaleur de son front arrivait à percer au travers de ses propres vêtements. Il passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux poisseux de sang. C'était impressionnant de voir comme la simple présence d'Axel à ses cotés suffisait à l'apaiser, à annihiler la moindre de ses pensées. Seul comptait cette main dans ses cheveux, ce corps contre le sien.

Une éternité sembla passer pour Roxas, qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, son regard perdu sur le visage de son compagnon. Et à aucun instant, il ne lui vint à l'esprit une seule pensée en rapport avec ses problèmes actuels, ses rêves, leur significations… Rien ne vint assombrir son esprit. A présent, c'était à peine s'il arrivait à s'en souvenir, toute son attention diriger sur cet homme allongé sur son torse.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau. Roxas releva la tête, observant l'individu qui venait de briser un de ces rares moments de sérénité et qui, stoppé dans son élan, le toisait maintenant avec un grand sourire moqueur.

-"Désolé de déranger." Dit-il d'un ton dont la sincérité était plus que fortement mise en doute.

-"Que veux-tu, Luxord? Interrogea le blond, pas gêné le moins du monde par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais le fixant d'un regard froid et dur, lui faisant bien comprendre que son intervention ne devait pas durer.

Le jouer de cartes le regarda encore une seconde avant de lui lancer une carte, qu'il rattrapa au vol juste avant que celle-ci ne lui crève un œil. Il la retourna entre ses doigts, l'observant avec attention. Le chiffre 1, surmonté d'une couronne y était dessiné. Roxas fronça les sourcils. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

-"Xenmas?" Luxord hocha vaguement la tête.

-"Il veut vous voir." Il sembla hésiter une seconde avant d'ajouter "Tous les deux."

Roxas baissa la tête vers le roux, toujours inconscient. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas de le forcer à se réveiller pour lui dire que le numéro I n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui. S'il le faisait convoquer, c'était qu'il avait quelques chose à lui demander. Le blond soupira intérieurement. Tant pis pour Xenmas.

-"J'irai seul." Annonça t'il. Le sourire de Luxord s'élargit un peu plus alors qu'il faisait volte-face, quittant la pièce.

-"Pas mes oignons" Lança t'il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Se motivant autant qu'il le put, Roxas se releva, portant comme il le pouvait le corps - pas léger - de son compagnon jusqu'au lit, où il l'allongea délicatement. Il lui lança un dernier regard, ses doigts venant doucement effleurer son visage, avant de lui tourner le dos, et de partir prendre connaissance de ses futurs obligations.

_Salle de réunion_

Le numéro XIII apparut sur son siège, observant la pièce. Il était seul. Enfin, seul avec lui. Xenmas le fixa une seconde, semblant attendre quelque chose. Mais comme Roxas ne prononça pas une parole, ce fut lui qui brisa le silence de la pièce.

-"Où est Axel?" Demanda t'il en fronçant les sourcils, un léger énervement se faisant sentir dans sa voix.

-"Il n'était pas en état de venir." Répondit Roxas, un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Allez savoir pourquoi, le fait d'avoir retrouvé Axel dans cet état n'avait fait qu'amplifier sa colère vis-à-vis du chef de l'Organisation.

-"Je dois lui parler. Tu lui diras de venir une fois que nous aurons fini."

-"Pourquoi?" Xenmas le foudroya du regard.

-"Cela ne te concerne pas." Roxas se retint de répliquer. Cela ne servait à rien avec lui. "Et ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je t'ai fait venir." Il s'arrêta, semblant s'attendre à ce que le blond intervienne, mais comme celui-ci resta à nouveau silencieux, il continua sur sa lancée. "J'ai une mission à vous confier."

-"Vous?"

-"Toi et Axel." Précisa t'il. Roxas fronça les sourcils.

-"Il n'est pas en état de repartir." Et cette fois, sa voix était froide volontairement. Il ne comprenait où Xenmas voulait en venir avec lui, mais il ne comptait pas impliquait le numéro VIII dans cette histoire.

-"C'est ta punition pour avoir laissé échapper Namine." Le numéro XIII resta bouche bée. Quel était le rapport entre Axel et Namine? Parce que, plus que lui, c'était bien le roux qui allait en pâtir.

-"Quoi? Mais il ne..."

-"Cela suffit." Coupa Xenmas. "Ma décision est prise. Vous partirez pour Agrabah dès que je lui aurais parlé. Il y a un problème avec la serrure." Roxas serra les poings, s'enfonçant les ongles dans sa peau. Si son regard pouvait tuer, Xenmas serait déjà six pieds sous terre depuis très longtemps. Il ne comprenait pas un tel acharnement.

-"Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire." Dit Xenmas avec un signe de la main, lui faisant comprendre qu'il attendait qu'il aille chercher son partenaire. Après un dernier regard, Roxas disparût de la pièce.

_Chambre de Roxas_

Roxas réapparut dans sa chambre, contrarié et furieux. Furieux contre Xenmas, mais aussi furieux contre lui-même. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été dans un tel état d'énervement. A croire que le sort semblait vouloir s'acharner sur lui, depuis quelques jours.

-"Eh beh! Tu m'as l'air en forme!" Roxas se retourna, sa colère se dissipant presque instantanément lorsqu'il fit face au numéro VIII, debout à coté du lit.

-"Tu… es réveillé?"

-"Je ne suis pas aussi faible que ce que tu sembles penser." Ricana t'il.

Le blond fixa l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, ne sachant trop que penser. Il semblait… redevenu normal. A première vue, en tout cas. Axel avait enlevé son manteau noir, et ne portait plus qu'un simple tee-shirt blanc, également trempé et couvert de sang. Roxas releva la tête, croisant le regard de son compagnon, qui le regardait avec une mine étrange.

-"Quelque chose ne va pas?" Roxas ferma les yeux et secoua vivement la tête avant de les rouvrir, se replongeant dans la couleur émeraude du regard u roux. Un instant, il lui avait sembler encore distinguer dans l'ombre de ses yeux, quelques noirs reflets de ce tueur implacable…

-"Eh, y'a quelqu'un?" Appela t'il en venant agiter une main devant ses yeux.

-"Hein?…" Roxas semblait juste venir d'émerger dans la réalité. "Non, non. Ce n'est rien." Il se frotta les yeux. Non, ça ne devait être qu'une impression, il était juste un peu fatigué. "Xenmas veut te voir." Ajouta t'il précipitamment en sentant le regard d'Axel fixé sur lui.

-"Hein?"

-"Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute…" Le blond baissa la tête. Il le pensait réellement.

-"Mais de quoi tu parles?"

-"Il m'a envoyé en mission à Agrabah… et… il a dit que tu devais m'accompagner." Le roux fronça les sourcils, et Roxas détourna le regard. Pas étonnant qu'il lui en veuille.

-"Et?" Le numéro XIII se mordit la lèvre.

-"Je suis dé…"

-"Et où est le problème?" Coupa le roux avec un sourire amusé. Roxas releva la tête vers lui, surpris, interloqué.

-"Mais tu…" Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres, le stoppant net. Axel s'avança vers lui.

-"Je vais bien, Roxas. Je suis encore capable de repartir. Et puis…" Il se pencha vers lui, ses lèvres effleurant doucement son oreille. "Si c'est avec toi, je suis près à endurer ce que tu veux…" Le blond frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de son compagnon effleurer sa peau. Il le repoussa gentiment.

-"Crétin…" Souffla t'il faiblement, un sourire aux lèvres. Fier de son effet, le roux sourit de plus belle, avant de remettre son manteau noir, et de lui tourner le dos.

-"Je reviens tout de suite." Et il disparut dans les ténèbres.

_Salle de réunion_

L'énergie des ténèbres ce concentra au niveau du siège du numéro VIII, et il apparut bientôt par un de ces portails caractéristiques des êtres des ténèbres, qui laissa apparaître son utilisateur, assis sur le siège. Immédiatement après son arrivé, une voix résonna dans la pièce.

-"Je constate que tu as l'air plus en forme que ce que ne laisse penser le numéro XIII." Dit Xenmas d'une voix neutre, l'observant des pieds à la tête, son regard posé sur les taches de sang sur son manteau. Axel capta son regard.

-"Il est bel et bien mort." Xenmas sourit.

-"Bien, bien. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi." Le roux se retint de grimacer. Il détester faire ce genre de choses.

-"Que vouliez-vous me dire?" Plus vite il en aurait terminé, mieux ce sera. Mais le numéro I le toisa un long moment dans un silence pesant.

-"Je veux que tu surveille 'la clef ' " Prononça t'il finalement, en pesant bien sur chaque syllabe, de ce ton calme, mais autoritaire. Un ton que le roux détestait particulièrement. De part ses mots employés, sa façon de traiter Roxas comme un… simple objet, mais aussi parce que généralement, ça ne présageait rien, mais alors vraiment rien de bon. Il se fixèrent une seconde, ou une éternité, du point de vue d'Axel.

-"Je veux qu'au moindre écart de comportement, au moindre doute quand à sa loyauté, tu le tue immédiatement." Axel resta scotché à son siège.

-"Quoi?" Les yeux jaunes lançaient des éclairs.

-"Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'agir autrement. Il a rencontré Namine." Oui, Axel pensa pendant une seconde qu'il était en plein cauchemar. Plus rien n'avait de sens.

-"Namine?" Répéta t'il, histoire d'être sur qu'il avait bien compris, et surtout, qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

-"Elle a réussi à s'introduire dans la forteresse." Le ton de sa voix indiquait son agacement, mais surtout le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cette fille y était parvenue. "Et elle a vu Roxas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a dis, mais nous ne devons courir aucun risque." Son ton était clair, sans appel. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas à se poser de questions. Mais le numéro VIII n'en revenait toujours pas. Au lieu d'une journée, il avait l'impression de s'être absenté plus d'une année.

-"C'est un ordre." Insista Xenmas d'un ton froid devant l'attitude perplexe d'Axel. Celui-ci lui lança un regard d'indignation.

-"Mais il…"

-"Il est dangereux." Le numéro I commençait à s'énerver. Il n'aimait pas qu'on discute ses ordres. Le roux détourna la tête face à son regard perçant. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

-"Utilisez les reflets…" Souffla t'il, fixant le sol avec acharnement. Xenmas eut un rictus moqueur.

-"Cesse d'agir comme si tu avais un cœur. N'es-tu pas celui qui élimine sans pitié les traîtres qui osent se jouer de l'Organisation?"

-"…"

-"Je peux très bien te punir à sa place…" Une sphère d'énergie apparut dans sa main, émettant un faible sifflement désagréables, qui semblait se répercuter dans le silence de la salle. Xenmas le fixait alors qu'il n'osait pas relever la tête. Il savait qu'il le ferait s'il venait à refuser. Mais… Le sifflement se fit plus aigu. Le numéro VIII serra les poings, fermant les yeux, avant de pousser un soupir silencieux.

-"J'ai compris, je le ferai!" S'exclama t'il soudainement. La boule d'énergie disparut, et Xenmas sourit.

-"Bien."

_Chambre de Roxas_

Axel réapparut dans la chambre de son compagnon qui avait également revêtu son manteau noir, et qui semblait attendre son arrivé. Il lui sourit lorsqu'il le vit arriver, mais Axel se contenta de l'observer vaguement, encore troublé quant à sa nouvelle mission. Mais Roxas interpréta ce silence autrement, son sourire disparut, et il baissa la tête.

-"Je suis d…"

-"Arrête ça…" Souffla doucement Axel. "Il n'y a vraiment rien à pardonner." Leur regard se croisèrent un instant, mais le roux détourna bien vite les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard azur de son compagnon. Il se retourna, ouvrant un nouveau passage vers leur prochaine destination.

-"Allons-y."

_Caverne aux Merveilles_

Depuis des dizaines de minutes, les caverne aux merveilles se retrouvait enseveli sous des hordes de sans-cœur, ces petites créatures noires répandant les ténèbres, que s'acharnait à détruire tant bien que mal les deux envoyés du Treizième Ordre. D'ailleurs, plutôt bien que mal. Depuis leur arrivé en ce lieu, c'était la première fois qu'il les croisaient, et ils se demandaient tout deux si cela avait un rapport avec le fait qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de l'endroit où se trouvait la serrure.

Mais aucun des deux n'avaient ouvert la bouche, ne serait-ce que pour prononcer une parole, un mot. Une tension mystérieuse s'était installé, dont la source leur semblait à la fois connu et méconnu. Mais ils ne cherchaient pas vraiment à comprendre, leur esprit un peu trop encombré par d'autres pensées, qu'ils jugeaient chacun bien plus importantes que ce léger malentendu.

Et alors, plutôt que de chercher à s'expliquer, à se comprendre, ils rejetaient leur dévolu, leur frustration tous ces pauvres petits ennemis sans défense qui osaient s'approcher un peu trop près du tranchant de leur armes. Et bien sur, ils n'en ressortaient pas indemnes. Ils n'en ressortaient d'ailleurs pas du tout.

Car face à un tel déferlement, les sans-cœur n'en menaient pas large, disparaissant en masse, ne laissant derrière eux que ce maigre filet noirâtre qui s'empressait de disparaître au moindre minuscule courant d'air. Et bientôt, il ne resta dans la pièce sombre que les deux hommes qui, après plusieurs secondes de calme apparent et de silence, finirent par faire disparaître leur armes.

Leur regard se croisèrent une seconde, avant qu'ils ne détournent tous les deux les yeux aux coins opposés de la pièce. Que dire pour briser un tel silence, un tel malaise? Aucun n'avait la réponse. Alors, ils restèrent prostrés dans leur silence, et ce n'est que d'un accord muet qu'ils se remirent en route, dans l'espoir d'en finir rapidement, se disant que, peut-être, une fois rentrés, tout ceci finirait par s'arranger.

Ils avançaient dans la sombre caverne, se fiant à leur sens pour percer l'obscurité presque totale, un pied devant l'autre, inlassablement, tout en se demandant quel pouvait bien être l'objectif précis de leur mission. Cela ne pouvait pas se limiter aux quelques sans-cœur qu'ils venaient d'abattre… même s'ils devaient avouer qu'ils étaient plutôt nombreux dans le coin. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à constituer une menace potentielle pour la serrure. Quoique Xenmas serait bien capable de les envoyer pour une tache telle que celle-ci.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent finalement à la salle du trésor, lieu tant convoité, autant par les humains que par les monstres. Qu'ils ne croisèrent pas, à leur grande surprise. Axel se stoppa une seconde, observant les montagnes d'or et de pierres précieuses de part et d'autres de la pièces, un rictus écœuré sur le visage. L'or. Une des deux chose, avec le pouvoir, dont les hommes sont avides plus que tout, et pour laquelle ils seraient prêt à vendre leur corps, leur âme… leur cœur. Plus personne ne connaît ce qu'il y a de vraiment précieux dans la vie. Quoi de plus risible qu'un humain, en fin de compte?

-"C'est là." La voix de Roxas le fit sortir de ses pensées lugubres. Il releva les yeux vers l'œuf rouge posé sur son piédestal, au fond de la pièce. La serrure. Quel était le problème, si elle se trouvait bien à sa place?

-"Merci de m'avoir menée jusqu'ici!" Résonna une voix derrière eux.

Visiblement, ils n'allaient pas tardés à avoir leur réponse. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux, constatant avec surprise qu'un corbeau se trouvait dans la pièce, voletant autour d'une montagne d'or où il finit par se poser.

-"Ce corbeau…" Axel plissa les yeux. Il était sur de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Un ombre sortit brusquement du sol, formant seconde après seconde la silhouette d'une femme, grande, habillé d'un long manteau noir ornée de violet et coiffée d'une sorte de chapeau noir avec deux cornes.

-"Je ne pensais pas que vous feriez d'aussi bon guide…" Un éclair noir zébra la pièce dans un nuage de fumée. Lorsque celui-ci se fut dissipé, elle tenait dans sa main un long bâton de bois, orné à son sommet d'une boule de verre diffusant dans la pièce un éclat verdâtre.

-"Maléfique…" Souffla Roxas, dont les souvenirs de ses rêves ressurgissaient brusquement. "Pourquoi es-tu ici? Sora t'avait pourtant vaincu!" Axel tourna la tête vers lui, surpris. Comment pouvait-il être au courant d'une telle chose? Lui-même n'en savait rien et n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette sorcière. Alors, comment pouvait-il…

-"On ne se défait pas des ténèbres aussi facilement."

Le sourire de Maléfique s'élargit alors que le corbeau perché sur son or s'envola avec un croassement sinistre pour venir se poser sur l'épaules de sa maîtresse, les fixant, comme pour les narguer du haut de son perchoir. Et, dans un même geste, Axel et Roxas firent tous deux apparaître leur arme sous le regard aiguisé de la sorcière qui semblait se demander quel sort elle allait leur réserver.

-"Vous voulez m'affronter? Vous n'avez pas la moindre chance!" S'exclama t'elle avant de lever une main, faisant apparaître autour d'elle et des deux hommes un bon nombre de sans-cœur.

-"C'est ce qu'on va voir!" Les deux combattants s'élancèrent en même temps dans la masse noire de leur ennemis avec une fougue et une énergie impressionnante en vu de leur précédent combat, qui en aurait pourtant ébranlé plus d'un. Et Maléfique, derrière sa barrière de sans-cœur, les regardait s'acharner, tel un gigantesque théâtre dont les acteurs viennent d'entrer en scène.

Les deux membres de l'Organisation tentèrent bien de se rapprocher de leur cible principale,

Seulement, dès qu'un sans-cœur s'envolait en fumée, un autre revenait prendre sa place. A aucun instant, la masse noire ne sembla diminuer, les étouffant constamment. Un disparaissait, un réapparaissait, ronde infernale, cercle sans fin.

-"Roxas!" Le blond tourna la tête une seconde, croisant le regard d'Axel, et comprit instantanément ce qu'il devait faire. Les malentendus ne résistent pas longtemps face à une telle situation, et une entente comme la leur l'emportait toujours dans les moments d'urgence.

Prenant son appui, il sauta au dessus de la mer de sans-cœur alors qu'Axel prenait sa place, couvrant ses arrières, et atterrit devant Maléfique qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, le regard posé sur lui avec une lueur de mépris brillant au fond du regard. Et elle ne bougea toujours pas lorsque Roxas leva sa Keyblade, et l'abattit sur elle. Mais à l'instant où la Keyblade aurait du l'atteindre, un mur invisible la retint, et repoussa le blond qui se vit projeter plusieurs mètres en arrière.

-"Qu'est-ce que…!?"

-"Pauvre imbécile!" Lança t'elle, riant à moitié. "Tu as vraiment cru pouvoir me vaincre avec une arme aussi minable?"

Roxas fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard derrière lui, où Axel se démenait avec les sans-cœur pour lui permettre d'avoir le champ libre. Il ne devait pas trainer. Il concentra son énergie dans sa main gauche, et y fit apparaître une seconde Keyblade avant de s'élancer à nouveau.

Il frappa le mur invisible qui protégeait la sorcière avec acharnement, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapidement. Axel lui lança un rapide coup d'œil. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait utiliser ses deux armes, il se disait que Roxas avait l'air d'être entrer en transe, faisant corps avec les Keyblades qui se mouvaient avec agilité entre ses doigts, frappant sans relâche. C'était une vision aussi bien hypnotisante qu'effrayante.

Et, au bout de longues secondes, un bruit de verre cassé retentit dans la pièce. Le mur de Maléfique venait de se fendre, laissant apparaître là où il n'y avait une seconde plus tôt qu'un grand vide un fin voile opaque, au milieu duquel se trouvait la fissure que venait de créer le numéro XIII.

-"Quoi!?" Le sourire de Maléfique disparut de son visage trop maquillé, son cri trouvant écho dans les croissements affolés du corbeau qui s'agitait sur son épaule. Roxas n'attendit pas une autre occasion. S'engouffrant dans la faille qu'il avait créer, il assena un dernier coup au mur opaque qui vola en éclat pour venir se briser définitivement contre le sol avant de disparaître. Il pointa le bout de sa Keyblade vers le visage de Maléfique, et les sans-cœur disparurent subitement de la pièce, laissant enfin un peu de répits au numéro VIII qui vint rejoindre son compagnon.

-"C'est fini." Mais malgré sa position de faiblesse plus qu'apparente, le sourire sarcastique de Maléfique revint sur son visage.

-"Nous nous reverrons!" Un nouvel éclair noir éblouit la pièce, et lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, la pièce était vide. Ils laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, maintenant, ils savaient pourquoi ils avaient étés envoyés ici.

_Agrabah_

Roxas et Axel étaient tous deux assis sur le bord du toit d'une des bâtisses de la ville, silencieux, profitant de la chaleur ambiante et des derniers rayons du soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon. Mais ce silence n'était pas le même que celui qui les avaient oppressés le reste de journée, non. C'était un silence beaucoup plus apaisant, réparateur. Et, confortablement installé dans les bras d'Axel, les doigts de ce dernier jouant délicatement avec ses cheveux, Roxas se reposait de ces batailles qui avaient été, après coup, assez épuisantes.

-"Hey, Roxas…" Le blond releva la tête, la posant sur l'épaule du roux qui fixait toujours l'horizon.

-"Qu'y a-t-il?" Il sembla hésiter une seconde.

-"Tout à l'heure… Tu as dit à Maléfique que Sora l'avait vaincu. Comment le sais-tu?" Cette question tournait dans son esprit depuis ce moment déjà, mais même en retournant toutes les réponses imaginables dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. La seule solution envisageable qu'il avait pu trouvé avait été que tout cela devait être en rapport avec Namine. Même s'il n'en été pas sur à cent pour cent.

-"Je l'ai vu." Cette fois, Axel baissa la tête, le regardant comme s'il sortait tout droit d'un asile. Et ce n'est qu'à se moment là que Roxas se rendit compte qu'il n'avait encore jamais parlé de ses rêves, ou des évènements récents à Axel.

-"Hein?" C'était tout ce qu'Axel avait trouvé à dire. "Tu l'as _vu_?" Roxas poussa un soupir. Par où commencer?

-"Nous sommes liés. Sora et moi. " Il ferma les yeux. Les images défilaient encore devant ses yeux alors qu'il se les remémoraient les unes après les autres. Il voyait encore Sora, la Keyblade pointée sur son cœur. Il le voyait encore alors que son cœur s'envolait, alors que Kairi s'éveillait.

-"Axel…" Sa voix tremblait légèrement. C'est vrai qu'avec tous les évènements de la journée, c'était le première fois qu'il avait le temps d'y penser, et de comprendre réellement ce que cela signifiait réellement. Et ce que ça impliquait également.

-"Je… ne suis que…" Un bruit sourd retentit derrière eux, et Roxas se retourna avant même qu'Axel n'est identifié la provenance du bruit en question. D'un geste brusque, le blond le repoussa alors qu'un rayon vert ne le percute de plein fouet, l'éjectant dans le vide au bord duquel ils se trouvaient. Axel tenta de rattraper son compagnon, mais ses doigts glissèrent entre ceux du blond, à une vitesse infiniment lente et rapide à la fois. Roxas perdit connaissance.

Et derrière eux, une figure les observait, un grand, grand sourire aux lèvres, les yeux jaunes pétillant de cruauté. Elle l'avait eu, sa revanche. Même si ce n'était qu'un début.


	10. Chapitre 9: Disclose

Je m'excuse de l'heure tardive à laquelle je poste ce chapitre,je suis désolé, c'est le week-end, et en ce moment je suis prise assez régulièrement de crise de flemmingite aigue, vous avez le droit de me lancer des pierres - court se cacher derrière un mur -  
En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous!

Guyguy: eh oui, malheureusement, toute bonne chose à une fin... quelle qu'elle soit :) C'est un des chapitre qui m'a posé beaucoup de problème aussi (le huit), je suis contente qu'il ait plu n.n Merci beaucoup, et à la semaine prochaine!

* * *

Tout n'est que ténèbres. Il tombe. Il tombe, et pourtant, jamais il ne heurte le sol. Il tombe, indéfiniment.

-"Namine?" Il l'appelle. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il s'adresse à elle, mais il le fait. "Namine… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?" Il est perdu. Il se raccroche à ce qu'il peut.

-"Qui es-tu? Je ne suis pas Namine, mais Kairi"

-"Kairi…"Un flash allume son esprit. Ce nom… Il le connaît. Il le connaît depuis très longtemps. "Je te connais. Tu es la fille qu'il aime." Il reconnaitrait cette voix entre mille. Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible.

-"Qui? Ce nom, c'est quoi?" Elle ne se souvient pas. Pourquoi ne se souvient-elle pas?

-"Je suis Roxas."

-"Ok, Roxas. Mais lui, il s'appelle comment?"

-"Tu ne te souviens pas de mon nom?" Une autre voix. D'où vient-elle? Il la connait "Eh ben, ça fait plaisir!" C'est lui. Il le sait. Il le sent. "Bon, d'accord, je vais te donnez un indice. Ca commence par un -S-"

Tout est à nouveau noir.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ansem s'approcha de l'homme qui était assis sur le fauteuil au centre de la pièce, se demandant juste une seconde pourquoi, cette fois, il ne se trouvait pas devant son ordinateur.

-"Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir?" Il se stoppa devant lui.

-"Les blancs dans ton esprits commencent t'il à se dissiper?" Ansem hésite une seconde. Il a l'air curieux, ce n'est pas une attitude normale chez lui. Mais il hoche tout de même la tête.

-"Oui… La brume commence à se lever." DiZ semble sourire derrière ses bandages. Visiblement, il a répondu comme il s'y attendait.

-"La même chose arrive à tous ceux qui sont liés à Sora. Bientôt, il ne sera qu'un vieil ami partit depuis un an." Ansem hausse les épaules, et va s'asseoir à son tour dans le fauteuil situé en face de celui de DiZ, sa capuche noire cachant toujours son visage.

-"Namine a presque fini de reconstituer la mémoire de Sora. D'ici deux jours au maximum, tout sera terminé." Continue t'il sans se soucier de son interlocuteur. Mais sa voix s'était fait plus froide, et Ansem su tout de suite de quoi il voulait lui parlait. Il serra son poing contre le siège où il était assis.

-"Tu dois ramener Roxas. Sa présence est nécessaire au réveil du porteur de la Keyblade." Il le fixa de son regard jaune, tel un félin fixant sa proie. Il se crispe un peu plus. Il n'échouera pas deux fois.

-"Je le ramènerais."

-"Je compte sur toi." DiZ se lève, et s'apprête à prendre congés. Ansem l'imite à son tour après quelques secondes, bien déterminé à ne pas le décevoir une nouvelle fois. Cependant, même si c'est aussi une question d'égo, il le fait essentiellement pour lui… pour le revoir un jour, quand il aura vaincu cette part de ténèbres en lui… s'il arrive à vaincre ces ténèbres. Mais pour le moment, il en a besoin. Et peu importe ce que lui coute son prochain combat, il le ramènerai.

- - - - - - - - - -

Un rayon de soleil caressait doucement son visage alors qu'il émergeait doucement du sommeil, s'échappant des bras de Morphée pour se retrouver dans d'autre, beaucoup plus attirant et beaucoup plus chaleureux. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention, se redressant sur le lit en fixant le vide, laissant se bras sur son torse glisser lentement le long de sa peau avant d'atterrir avec un bruit sourd sur le matelas.

Il a rêvé de Kairi… Pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-il pu parler avec elle? Pourquoi avoir pensé qu'il s'agissait de Namine… Ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire. Il l'avait réellement _vécu_. Comment était-ce possible?… Et puis… Cette voix qu'il avait entendue, comme si elle venait du fon de sa propre conscience… Comme un lointain souvenir qui trouve une faille dans son esprit et qui avait brusquement surgi. La voix de Sora.

Ce n'était pas qu'une simple coïncidence. Depuis le début. Plus Roxas réfléchissait, plus tous lui semblait s'assembler comme les pièces d'un puzzle. L'intervention de Riku, la réaction de l'Organisation, ces rêves, l'apparition soudaine de Namine… et maintenant, ça. Et la dernière pièce du puzzle… c'était lui. Lui et Sora. Bien que cela revienne au même après tout. Vu qu'il était Sora.

Quelqu'un bougea à coté de lui, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Peu lui importait tout le reste. Il était Sora. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un… simple double. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et enfin, il tourna la tête. Axel le fixait, d'un regard doux, un peu inquiet. Le sommeil se lisait encore un peu au fond de ses yeux. Comme étaient-ils revenus ici déjà?

-"Comment te sens-tu?" Demande t'il d'une petite voix. Roxas le fixa un instant, le regard un peu vague. Devait-il out lui avouer. Devait-il tout lui dire, comme il s'apprêtait à le faire? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il ne…

-"Je crois que j'ai déjà connu mieux." Dit-il finalement en soupirant légèrement. Axel sourit tristement avant de détourner les yeux. Il savait que les choses allaient commencer à devenir sérieuse. Il a réfléchi à ce que Roxas lui a dit, avant de tomber de se toit en essayant de lui éviter cette attaque surprise. Et il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour paraître si… _naturel_, alors qu'ils ne devait cesser de retourner mille et une pensées dans son esprit.

Mais, il savait qu'ils allaient devoir mettre tout ça au clair, tous les deux. Pourquoi le blond ne lui avait rien dit auparavant, il n'en savait rien, même s'il se doutait qu'il avait eu besoin d'y réfléchir par lui-même. Après tout, si ses déductions l'avaient mené à la même conclusion que lui, ce qui semblait être le cas, il y avait de quoi être désorienté.

Le blond replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras pour y poser sa tête, les yeux légèrement plissés par le soleil. Axel eut un rire ironique.

-"Qu'y a-t-il?"

-"Non… Ce n'est rien." C'est toujours quand les âmes semblent sombrer dans les ténèbres que le soleil brille du plus beau des éclats. C'est ce que se disait le roux en observant l'étoiles lumineuse au travers des carreaux poussiéreux.

-"Axel…" Il tourna la tête vers lui.

Observant au travers de la fenêtre, il semblait ailleurs, le regard lointain, à des lieux derrière ces haut buildings d'acier, tel un oiseau en cage aspirant à la liberté. A quoi pouvait-il bien pensé, à cet instant, avec une telle expression au fond des yeux? A attendre, on finit toujours par perdre sa chance de s'envoler.

-"Je suis tombé, n'est-ce pas?" Il pencha la tête sur le coté, fermant les yeux, comme recherchant dans ses souvenirs. "Et tu n'as pas pu me rattraper." Axel fronça les sourcils.

-"Mais de quoi parles-tu?" Roxas rouvrit les yeux, le fixant d'un air étrange." Tu es bien tombé de ce mur, mais j'ai réussi à rattraper ta main de justesse! Sinon tu ne serais peut-être plus là." Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Il se souvenait pourtant des doigts d'Axel frôler les siens avant que le vide ne les sépare. Il se souvenait cette sensation de chute avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, et se laisse emporter par l'inconscience.

. -"Pourtant, je…" Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Tout cela n'avait-il été qu'une illusion de plus? Ca lui avait semblé si réel, si vrai… Comment distinguer le rêve de la réalité? Peut-être que lui-même n'était qu'un simple rêve, fragile, éphémère… qui risque de se briser et de disparaître à chaque instant.

-"Roxas…" Le blond tourna la tête vers lui, se rendant compte qu'Axel s'était rapproché de lui, s'asseyant également sur le rebord du lit. "Tu es là…" Il baissa la tête, observant le sol. "C'est le plus important, tu ne crois pas?"

-"Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus." Avec lenteur, il leva sa main, le bras tendu, jusqu'au niveau de ses yeux. Ainsi, dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, elle semblait resplendir d'un éclat… irréel. Roxas resta silencieux un long moment, observant ses doigts dans la lumière en jouant avec les ombres, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que sa main ne disparaisse sous ses yeux.

-"Suis-je encore… en train de rêver?" Souffla t'il, plus pour lui-même que pour Axel ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Le roux le regardait, sans prononcer le moindre mot, laissant planer un lourd silence jusqu'à ce que…

-"Aïe!" Roxas sursauta violement en agrippant son bras gauche, se redressant à moitié. Il lança un regard meurtrier au numéro VIII qui le fixait avec un petit sourire compatissant tandis qu'il se massait son bras douloureux à l'endroit où la peau avait légèrement rougi.

-"Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?!" S'exclama t'il alors que le roux semblait satisfait de son petit effet avant de parler à son tour, la voix étonnement basse et hésitante, clochant entièrement avec le sourire qu'il affichait. Roxas s'apprêtait à se relever, rejetant les quelques couvertures qui le recouvrait encore, mais fut stoppé par son compagnon.

-"Maintenant, tu es sur que tu ne rêve pas." Roxas écarquilla les yeux,. Son bras cessa tout mouvements, et retomba avec mollesse le long de son corps. Ils se fixèrent un instant, alors que le blond essayait de percer les sous-entendus qu'impliquait de telles paroles. Il finit par éclater de rire.

-"Idiot…" Axel sourit comme si c'était le plus beau compliment qu'il pouvait lui faire, avant de lui tendre une main que Roxas s'empressa de saisir. Il se retrouva bien vite dans les bras du roux, ses bras entourant son torse, son menton posé sur le haut de son crâne.

Ils restèrent silencieux encore un long moment, un mince sourire collés sur leurs lèvres, profitant au maximum de cet instant qui s'offrait à eux tout en sachant qu'il ne durerait pas éternellement. Après tout, le bonheur n'existe que dans la fugacité.

Roxas bascula sa tête en arrière, la posant sur l'épaule d'Axel, observant le plafond parfaitement blanc. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils se trouvaient dans la chambre du numéro VIII. Il laissa échapper un léger soupir de contentement alors qu'il venait se blottir un peu plus lui, les bras autour de sa taille l'enserrant un peu plus fort, mais toujours avec autant de tendresse et d'attention. Peut importait que ce ne soit qu'une rêve ou pas. Seul comptait le fait qu'ils soient là, dans cette chaleur familière et qui lui était si agréable. Juste ensemble.

Mais parfois, les sentiments, ou sensations de sentiments, dans leur cas, pensa amèrement Roxas, ne suffisaient pas à faire cesser la logique et la quête de réponses. Parce que l'être humain, ou même un substitut de ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir _savoir_, et de vouloir se connaître. Et Roxas fut bientôt rattraper par toutes ces questions, l'emmenant loin des bras de celui qu'il aimait, l'emmenant loin de ce monde de chaleur et de soleil.

-"Roxas…" Le blond soupira, sortant de sa torpeur momentanée. Ils n'auraient pas pu rester ainsi éternellement. "Tu as dit… Que tu avais vu Sora?" Il hocha la tête, et se redressa un peu sur le lit, se défaisant de l'étreinte d'Axel. Il ne cessait de fixer la fenêtre.

-"Oui." Il se tut un instant, et Axel respecta son silence. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir, tout compte fait. Parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où tout ceci allait les mener, et que l'inconnu a toujours effrayé les hommes. Pour cette raison, mais aussi…

-"Dans mes rêves. J'ai vu tous ses souvenirs, tous ses actes." Axel fronça un sourcil.

-"En rêve?"

-"Depuis quelques jours, toutes les nuits. Je ne comprenais pas, au début." Il rit légèrement, un rire ironique, cynique. "J'ai été stupide. Même Namine a tenté de me faire comprendre."

-"Namine…" Le roux ne comprenait ce que cherchait cette fille. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle s'échappait du château, avec pour objectif de reconstruire la mémoire de Sora… Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était devenue par la suite, alors quel rapport avec… Une étincelle s'alluma dans son esprit, et il écarquilla les yeux. C'était peut-être…

-"Tu n'as pas l'air surpris." Le numéro VIII releva la tête, croisant le regard de son compagnon. C'est vrai qu'en comparaison de sa réaction face à Xenmas lorsqu'il lui avait appris, il y avait de quoi être surpris.

-"Xenmas me l'a révélé. Avant que nous ne partions en mission. Et… il…" Axel se tut. Devait-il lui dire? Devait-il lui avouer que Xenmas voulait le faire éliminer avant que la situation ne devienne encore plus complexe et risquée?

-"Il?" Axel le fixa, le regard perdu dans ces prunelles couleur océan. Il n'avait pas le courage de lui avouer. Lui dire ou ne rien faire. Dans les deux cas il l'avait l'impression, en un sens, de trahir sa confiance. Il finit par baisser la tête.

-"Non, ce n'est rien. Il m'a juste demander si tu m'avais parlé de quelque chose à ce sujet. Je lui ai dit que non." Roxas haussa les épaules, lui faisant confiance. Peut-être aurait-il du se demander pourquoi il ne cessait d'éviter son regard.

-"Elle disait que l'Organisation l'avait forcé à effacer la mémoire de Sora."

-"Ouais… Je ne sais pas trop." Le blond parut intrigué par la réponse quelque peu évasive de son compagnon. "Elle était… spéciale. Elle ne savait rien, aussi bien sur elle-même que sur le pouvoir qu'elle avait. Marluxia lui a fait croire qu'elle œuvrait pour le "bien", alors, elle obéissait docilement. Seulement, au fur et à mesure que le porteur de la Keyblade avançait dans le manoir, plus elle s'interrogeait sur le bienfondé de ses actes. Puis, elle a finit par s'échapper." Il réfléchit une petite seconde avant de finir sa phrase. "C'est sans doute un peu triste, quand on y pense. Je ne sais pas." Roxas hocha de nouveau la tête. La compassion… C'était peut-être ça qu'il aurait du ressentir après cette courte histoire. Cependant, dans son cœur, il n'y avait qu'indifférence. A croire que la seule chose dont les similis étaient capables de se soucier étaient eux-mêmes.

-"Elle m'a dit que nous étions pareils. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas si tort."

Deux esprits perdus, manipulés pour une seule et même cause. Deux êtres dont l'existence était entouré de ce voile opaque, auréolée de mystères et de secrets. Naminé a été utilisé pour son pouvoir, et lui-même pour… la Keyblade. Ces deux choses qui faisaient d'eux des similis spéciaux, tant aux yeux de l'Organisation qu'à ceux du monde extérieur.

-"C'est ce que tu penses?" Le blond en venait à se demander ce qui les différenciaient, au final. Leur apparence, leur nom… Quelle importance?

-"D'une certaine manière."

Mais malgré tout, quelque chose le gênait dans cette façon de penser. Il avait beau se le répéter des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, il n'arrivait pas à s'en persuader, cet arrière goût de gêne omniprésent l'en empêchait. Une gêne, dans un coin de son esprit, comme une petite voix, toute petite, inaudible, qui cherche à lui faire ressurgir un souvenir oublié depuis longtemps.

Roxas releva les yeux, croisant ceux émeraude du roux, et se perdit dans leur douceur, leur beauté, s'y plongeant comme si toutes les réponses s'y trouvaient. Le silence s'installa de nouveau, et aucun d'eux ne détourna le regard. Axel le fixait, lui aussi, mitigé quant à la conduite à tenir. Il se sentirait bien incapable de briser ce silence pesant, ayant l'impression que chaque mot, chaque paroles ne feraient qu'empirer les choses, et l'éloigner un peu plus de lui…

Mais restait-il quelques chose à rattraper lorsque l'oiseau commence à passer entre les barreaux de sa cage dorée? Il avait réussi à le retenir une première fois, mais l'appel des cieux se fait toujours plus fort.

-"Axel…" Ils ne cillèrent pas un seul instant. "J'aurais sans doute du t'en parler plus tôt…"

-"C'était ton choix." Roxas sourit maladroitement. Ses choix n'étaient pas toujours les meilleurs, loin de là. Et maintenant, il avait l'impression que s'il en avait parlé avec Axel, cela lui aurait clarifier les choses bien plus qu'il n'avait pu le penser. Ou au moins, de les extérioriser, plutôt que de les retourner mille et une fois dans sa tête.

-"J'ai voulu te le dire… à Agrabah. Seulement…" Le roux hocha la tête. Ils savaient tous les deux très bien ce qu'il s'étaient passé… Enfin, plus ou moins. Le numéro XIII ferma les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration. Il avait lui-même encore du mal à croire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

-"Je suis Sora." Il ne le quitta pas du regard. "Le simili de Sora."

Axel baissa la tête, rompant le contact visuel, sans dire un mot. Aucune exclamation de surprise, aucune demande d'explication, comme Roxas s'y était pourtant attendu. Non rien. Juste un grand silence un peu gêné. Un silence que le blond ne comprenait pas. Il aurait pourtant du être surpris, au moins autant que lui l'avait été, le matin où il s'était réveillé, qu'il avait pu enfin rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle. Mais rien, pas même un haussement de sourcil. Juste ce regard fuyant. Et Roxas le regardait, atterré, sans voix.

Il ne pouvait être que surpris… cela aurait voulu dire que…

-"Tu savais…" Murmura soudainement Roxas, réalisant brutalement l'origine du mutisme de son compagnon. Et Axel fixait le sol, n'osait pas relever la tête et effronté le regard de Roxas. "Tu savais…" Répéta t'il lentement, sa surprise, son effarement se transforment peu à peu en colère froide.

-"Roxas…" Les yeux toujours baissés, sa voix s'était faite presque suppliante, chose presque… effrayante chez lui. Mais cela ne fit qu'amplifier le ressentiment du blond qui s'écarta d'un mouvement vif.

-"Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?!" Plus que ce sentiment de colère, cette sensation si désagréable de trahison qui pulsait douloureusement au fond de sa poitrine et qui s'emparait de lui, petit à petit, secondes après secondes. "Tu m'avais dit que tu m'aiderai…" Et sa voix se faisait plus faible, distante… plus froide, alors que la douleur en venait à remplacer la colère. Il recula d'un pas en direction de la porte.

-"Je te faisais confiance… Mais je…" Pourquoi Roxas avait-il aussi mal? Il n'avait pas de cœur, pourtant, il ne devrait pas souffrir ainsi… Alors pourquoi…

Le blond lui tourna le dos, prêt à partir, prêt à l'abandonner comme lui venait de le faire.

-"Attends!…" Axel le retint par la manche, l'empêchant de s'en aller. Roxas se stoppa, mais ne se retourna pas. "Laisse moi t'expliquer…"

-"Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire." Tranche t'il d'une voix froide. Il tenta de dégager son bras, mais le roux ne le lâcha pas.

-"S'il te plaît…"

Roxas ne put s'empêcher de se retourner. Axel avait relevé la tête, l'observant avec un air de profond regret, le regard hésitant. Le blond remarqua que la main qui tenait sa manche tremblait légèrement, elle aussi. Il savait que s'il insistait pour partir, Axel le laisserai faire et ne le forcerai pas à rester. Il aurait pu. Un part de lui mourait d'envie de le faire. De lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, pas vrai?

Mais il ne put se résoudre à l'abandonner ainsi, alors qu'il se montrait pour la première fois si… vulnérable, en un sens. Et puis, il ne pouvait oublier sur un coup de tête tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Alors il se contenta de soupirer et de s'adosser au mur en face de lui. Axel ne put cacher son soulagement.

-"Alors?" Cette fois, ce fut le numéro VIII qui prit une inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

-"Je… Je n'avais pas le certitude de ce que je pensais. Je ne voulais pas semer le trouble, même si j'avais quelques doutes…"

-"Comment as-tu su?"

-"La première fois que j'ai vu Sora, au Manoir Oblivion, ton image s'est immédiatement superposé à la sienne. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, et j'ai pensé que c'était du au fait qu'il portait également la Keyblade. Cette impression m'est resté un long moment…" Le regard de Roxas se voila une petite seconde et Axel arrêta de parler.

-"Je ne suis qu'un… simple double…" Murmura t'il en baissant la tête. Le roux se releva lentement, venant se placer à coté de lui. Il hésita une seconde avant de finalement lever la main et de lui relever doucement le visage.

-"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire." Roxas dégagea sa tête.

-"Mais c'est la vérité."

-"Aux yeux de l'Organisation, oui." Le blond baissa la tête. Enfoncé le couteau dans la plaie était-il son unique moyen pour s'expliquer? Il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte. "Ils ne voient que Sora à travers toi, et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils te surveillent aussi attentivement. Toutes ces missions que tu effectuais, dans l'unique but de détruire toujours plus de sans-cœur. C'est aussi ce qui m'a fait réfléchir."

-"Ca suffit…" Il en avait suffisamment entendu. Il n'aurait pas du rester.

-"Mais même après tout ce temps… Je continue à penser que tu n'es pas comme lui."

-"Hein?" Roxas releva la tête. Axel lui sourit. Avait-il bien entendu?

-"Tu n'es pas Sora. Peut importe combien tu pourras lui ressembler… Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme une vulgaire copie… Tu es juste… Roxas."

Le numéro XIII resta sans voix. Pourquoi réussissait-il à dire si facilement les mots qu'il attendait? Ca semblait tellement simple avec lui. Simili ou non… L'avait t'il réellement considéré comme une personne à part entière? Comme si tout pouvait se résoudre en un claquement de doigt. Toute sa colère s'était évanouie, d'un coup, à ces simples paroles. Lui disait-il seulement ce qu'il voulait entendre. Roxas aurait voulu se persuader que non…

-"Tu aurais du m'en parler…" Souffla t'il quand même, incapable d'oublier cette sensation si poignante qui s'était emparé de lui.

-"Je te l'ai dit. Ce n'était que des suppositions… Je ne voulais pas t'embrouiller… Et puis…" Il se tut, la fin de sa phrase se perdant dans un murmure inaudible. Un bras hésitant entoura la taille fine du blond qui se retourna vers lui.

-"Et?" Insista le blond, repoussant d'un geste les mèches rouges qui tombaient devant ses yeux. Un autre sentiment battait dans sa poitrine. Beaucoup plus doux, beaucoup plus chaud.

-"J'avais… peur de te perdre… une nouvelle fois."

Axel le serra contre lui, cachant son visage dans sa chevelure blonde. Et Roxas ne out s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en le prenant à son tour dans ses bras. Il était comme lui, après tout. Tout aussi désorienté, perdu, voir même un peu plus et ne sachant pas comment agir pour faire avancer les choses dans le bon sens. Peut-être auraient-ils du se faire juste un peu plus confiance.

-"Ax…"

-"Je ne suis qu'un égoïste…"

Et mentalement, Roxas ne pout s'empêcher de rire. Si Axel avait été égoïste, qu'était-il, lui? Depuis le début, il prenait des décisions seul, sans prendre la peine de réfléchir une seule seconde à ce que le roux pourrait ressentir, en se disant qu'il ne comptait as pour lui… Un beau moyen de se voiler la face. Mais même en sachant ça, il continuerait jusqu'au bout. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

-"Je ne peux pas rester." Il ferma les yeux, et sentit Axel soupirer dans ses cheveux.

-"Je sais…"

Ils se turent, immobile, l'un contre l'autre, laissant passer les grains de sable du temps. Et longtemps après que le soleil se fut enfui derrière un nuage sombre, longtemps après que la pluie ne se soit mise à tomber ardemment sur les bâtiments de bêton, ils étaient toujours là, enlacés, silencieux.

Et tous les deux se disaient, au fond de leur esprit, avec un mélange de tristesse, de douleur, d'appréhension…

Que c'était un de leur derniers moments ensemble…


	11. Chapitre10: Heartbeat

Bon, dernier réel chapitre de la fic, le prochain étant plus un épilogue qu'autre chose. Je ne ferais aucun commentaire de plus, en espérant que vous apprécierez la lecture, gros bisous à tous!

Vide. Ce lieu était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vide. De-ci, de-là, quelques morceaux de terre. Rien de plus. Du vide. Au loin, une grosse boule lumineuse. Leur destination.

-"Ca alors! C'est tout ce qui reste des mondes pris par les sans-cœur?" Sora à l'air inquiet.

-"Ces mondes vont renaître si on bat Ansem, hein? Mais si nous on arrive ç le battre et que tous ces mondes revivent et se séparent comme avant…" Ils plongent tous trois dans un abime de ténèbres. Au centre, un immense sans-cœur. "Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à cet endroit? Et à nous?" La créature les attaques.

-"Tous les mondes naissent dans les ténèbres." Un flash. Riku. Ou plutôt, Ansem dans son corps. Devant lui, il reprend la forme de son vraie corps. "Et c'est aussi là qu'ils meurent." Sora veut l'attraper. "Le cœur n'est pas différent." Ansem est au sommet d'une falaise fendillée. Il le défit en combat. "Les ténèbres sont l'essence même du cœur."

Ils reviennent dans c précipice de ténèbres.

-"C'est n'est pas vrai!" Sora combat une des formes d'Ansem. "Le cœur peut être faible, parfois même, il peut se soumettre." Ansem se met en garde. "Mais j'ai apprit qu'au fond de lui, il y a une lumière qui ne s'éteint jamais!" Sora vole vers une cavité. Du noir. Tout explose devant lui. Ansem a été vaincu. Un éclair s'abat sur lui. Flash. Il a repris forme humaine.

-"Kingdom Hearts! Donne moi le pouvoir des ténèbres!" Une porte blanche. Il tend la main.

-"Tu as tort!" Ils sont là aussi. La porte s'ouvre lentement. Un jet de lumière jaillit. "Le Monde de Kingdom Hearts est fait de… lumière!" La lumière traverse Ansem. Un orbe lumineux. Il est ébloui. Ansem est vaincu. 

Mickey. Derrière la porte. Il tient une Keyblade.

-"Maintenant, Sora, fermons cette porte, une bonne fois pour toutes!" Ils poussent la porte. Elle va se refermer. Riku est à l'intérieur. Il tourne la tête. Il lui sourit.

-"Prend soin d'elle." La porte est fermée. Sora lève sa Keyblade. Mickey également. La porte est scellée. Flash. Kairi est là.

-"Kairi!" Il court vers elle.

-"Sora!." Une secousse. Elle tombe. Il la rattrape par la main.

-"Kairi, tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit? Je serai toujours avec toi!" Les deux endroits où ils se trouvent s'écartent. "Je reviendrai! Je te le promets!" Ils s'éloignent toujours un peu plus.

-"Je t'attendrai!" Leur mains se séparent. Ils disparaissent lentement.

Un chemin. Une grande prairie verte. Partout autour. Ils marchent tous les trois.

-"On fait quoi, maintenant?" Ils ont l'air détendu.

-"Nous devons trouver Riku et le Roi Mickey."

-"Mais… Où est-ce qu'on va la trouver cette fameuse porte de la lumière?" Un chien jaune s'approche. Une lettre. Dans sa bouche. Ils les regarde.

-"Pluto?" Cette lettre. Un sceau.

-"C'est le sceau royal!" Sora se penche. Il veut l'attirer.

-"Hey, est-ce que tu a vu le Roi Mickey?" Le chien s'enfui. Il emmène la lettre. Sora regarde les deux autres.

-"On y va!" Ils le suivent en courant.

La nuit. Le même endroit. Ce chemin interminable de terre. Il marche. Il sent une présence. Un ombre. Il se retourne. Personne. Il est surpris. Il se retourne à nouveau. Une personne. Un manteau voir. Elle s'en va, disparaît dans les ténèbres. Il tente de l'atteindre. Elle part. Un flash.

Un étrange Manoir. Il s'avance. Quel est cet endroit?… 

Tout se brouille.

- - - - - - - - - -

Roxas ouvrit lentement les yeux, cette sensation dérangeante de semi-conscience encore présente dans son esprit. Il ne bougea pas, restant allongé dans son lit, collé contre le corps chaud d'Axel qui se soulevait calmement à un rythme régulier, l'incitant à replonger dans le sommeil. Cette nuit avait passée bien trop vite, aux cotés de celui qu'il aimait. Et il n'avait aucune envie de se lever pour affronter ces murs blancs incroyablement froids et austères, reflétant ces lumières grisâtres des jours de pluie.

Alors, il referma les yeux, aussi doucement qu'il les avait ouvert, comme si le temps pouvait faire marche arrière et leur offrir quelques heures de plus. On pense toujours avoir la vie devant nous. Chaque jour, se disant que demain serait au rendez-vous. Mais quand la fin pointe le bout de son nez, on espère toujours un jour de plus, et chaque heure, on prie pour vivre une heure de plus, une journée de plus. Mais le temps suis son cours sans que personne ne puisse l'interrompre.

Roxas ses serra un peu plus contre la poitrine du roux, toujours endormi, se laissant envahir par cette chaleur réconfortante. Son rêve… C'était comme s'il annonçait la fin d'une histoire. Le fin de l'histoire de Sora… La fin de son histoire également. Une prémonition? Ou juste un simple hasard? Il ne voulait pas y penser.

Les deux bras qui enserraient sa taille le pressèrent un peu plus contre le corps d'Axel, et Roxas sentit les lèvres de son compagnon effleurer doucement ses cheveux avant de venir déposer un baiser sur son front, sans un mot. Et Roxas n'avait pas le cœur à ouvrir les yeux et à affronter son regard empli de tendresse, cachant cette étincelle de résignation qui se cachait derrière ses prunelles. Un regard pétillant, mais surtout, un regard forcé, faux. Comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose, telle une braise qui s'éteint doucement, souvenir ardent d'un feu éclatant dont le temps est révolu.

Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et voir ce spectacle. Il ne voulait pas se dire que c'était sa faute, pour avoir voulu retarder l'inéluctable, et surtout, tenter de l'éviter. Parce qu'il aurait du partir quand il en a eu l'occasion, qu'il n'aurait pas du se rattacher à un fil qu'il savait déjà à moitié coupé. Il aurait pourtant du savoir qu'il ne tomberait que de plus haut, que la chute ne ferait que plus mal. Il ne voulait pas être confronté à ça. Parce que ça faisait beaucoup trop mal.

Et s'il avait ouvert les yeux, juste un instant, il se serait rendu compte qu'Axel aussi, ne se risquait à lever les paupières. Il se contentait de le garder contre lui, respirant l'odeur suave de ses cheveux, l'enserrant avec tendresse, les mains légèrement tremblantes, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'évapore littéralement dans les airs, qu'ils s'échappent entre ses doigts. Si hésitant. Roxas n'en souffrait qu'un peu plus de le voir ainsi Parce qu'il avait regardé en arrière, qu'il avait douté, ce n'était pas que lui qui avait souffert de ses décisions égoïstes.

-"C'est le matin." 

Une petite voix, encore rongée par les restes d'un sommeil qu'on devinait aisément tourmenté. En temps normal, Roxas aurait sourit, et aurait ouvert les yeux pour contempler la fenêtre, les yeux brillant. Il avait toujours _demain_ pour profiter de ce spectacle et de ces bras. 

Mais il se contenta de se recroqueviller un peu plus contre Axel, enfonçant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, les paupière obstinément closes, une fine ride marquant son front. Demain n'existait plus, désormais.

Axel passa un main dans ses cheveux, se redressant légèrement pour s'appuyer son coude, Roxas toujours appuyé sur lui. Et en caressant quelques mèches, il se fit la réflexion, comme le blond quelques instant plus tôt, que la nuit avait vraiment été trop courte. Pourquoi le soleil s'était-il levé? La nuit, qu'il est beau de croire à la lumière…

Il baissa les yeux vers la fourrure blonde allongé sur lui. Un instant, la veille, un court, si court, mais si long instant, il avait cru le perdre. Et l'avoir contre lui, à cet instant, était à la fois un soulagement et une douleur encore plus cruelle. Avait-il été assez stupide pour croire que Roxas ne comprendrait pas, un jour ou l'autre? Ou pour penser qu'il avait pu se tromper, malgré l'attitude de Xenmas à son égard? Roxas était bien moins bête que ne semblait le penser le chef du Treizième Ordre. Mais il ne valait pas mieux que lui, en fin de compte.

Sa main se crispa dans les cheveux du blond. Il avait été stupide, égoïste, et avait failli en payer le prix. Même s'il finira par s'acquitter de ce prix bien assez tôt. Sa tête tournait. Que cherchait-il à retenir, au fond de lui?

-"Il va pleuvoir…" Les mots de Roxas étaient vies de sens. Il s'en fichait. Il ne supportait plus ce silence. Ce silence de mort.

-"Ouais." 

Si seulement la pluie pouvait laver les pêchés… Si seulement le soleil cessait cette lente ascension dans le ciel nuageux. Si le temps pouvait s'arrêter, juste un instant… juste pour l'éternité. Il observa une dernière mèche blonde qui glissait lentement entre ses doigt, et atterrit sur l'oreiller blanc. Non, le temps n'était vraiment pas de leur coté.

Un bruit contre le carreau de la fenêtre. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête. Un deuxième bruit, identique, une troisième, un quatrième... Il commençait à pleuvoir. Et ce n'était pas une petite averse. Il n'aura pas fallu longtemps. Axel baissa le regard vers son compagnon qui observait la vitre déjà ruisselante d'eau. A quoi pouvait-il penser, ainsi, le regard tellement vague qu'on le croirait replongé dans les affres du sommeil? Seulement, le roux savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Oh combien il aurait préféré que ce soit la cas, plutôt que de se retrouver dans cette situation des moins... inconfortable.

-"Je dois y aller." 

Roxas s'étonna lui-même de l'indifférence de sa voix. Mais il ne voulait pas troubler le calme apparent du numéro VIII. Pourquoi semblait-si calme, alors que lui bouillonnait à l'intérieur? Peut-être que tout cela n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux... Seulement, ce regard doux qu'il pouvait sentir poser sur son dos ne pouvait que démentir ses pensées. 

Encore maintenant, il se rendit compte qu'il cherchait encore à trouver des échappatoires à cette situation. Il n'avait vraiment rien appris.

-"Je sais." 

Axel aussi l'avait senti, au moment où Roxas avait prononcé ces mots. Cette force incommensurable qui était apparu brusquement dans l'enceinte de la ville, signe que quelqu'un venait d'y pénétrer. Quelqu'un qui possédait une force immense... Quelqu'un qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré.

La main d'Axel glissa lentement le long de l'épaule du blond, frôlant sa peau encore chaude. Leur doigts s'emmêlèrent presque naturellement. Roxas se redressa lentement, faisant glisser le drap le long de son torse, sa main ne quittant plus celle de son compagnon. Puis, lentement, il tourna la tête vers le roux, posant sur lui son regard bleuté. La fin de l'histoire est écrite, il ne reste plus qu'aux acteurs de se décider à la jouer.

-"Merci." 

Un simple murmure qui voulait dire tant de choses. Axel voulut retenir cette main dans la sienne, mais ses doigts ne se resserrèrent que sur du vide. Le blond s'était relevé, lui tournant à nouveau le dos, enfilant d'un geste machinal son long manteau noir. Il devait se dépêcher avant que le reste de l'Organisation ne s'en mêle. Roxas mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte, et le roux se leva à son tour, attrapant également son habit noir. Le blond stoppa son geste.

-"Tu n'as pas à venir…" 

-"Je ne m'y sens pas obligé."

Roxas se retourna, et le sourire que lui offrit le roux le fit abandonner instantanément la partie. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à se lancer dans un tel jeu. Et puis, d'un coté, il était quelque peu soulagé qu'Axel veuille bien venir avec lui… et de lui montrer ainsi qu'il comptait aussi à ses yeux. Au moins un peu. Même si ce n'était qu'un maigre réconfort.

Le blond tourna la poignée alors que son compagnon le rejoignait. Et alors qu'ils franchissaient tous deux le pas de la porte, Roxas reprit précautionneusement la main du roux dans la sienne, le regard innocemment fixé sur le mur opposé. Axel lui lança un regard surpris alors qu'il se faisait lentement guider au travers des couloirs blancs avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire tendre et triste.

Il le suivit ainsi le long des salles et couloirs, où ils ne croisèrent, heureusement, personne, jusqu'à arriver à l'allée lumineuse qui les mèneraient à l'extérieur de la base du Treizième Ordre. Sans une seconde d'hésitations, ils franchirent le précipice du désespoir, se faisait tremper par la pluie en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, et continuèrent d'avancer dans l'intérieur même d'Illusiopolis, se dirigeant vers le source de pouvoir qui se faisait de plus en plus intense.

Et ce n'est qu'après de longues minutes de marche silencieuse qu'ils s'arrêtèrent au centre d'une grande place entourée de bâtiments plus haut les uns que les autres. Et loin dans le ciel, la lueur blafarde de cette lune en forme de cœur au travers des nuages emplis de pluie éclairait médiocrement les alentours.

-"Axel…" Le roux baissa la tête vers lui. "Quoi qu'il puisse arriver à partir de maintenant… Je ne t'oublierai jamais." Les doigts du blond jouaient nerveusement avec ceux de son compagnon.

-"Je sais."

Un ouverture apparut devant eux. Ils ne bougèrent pas, se contentant d'observer cette homme qui s'avançait lentement vers eux, jusqu'à ce que le passage ne disparaisse derrière lui. Il fixa Roxas un long moment, le numéro XIII lui renvoyant son regard, sans détourner les yeux une seule fois. Tout lui paraissait si différent, maintenant.

-"Riku…" Murmura t'il, sentant un étrange mélange de sentiment bouillonner à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Même s'il n'avait plus son apparence, il s'agissait bien du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Il avait lui-même été le témoin de sa transformation. Comment ne pas s'en souvenir? Alors qu'il ne comprenait que maintenant ses réelles motivations.

Mais ce dernier, à l'instar de leur précédent affrontement, fit apparaître une ombre derrière lui, prenant la forme de deux bras. La puissance qu'il dégageait était bien supérieure à celle de leur rencontre passée, et la tension qui régnait sur les quelques mètres de la place le clouait presque sur place. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse, en aussi peu de temps, réussir à contrôler les ténèbres qui étaient en lui, et à faire progresser leur force à un tel point.

-"Je suis venu chercher Sora." 

Roxas sentit Axel se crisper derrière lui. Bien évidemment, il avait également prit conscience de leur faiblesse en comparaison à cet homme. Même si la situation avait été différente, ils n'auraient pu lutter face à une telle puissance.

-"Tu peux baisser ta garde. Je suis venu ici pour te suivre."

Riku parut surpris. Il devait sans doute s'attendre à un long combat contre les deux compagnons, et non à une telle déclaration de soumission. De nouveau, ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Mais Riku détourna bien vite les yeux. Roxas ne put s'empêcher de soupirer légèrement. Le lien qui l'unissait à Sora était fort. Peut-être plus fort que celui qui unissait le porteur de la Keyblade à Kairi. Et il savait que Riku voyait en lui le simple reflet du jeune homme. 

Comme tous les autres.

-"Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance?" L'agressivité qui émanait de lui n'avait pas diminuée une seule seconde. Roxas souris ironiquement.

-"Ne crois-tu pas que si je voulais te combattre, nous serions encore en train de discuter gentiment?"

Riku ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il la referma sans prononcer la moindre parole, ses yeux passant lentement d'Axel à Roxas, évitant toujours le regard de ce dernier. Puis, finalement, l'ombre derrière lui disparut, bien que lui-même ne baisse pas sa garde pour autant.

-"Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps." Ajouta Roxas pour lui-même, levant les yeux vers l'immense bâtiment blanc qui surplombait les autres buildings. 

-"Pourquoi?" Interrompis brusquement Riku. "Tu sais pourtant ce qu'il se passera si tu me suis!" Le blond reposa son regard vers lui, et le jeune homme sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Il avait réellement le même regard que _lui_. C'en était presque… effrayant.

-"Et pourquoi me le demandes-tu? Tu devrais plutôt te réjouir de pouvoir revoir Sora, non?" Riposta Roxas avec un air de défi. "J'ai mes raisons" Finit-il par ajouter, plus calmement, devant le silence de son 'kidnappeur'.

Il s'avança d'un pas vers lui, ses doigts se déliant lentement de ceux d'Axel, qui resserra sa prise en sentant l'oiseau s'envoler.

-"Roxas…" Sa voix était à peine assez forte pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie.

La Clé du Destin se retourna vers lui, un faible sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Le roux semblait pourtant tellement calme, en apparence. Et pourtant, pourtant, Roxas ne savait que trop bien le mélange indescriptible d'émotions qu'il tentait de contenir. Cette main qui ne savait si elle devait retenir sa consœur ou bien lui laisser sa liberté en était déjà une belle preuve. Le blond revint vers lui.

-"Ce n'est qu'un nouveau départ, Ax." Peut-être qu'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même, au travers de ces paroles. Il n'en était pas entièrement certain.

Avec lenteur, il se redressa sur la pointe des pieds, lâchant la main du roux pour venir entoure son cou de ses bras. Et c'est toujours avec cette lenteur cruelle qu'il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, tendrement. Un ultime geste de réconfort. Axel se laissa faire, répondant désespérément au baiser, ses bras trouvant spontanément leur place autour de la taille du jeune homme, le serrant contre lui à l'étouffer.

Riku détourna le regard. Pas qu'il se sente mal à l'aise, non. Mais il réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait aux paroles que DiZ lui avait répété à de nombreuses reprises par le passé, et pas plus tard que la veille de son départ.

_"Les similis n'auraient jamais du voir le jour. Ce ne sont que de pâle semblant d'être humain, dénués de cœur, et de sentiments. Ils sont condamnés à disparaître. "_

Maintenant, il commençait à douter. Peut-être que Roxas était un simili spécial, effectivement. Cependant, il restait avant tout un simili, non? Mais lui, et cet homme qu'il avait affronté, était visiblement loin de ne rien éprouver. Qu'avait-il pu se passer? Il n'aurait su le dire. Alors, il se contentait d'observer. Peut-être n'était-ce simplement que l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Axel et Roxas finirent par se séparer, les jouent rouges, la respiration haletante. Le sourire de Roxas n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres.

-"C'est à toi de faire tes choix, désormais…" Souffla t'il à son oreille.

Il passa une main sur sa joue, y enlevant quelques mèche rousses collés à son visage par la pluie, avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner définitivement.

Jusqu'à ce que l'aura d'Axel ne s'accroisse brusquement.

Roxas fit volte-face, pour constater avec une certaine surprise que le roux avait en réalité fait apparaître son arme dans sa main, faisant bruler quelques flammes malgré la pluie. Il le regardait d'un air d'abattement total.

-"Tu sais, Roxas… Ca fait longtemps que je me suis décidé." Il ne le quitta pas des yeux, un mince rire franchissant ses lèvres. Et le blond ne comprenait pas son subit changement de comportement. "Il m'a dit de me débarrasser de toi si tu comptais partir à nouveau…" La blond écarquilla les yeux. "Alors, je…"

Riku n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste. L'arme vola dans les airs, les flammes éclairant le visage de Roxas tandis qu'elle s'en rapprochait dangereusement, Axel fixant la trajectoire, une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard. Roxas resta immobile. Il continuait à fixer Axel, ignorant ce danger imminent, malgré cette menace oppressante.

Il aurait pourtant pu bloquer aisément cet assaut.

Mais il ne cilla pas lorsque l'arme atteint finalement son but, il ne fit pas un geste quand elle vint se ficher sur le sol, à quelques millimètres devant lui. Il se contenta de sourire, une fois de plus. Et Riku observait, incapable de faire le moindre geste, cherchant la clé de ce dialogue qui ne pouvait que lui échapper.

-"Je n'aurais jamais pu…" Murmura finalement le roux en baissant les yeux. "Désolé de te l'avoir caché… ça aussi." Il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner, tête baissée. Jusqu'au bout, il n'avait vraiment été qu'un imbécile.

-"Axel." Il se retourna, et se retint de faire un pas en arrière en réalisant que Roxas se tenait juste devant lui. 

Sans un mot, le blond leva une main, et la posa sur sa poitrine en fermant les yeux. Axel le laissa faire, trop surpris pour réagir, se demandant ce qu'il comptait faire. Puis, après un long moment de silence, uniquement interrompu par le rugissement du vent et le ruissèlement de la pluie, Roxas rouvrit lentement les yeux et releva la tête vers lui.

-"Suis ton cœur. Toujours." Il retira sa main. Le roux le regardait, partagé entre lassitude et déception. Il n'était pas du tout d'humeur à plaisanter.

-"Arrête. Tu sais très bien que je…"

-"Le cœur n'est pas une chose que l'on peut sentir, Axel." Coupa Roxas avec calme. Il n'avait jamais semblé aussi serein. "Et je suis le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur du tien." Axel en resta cloué sur place, et Roxas sourit de plus belle.

-"Nous nous reverrons." Souffla t'il.

Et sur ces mots, il rejoint Riku qui ouvrit un nouveau passage devant lui avant de s'y engouffrer. Roxas jeta un dernier regard à son compagnon avant de finalement disparaître à son tour dans les ténèbres.

Axel resta encore un long moment sans bouger, au milieu de la place désormais déserte, remuant mille et une pensées sous la pluie battante qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'une minute.. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Avec lenteur, il porta une main à sa poitrine, à l'endroit exact où Roxas avait posé la sienne quelques longs instants auparavant. Il pouvait presque encore sentir la chaleur émaner de ses vêtements trempés.

_'Nous nous reverrons'_

Il tourna les talons, tournant le dos à l'immense bâtiment blanc. Son but avait changé. Plus rien ne le retenait en cet endroit à présent.


	12. Epilogue: Silence

Et voila, après ce dernier chapitre, voici l'épilogue, comme promis... le point final, enfin, j'ai envie de dire, mais dommage, d'un autre coté, que ces six semaines (eh oui, douzes chapitres, six semaines) soient passées aussi vites! J'ai été ravi de partager ça avec vous, lecteurs plus ou moins silencieux. Un grand merci à vous, écrire une fic est toujours un projet qui me tient à coeur, et je suis vraiment heureuse que cette histoire est plue autant n.n

Guyguy: Ah, c'est plutôt à moi de m'incliner, comme dit au dessus. Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews que je lisais toujours avec plaisir n.n En espérant que l'épilogue ne gache pas trop la fin, encore un gros merci, et sans doute à plus tard, pour une prochaine fic... (oui oui, il y en aura surement au moins une autre, même si ce n'est pas tout de suite xD) Gros bisous!!

Axel ferma lentement les yeux, las, fatigué de combattre. On raconte que lorsque la mort approche à grand pas, on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Seulement, il n'a plus que de vagues souvenirs de sa vie 'd'avant'. Et la seule image qui s'impose à son esprit, cette image qu'il voyait dès qu'il fermait les yeux, gravée à jamais sur ses paupières, est celle de Roxas, lui souriant tranquillement, les yeux pétillant de malice, comme ils l'ont toujours étés.

Il se souvient encore des dernières paroles du numéro XIII, avant qu'il ne parte définitivement pour se fondre dans le corps de Sora.

_'Le cœur n'est pas une chose que l'on peut sentir, Axel. Et je suis le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur du tien.'_

Le roux ricana faiblement. Il n'y avait vraiment eu que lui pour lui tenir un pareil discours. Et maintenant, il faisait bien pâle figure, allongé sur le sol entre deux monde, à bout de force, et sous le regard empli de pitié du porteur de la Keyblade.

Et tout ça ne faisait que l'écœurer. Bien sur, que pouvait-il ressentir d'autre que de la pitié envers lui? Face à un être dont l'existence même n'aurait jamais du être, et qui avait continué à s'accrocher à des illusions révolues? Mais ce n'était pas de la pitié qu'Axel recherchait. Malgré sa faible et pathétique tentative pour lui venir en aide.

Qu'avait-il cherché en faisant ça, alors? Lui-même n'en était pas certain. Une ultime tentative pour réparer toutes ses erreurs, sans doute. S'il en avait eu la force, il aurait rit de telle futilités. La fin devait vraiment être proche pour qu'il en vienne à penser ainsi.

-"Axel…" 

Il rouvrit les yeux à contre cœur en retenant une légère grimace. Non, vraiment, disparaître ainsi n'était vraiment pas une chose agréable. Cependant, il fut tellement stupéfait du spectacle qui s'offrit à lui qu'il en oublia la douleur de son corps.

A coté de lui, agenouillé sur le sol, Sora le regardait disparaître, , une expression mêlée d'incompréhension et de douleur silencieuse au fond de son regard. Et, le long de son visage, lentement, glissait une larme, petite, et fragile, mais bien là.

-"Pourquoi…" Axel écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était plus Sora qui se trouvait à coté de lui, le fixant tristement. Le visage de Roxas se superposait au sien, ravivant les souvenir douloureux, ravivant cette souffrance qu'il avait pourtant cru partie en même temps que son jeune compagnon.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt sans avoir prononcé la moindre parole. Puis, il referma les yeux, échappant à cette vision, à ce regard qui le hantait. Il se devait de jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout. Dans un dernier effort, il tendit le bras, créant un passage qui menait à l'entrée d'Illusiopolis.

L'Histoire se termine pour lui, mais le point final est encore à écrire.

-"Kairi est la bas. Vas-y."

Il garda les yeux clos. Il ne voulait pas voir ce visage qui était pourtant gravé au fer rouge sur ses paupières. Et il sentait qu'il se désagrégeait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Utiliser ses pouvoirs n'a pas fait qu'améliorer les choses.

Une main s'agrippa à ce qu'il restait de sa manche.

-"Nous nous reverrons… dans une autre vie…" Axel ne put s'empêcher de rouvrir les yeux. Il sourit.

Vraiment, il l'aura fait marcher jusqu'au dernier instant.

1


End file.
